Don't Need Your Help
by Uzumakiflame
Summary: The best way to not get your heart broken is to pretend that you don't have one. The man smirked. "It's always hard. But life is not a fairy tale. If you lose your shoe at midnight, you're probably drunk." If Sasuke weren't so collected, he would have threw down his broken cigarette. So he settled with a glare. "You lost?" "In more ways than one, love." Narusasu AU. NO WORD TYPOS!
1. Who the Fuck Are You, Anyway?

**Don't Need Your Help**

 **Hello, my good friends. I'm just writing Narusasu from left and right, aren't I? Eh, I just always loved the boys' relationship in the anime, whether good or bad. I feel that they had the strongest bond in the manga. Kishimoto even wanted to end his show with the two having a relationship. I'm babbling. Anyway, this fic has obvious angst, sadness, drama, and mpreg in it. And I'm not saying oh, epilogue mpreg either. You don't like, you don't read. This goes to all my Narusasu lovers out there. I own nothing.**

 **As you all can see, I have put That's the one on hold. I was working on this story, as well as The World Shines, the Sun Turns and the camera sequel first. I apologize to those of you who liked it and lolgirl, whom I made it for. I don't like unfinished business, so it will be finished and** _ **not**_ **after ten fucking years. I hope this makes up for it. On with the story. Tout de suite.**

 **Who the Fuck Are You, Anyway?**

A tan head steadily bobbed itself to the music entering its ears. For the ears, the music was just right; not to loud, yet not making them fall asleep.

Abruptly, the music ceased; And the blue eyes of that tan hand widened and shifted downward and then to the side to pout at a blond woman with striking hazel eyes.

"Hey, Kaa-san, can you not turn off the goooood music?" The owner of blue eyes asked.

The woman, feigning innocence, just smirked. "Me? Naruto, I am your mother. For you to accuse me-" She stopped and frowned at the knowing look of her son. "Okay, so I did. What kind of music do you kids listen to nowadays?"

"For you to looooook like a twennnnnty year old, you should listen to the music of them." The man stated, his jaw twitching at his drawn out words.

The older woman frowned and attempted to cross her arms over her busty chest. "It's so annoying. If I were a guy, I wouldn't even be able to jack off to this shit."

Behind Naruto's sunny blond head, a man with a feral look and tanner skin than his, laughed, the sound reminding everyone of a wolf's howl. "Good one, Tsunade-san."

Naruto's eyes widened. "Not a good one, Kiba. My son-"

"Takeda is asleep, Naruto. More of a reason you should turn that dreadful music down." Tsunade cut him off. Although a smirk overtook her lips, her eyes showed concern, telling her adopted son not to worry.

Making sure no cars were around, Naruto slowed down and reached back to make sure his son's seatbelt was on properly. "Still." he mumbled, making sure Takeda's violet black hair wasn't tickling his small pale nose. "He may hear you guys. Just try not to cuuurrrrse until you're out of his line of hearing."

The blond went back to driving while his best friend stifled his own laugher. He shook his head disapprovingly, his jaw tremoring before he spoke. "Jiraiya better hope this place is nice. I can't believe we're moooving to Konoha."

Tsunade sighed and rested her head against the seat of the truck at the mention of her husband. "The place where I grew up."

Jiraiya had only moved to Konoha a fews months ago because the leader wanted him to take care of the town. He had requested that Naruto, Tsunade, and Takeda move to Konoha with him. Although Jiraiya had chosen Naruto as his son, Tsunade hadn't met the man before she adopted Naruto, thus only her name was inscripted on the paperwork.

The three had no problem with it and Kiba and Kisame, Naruto's best friends, tagged along because they needed some 'adventure.'

" _If_ we even make it. I might kill Kyūbi back here for biting Akamaru's hand and you might kill me for killing your dog. Then Akamaru is going to kill you. And Tsunade-san might kill Akamaru for killing in front of Takeda. And finally Takeda loves his big strong daddy so much that he'll ki-"

Upon looking into his rear view mirror and seeing his three year old's violet grey eyes fluttering open, Naruto scowled at the tattooed man, although he had no idea.

"We get it, Kiba." The blond interrupted dangerously. The last thing he needed was Takeda asking him what killing was.

Naruto looked in the rearview to see his orange Japanese Akita Inu dangerously scowling at Kiba's dog. If Akamaru was large, then Kyūbi was a fucking giant; loyal, a fierce companion to Naruto ever since the Uzumaki was three, and also competitively vicious.

"Kyūbi" He warned just at the the large dog went to bite the other. The dog looked up into the rearview mirror. "Whatever Akamaru did, you know he's sweeeeet and he didn't mean it. Settle down, alright? Plus, Kisame is back there sleeping."

The dog just gave one last look at his current enemy, and then laid down near the nearly blue man who resembled a shark.

"Daddy?" Naruto looked into his rearview mirror to see Takeda rubbing his eyes with his small fists.

"Bub, what do you need? Did you have a good nap?"

"Yes. Can I have some food and a snack?"

Naruto smiled. "Of course. There's a small diner near the outssssside of town. You can have a snack, but it has to be healthy." He needed to use a phone anyway since his own was dead.

The child nodded. "Daddy?"

"Hm"

"When we get to the new big house, and the moving twuck gets there, can I help?"

"Sure, bub. I'm glad you want to help around."

While his son and Tsunade began a conversation about his waterpark dream, Naruto took the time to admire his son and how far he had come. Takeda looked and acted just like his mother. He looked even more like Hinata's cousin, Neji, who had lost his life when they were much younger.

Naruto felt like, even though Takeda wasn't biologically his, he took care of him well. When Hinata entrusted the still unborn child to him, Naruto had read every parenting book there was. He smiled fondly. Hinata would be so proud.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke stared begrudgingly at his three month baby bump. Life wasn't exactly shining for this one particular man, but he supposed it would be better once the child was out.

The man scowled at everything in his path; from the food Itachi was cooking to tables his mother was busy cleaning, he showed no mercy.

He was broken out of his slumber when someone chuckled. Itachi stared sheepishly at him. "Bad things happen Sasuke, but life goes on. It's been over three months. Put a smile on your face, eh? I don't want to see a niece or nephew with an eternal scowl."

Ignoring his pissy mood, Sasuke let his older brother see one of his rare smiles. "Fine. Kind of hard to in this dumb town."

After everything in the past months, Sasuke had directed his hate toward Konoha because _that man_ lived here.

He could only be happy now because he was at his safe haven, the Uchiha diner; which in reality was a diner with a store on the other side and gas pumps outside.

It was a good business to have. Being owned by his parents meant less work for him. Being pregnant meant even less.

By the table his mother chuckled. "You are always so angry when you wake up, Sasuke-kun."

If she weren't his mother, he didn't love her so dearly, and if she were someone else, Sasuke would have told her to fuck off. So, he just settled with a smile.

Into the diner walked the man who made this living possible; Fugaku, Sasuke's father who believed in hard work under any circumstance.

Without even telling Sasuke good morning, he was giving the man orders, ones that were capable by even a pregnant human.

"Would you mind taking this small basket to the greenhouse and getting some Daikon? It's fresh and I need to shower before we open."

Sasuke forced a smile. "Sure" he whispered.

"Wait!" Itachi had come over to them, taken to basket from his father's hand and began moving the basket in his arms freely; over his head, with one hand, everywhere.

This time, Fugaku showed a deep scowl while Sasuke looked faintly amused by his brother's form of caring. "What are you doing, Itachi?"

The 29 year old smirked mildly and Sasuke had to give it to him. Itachi would go as far as acting 'un-uchiha-like' before their father just to make the pregnant man smile. "I'm making sure that Sasuke is able to carry this right."

He handed the basket to Sasuke while looking at Fugaku. "Don't forget that he _is_ pregnant."

Sasuke stifled a laugh and walked out with the basket. If was a fairly sunny day and already he hated that. His scowl was back.

Seeing a vehicle in the distance, Sasuke quickly collected the vegetables and went inside.

"Why the hurry?" Itachi asked, grabbing the basket and moving it to the kitchen.

"There's someone coming in the distance and I don't want them to talk to me. I'll be out by the payphone if you need me." Sasuke grabbed a pack of smokes from a store shelf.

Itachi said nothing and neither did Sasuke. The man had stopped smoking long ago. That didn't stop him from chewing on a cigarette to release stress.

The man was already leaning on the diner wall by the phone when a large black truck pulled in. If Sasuke weren't so pissed at the world, he would have gasped at the blond man who hopped out of the drivers seat.

He was tall, that much was obvious as he had no problem getting out of the tall truck. A tight orange shirt that showed of a sleeve of tribal tattoos and nice black joggers.

Sasuke scowled. _Fucking pretty boy._ He bet the blond was as arrogant as they came. The man smiled faintly at him before moving to the passenger side of his truck and helping an older woman out.

"You got iiiiiiiit, kaa-san?" The man asked. And Sasuke thought he would even be arrogant about his voice.

The woman smiled fondly at the man, who was supposedly her son and nodded. Then Sasuke watched as the blond closed the door for her and moved to the back door of the truck, helping out a young boy with long lavender black hair and pale eyes.

When the child was lifted by his waist, he giggled. "Tou-san, that tickles."

And that's when Sasuke's eyes widened. The blond looked 24, the same age as him. He was a bit young. Looking down at his own stomach, Sasuke had no reason to talk.

On the other side, a man with triangles on his face came around. "Naruto, why didn't you help me out the car?"

"You're not my mom or son, Kiba. Could you wake up Kisame please? He may be hungry."

Sasuke bit down on his cigarette. So the blond's name meant whirlpool. As the triangle man, or Kiba as he just learned, opened up the truck, letting a large orange Akita Inu and white dog out, Naruto crouched before his son.

"You still hungry, bub?"

The child threw his small arms around his dad's neck as if he were a jungle vine. "Yes, daddy. Daddy hungry too?"

Naruto kissed the child's head. "Daddy is very huuuuuungry"

The boy looked ecstatic. "Then daddy eat with Takeda."

"Got that right, bub. Stay here with uncle Kissssssame and baa-chan for a moment. Daddy's got to use the phone."

Sasuke watched as a nearly blue man hopped out of the trunk. He must be Kisame. The man had piercings in his lip and gill tattoos on his face. His hair was cut on one side and the rest was flipped over the other side.

Sasuke noted that the man and Naruto shared the same tribal sleeve as well as Kiba. No matter how scary the man looked, Itachi would probably be so intrigued by him.

The young boy seemed to like Kisame just fine as he hugged his leg. "Uncle shark, you're finally awake."

Kiba moved ahead to the door. "I'm going to take a leak. I'll meet you guys inside."

Naruto nodded and began walking toward Sasuke, or the payphone, the Akita Inu right on his tail. The blond payed him no mind as he picked up the phone, inserted some coins and dialed a number.

"Jiraiya….yeah weeee're in Konoha….Takeda was hungry, we stopped at a diner….yeah...The Uuuuuuchiha diner….." he glanced at Sasuke and smiled. "Okay, we'll be there soon."

The man hung up and bent down to pet his dog, who had been trying to get his attention the whole phone call. He glanced up at Sasuke with his stupid striking blue eyes.

"Hello, I'm Naruuuuto Uzumaki."

Sasuke wanted be rude, but if they had stopped to get food, he wouldn't have his father lose business. "Sasuke."

"I imagine your lasssssst name is Uchiha."

"No shit." Sasuke hissed, losing patience quickly. Why couldn't this guy just leave him alone?

The man didn't even seem surprised. He looked down at Sasuke's bump and then back at the cigarette in his mouth. "You know that isn't good for the baby."

Sasuke grunted. Was this guy stupid or what? "It's not even lit. I'm chewing on it."

Naruto laughed as if he knew all along. "Life isn't going well foooooorrrrr you, is it?"

The raven raised a brow as the blond's mouth twitched. Every since he got there, the man had drawled out sounds in his words. It sure as hell wasn't stuttering, but there was a definite problem.

He didn't care that much to worry about it.

"How'd you know?" Sasuke scowled, every word dripping in sticky sarcasm.

"Eh, that's just how it is sometimes. Miiiind if I have a cigarette? to indulge in the wonders of chewing as well."

"Buy a pack in the store." he hissed. Making sure the child wasn't around he hissed out "asshole."

Naruto laughed and Sasuke wanted to ask the broad man if he jacked off to insults. He wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

"I'll tell you what, Sassssssuke. You give me one and I'll give you three from the paaaaack I'll buy in your store."

The Uchiha eyed the man for a moment and then begrudgingly handed him a cancer stick, yanking his hand back when the man shocked it. He watched Naruto chew on the cigarette.

"Eh. Not bad. It could uuuuse some seasoning, though."

Sasuke's lips twitched, but he held it off with a scowl. "Who the fuck are you, anyway?"

"I told you; I'm Naruto. My father Jiraiya waaaannnted the family to move into town."

Sasuke didn't even know Jiraiya-rīdā had family. This Naruto guy was a dumbass. There was no truck behind his own vehicle. "Where's the moving truck?"

"It'll be here in a few hooouuurs. So, what are you angry about?"

Sasuke scowled even more. "Wouldn't you like to know."

The blond sighed. "I would genuinely."

"It's hot, I'm pregnant, my boyfriend left me before I even found out I was for a skinny whore, and I'm talking to an idiot."

Naruto only sighed. "I get that a lot, but hey that's life. You shouldn't feel annnnnnny emotion toward your ex; whether it be bad or good. That's like getting sad becaaaaaauuuuse the garbage man picked up the trash."

This time, Sasuke did smile faintly, but anyone ten feet away couldn't see it. Naruto smiled too. "It was your ex's lose anyway."

He looked deeper into Sasuke's face. "He can't saaaay you ain't gorgeous and thaaaaat bump makes you all the more beautiful."

Sasuke's cigarette ripped in half, a sign that he bit down too hard on it. Though Naruto payed no mind and continued.

"So, what's your ssstory?"

"I just told you, idiot." Sasuke stated and proceeded to bite down on his broken cigarette.

"I mean the goood one. Life isn't all bad." the blond argued.

"I'm not inquired to tell you, and you're not inquired to know."

The blond smirked. "Life shouldn't be eaaaasy because it's not a fairyttttale. If you lose your shoe at midnight, you're probably drunk." he shrugged matter of factly.

Sasuke's mouth twitched again. And if he weren't so calm and collected, he would have threw down his stress reliever cancer stick. He looked around Naruto to see the elderly woman watching the boy come to them.

The boy looked nothing like his father. To the man before him, he asked "You lost, funny guy?"

"In mooore ways than one, love."

Finally, Takeda's little legs made it to them and he clutched the back of Naruto's pants. Looking up at Sasuke with innocent pupiless eyes. If Sasuke weren't angry, he would have been shocked at the visual. The boy couldn't have been blind, he was staring straight at him. They were striking.

The child was an obvious site. Lone silky purple-black hair and eyes that showed innocent ignorance.

Sasuke smiled faintly at the child. "If mister is sad, he should get a puppy. When I lose my crayons, Kyūbi makes me happy."

Naruto, who probably thought Sasuke would tell his child to fuck off, tried to pull Takeda away, but Sasuke spoke. "Maybe I will, but I don't know what kind of dog I should get."

Takeda let go of his father's pants and moved forward, a content smile conquering his pale face. "You can have my tou-san's dog, mister."

"Hey!" Naruto stated, making his son giggle. Sasuke just sighed and walked away, going inside, where he was sure that blond idiot would follow.

He went to the back to find Itachi stifling his laughter by the stove. "What's so funny?"

"This guy just came in with triangles on his face and started ordering food and asking where the bathroom was because he needed to take a piss." Itachi stated and began cleaning the fish. "Tou-san was so shocked and flustered."

"Damn. I missed it. I was outside talking to an idiot myself. They all seem like weirdos. The guy who just came in is Kiba, the blond idiot who has a son is Naruto' his mother at least looks sane."

"Naruto, eh? I saw him flirting with you out there."

Sasuke scowled. "Anything but. He drawls out his words and his jaw occasionally twitches. He may be hot and funny, but _nothing_ is getting past this heart of steal."

It was true. After what Hidan did to him, he couldn't get with anyone. Not until the baby was born and he got his shit together. Men like that, outside, were overrated. First they were nice, and then they snapped. But what happened outside _never_ happened with Hidan. And for a tough cookie, that scared him.

"He has a kid?" Itachi whispered.

"I'm not sure if it's biological though."

"If you two will stop gossiping, it may seem we have six to feed." Fugaku stated. "Jiraiya-leader just called. The woman is his wife, Tsunade, and the blond man is his son. Behave yourselves."

Sasuke watched Itachi's face as Kiba walked from the bathroom and the rest walked in. When Kisame stepped through the door, Itachi yelped and ducked down.

Fugaku scowled at his older son's behavior and Itachi looked untrusting toward his brother. "You didn't tell me there was a hot one." He whispered.

Sasuke shrugged because they were, unbelievably, all hot men with Naruto being the hottest. He just didn't give a damn. Itachi stood up and composed himself. "Oh my goodness and that blond is hotter than the shark looking guy."

From the back came their mother, who instantly went to speak with Naruto. "Hello, my name is Mikoto Uchiha, welcome to the Uchiha diner."

Sasuke watched as Naruto smiled and shook her hand. "Narutooooo Uzumaki. This is my son, Takeda, my mother, Tsunade, and frieeeeends, Kiba and Kisame." He stated pointing to everyone respectively.

"Nngh" Itachi whispered. "Three hot men, this is our lucky day. You can have Naruto. He's a big fella."

"Shut up, aniki." Sasuke hissed.

Mikoto smiled at the pale eyed child. "Hello, Takeda-kun, is it? Would you like lots of sweets from our diner?"

Takeda's eyes widened and he shook his head. "Oh no, I can't have sweets. My daddy gets sad when I start to fart uncontrollably. He dies for a moment."

Itachi giggled and even Sasuke had to stifle a smile. "So what would you like, sweetheart?"

"Uncle Kiba and I wish to devour the unborn." Takeda stated. Everything went quiet and Naruto gave Kiba the 'wait till I fuck you up' face.

"Rice, he'll have rice and pulled chicken." Naruto stated, not drawling his words, but his mouth still tremoring slightly.

Mikoto laughed and took down everyone's else's orders, Naruto not being hungry. They sat in a booth with Naruto on the edge across from his son.

Itachi cooked, Sasuke was ordered to clean off the counter, and Fugaku had a conversation with Naruto.

"Excuse me, mister?" The raven looked up to see Naruto's child, the brutally honest child with no filter.

"Yes, love?"

"Why did you eat your baby. You own this re-re-restawant, so you had plenty food. Did the baby taste better?"

Just because he disliked the world didn't mean he had to dislike the child. He wasn't _that_ cruel. "Uh. I didn't. It was born there. You are very smart to be so young, almost like a big boy."

The boy smiled. "Yes. My daddy said that when I'm a big boy, I'll have a big wiener like him. He lets me stand next to him on a stool and pee in the toilet like him."

"Okay, thaaaat's enough." Takeda was lifted from behind and sat back into his chair by his father. Kiba and Kisame were laughing their heads off.

When Itachi brought out everyone's food on a tray, he tried to do it swiftly, avoiding everyone's eyes.

"Hello" Kisame stated, his eyebrow and lips held into an amused smile.

The older Uchiha turned pink. "Hello." he whispered and then rushed back into the kitchen.

Naruto got up and walked up to Sasuke. "May I have a Kniiiife, please?"

The raven did his best to not scowl and went to the back. He handed Naruto the knife, curious as to what he would do with it. The man pulled his son's plate away from him.

"Tou-san" came the inevitable whine.

Naruto shook his head and began cutting the sliced chicken into even smaller squares. "I juuuust want to make sure you don't choke….There, you can eat now."

Sasuke did his best to not watch how Naruto interacted with his son while he ate. Blue eyes stared intently, yet fondly, at the small pale face.

For an idiot, he sure as hell was a good father. Takeda put a few pieces of chicken in between his fingers and stood. He then walked over to his father and put his hand up.

"Daddy not hungry, but Takeda wants him to eat to stay healthy."

Naruto smiled and ate the chicken from the boys fingers, smiling when he got the reaction he was hoping for.

"Daddy can't eat Takeda's fingers." The boy scolded, shaking his head and making his long dark locks flip everywhere.

"Daddy's sooooorry. Can bub forgive me?" He put his hand up and Sasuke smiled when Takeda's tiny hand touched his father's, barely even covering the large tan palm.

* * *

Sasuke scowled at the three cigarettes Naruto had given him before the family left. His own family was busy talking about the odd comers.

"I must say that Takeda looks nothing like Naruto" Itachi stated.

Fugaku nodded. "It's not his biological son. Naruto told me he was in his third year of college when the boy's mother asked for Takeda to be taken care of."

"Aww" Mikoto stated."So he gave up his life for the boy. I wonder why his jaw convulses and he says some letters in his words longer."

"He told me that it was an incident that occurred the day the child was conceived, but he didn't go further."

"I overheard that Kiba guy and Kisame guy talking. They were just saying that even though Naruto helped the boy's mother, it kind of ruined his dreams." Itachi stated and Sasuke scowled. Of course Itachi would listen in on Kisame's conversation.

"And he was _totally_ flirting with Sasuke." his brother added with a smirk, making Fugaku look at his youngest son and Mikoto squeal.

"He's an excellent hard-working 24 year old. He was attending the country's highest university before leaving and he works tough jobs to take care of his family. For a very fine young man, I think he's raising the boy excellently." Fugaku praised and Sasuke already knew that the idiot got good with his family.

He didn't like this. This new man was obviously trying to pry into his life; with his stupid height and looks; tattoos; funny yet idiotic jokes; stupid drawling _deep_ voice; stupid cute relationship with his son; dumb protectiveness of his mother and friends; and mostly his stupid smile and laugh.

Sasuke hated how Hidan never tried to laugh with him or at his cruel humor; how Hidan never called him beautiful in their four year fake ass relationship; how the man wasn't protective; and how he couldn't stand the idea of kids or family.

But then came this Naruto fucker. Sasuke didn't like the idiot and should Naruto bother him again, he'd have to fully imprison his heart. Because he didn't approve of it skipping a beat when the blond called him beautiful.

But the main thing Sasuke didn't like was the fact that he was now viciously biting on one of the cigarettes….given to him by that blond idiot.

 **How did you guys like the first chapter? I'm trying to make a more modern Narusasu where That boy next door comes in.**

 **How are the characters?**

 **Hidan: ex and father of Sasuke and his child, but what happened to him?**

 **Kisame: Naruto's friend and Itachi's new interest**

 **Takeda: obvious son of Hinata, but where is she and who's his father?**

 **Tsunade: Adoptive mother of Naruto, but how and since when?**

 **Sasuke: We all see why he doesn't like the world much, but what's the full story?**

 **Naruto: The obvious strong man, but how did helping Hinata ruin his dreams and why does he drawl out word and his jaw twitch occasionally?**

 **Kyūbi: Naruto's orange Akita Inu, but how did the two meet?**

 **Who's the skinny girl Hidan left Sasuke for?**

 **All of theses questions will be answered in due time, my kindred spirits. Review and I shall update sooner.**


	2. Breaking Down the Barrier

**Breaking Down the Barrier**

 **Hey, guys. First off thanks for all the reviews and how much you guys are supporting my stories. You guys are damn sweethearts. As you may see in the reviews, many people did not like Naruto's convulsing jaw and drawled out words.**

 **It's a BIG part to the plot; it basically explains why Naruto will be so stuck on helping Sasuke and why he loves taking care of Takeda so much.**

 **I've come to compromise. His drawled out words will not be in every sentence, but he will still twitch a lot. You guys may not even notice it. If that still doesn't help, maybe you shouldn't read it. I don't know what else to say. :( Well, I do hope you enjoy the story more.**

Naruto and his family were busy driving down the road. This time, Kiba sat in the back with the dogs while Kisame sat next to Takeda, the boy quietly eating his sugarless cookies.

Occasionally, Naruto would glance in his mirror to make sure his son wasn't eating rapidly, but stopped when he noticed Kisame was making sure too.

Kiba lifted up, not even caring that Kyūbi's long tail was in his face. "So, Naruto, that pregnant guy, huh?"

Naruto shook his head. He wouldn't live this down now that Kiba brought it up. Now that he thought back to the angry man at the diner, he had to smile. The man was beautiful and vulnerable, but obviously didn't need to be pitied.

"He's an iinteresting human being." the blond remarked, using his words carefully so as to not attract Takeda's attention.

"Interesting?" Kisame spoke up. "Talk about the cook there. He was so fu-"

Naruto was glad his shark friend caught his eye. He would have been live bait if Takeda repeated him. "The pregnant man's name is Sasuke. He is stoic, not good with first impressions, and all the more grouchy."

Tsunade crossed her arms. "He's pregnant...do you think he should be smoking?"

The blond laughed, remembering his one-sided conversation about garbage men, fairy tales, and dumb blond men. "It wasn't lit. I think he chews on them to relieve stress."

Kisame raised a brow. "That's a way to get through life."

"So I saw" Naruto smirked.

"You seem very interested in him." Tsunade mumbled, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Kaa-san, it's nothing like that. He seemed depressed and I tried to cheer him up."

The older woman ruffled his hair. "That's my boy."

No one in the car tried explaining to Naruto the consequences of getting involved with someone else's life; especially those with child. Thinking of the blond's jaw, former college life, and Takeda, they assumed he got the point.

The blond, even though he had never been so degraded in his life, genuinely liked this Sasuke character. He could never be attracted to someone who was just like him. He liked that Sasuke seemed independent and he liked that even without a man taking care of the child he conceived, Sasuke didn't take pity.

Naruto smiled and reached back to rub his son's leg when he finished his cookies. "You ready to see grandpa Jiraiya, bub?"

The boy nodded excitedly. "What about you, Kyū?"

The Akita Inu barked, making everyone wince at the sound. He had a roar to his bark.

"Good. We're almost there. Kaa-san, you're moving in with Jiraiya, right?"

The woman nodded. "But, you're my son, so I'll help you set up the house."

Naruto nodded. "To let everyone know, there are four bedrooms in the house, three bathrooms, and all that other comfy stuff."

Kiba chuckled. "Is that the moving truck behind us?"

Takeda turned too, his pale eyes searching with excitement. "Daddy, it is. He didn't take our stuff."

"I told you." Naruto chuckled.

"Daddy?"

"Hm?"

"Can I still help with packing when we get to our new home?"

"Yeah" Naruto stated, pulling down a street.

"Is the new house going to be nice to us?"

Kiba snorted and Naruto smirked when Kyūbi growled at the dog lover. "Of Couurse, bub. It's going to protect us when it storms."

"Yay. Daddy?"

Naruto smiled. His three year old said that to a great extent; it was never ending. "Yeah, bub?"

"I love you more than I love food. More than baa-chan and anything in this whole world."

"What _is_ love, Takeda-chan?" This question came from Kisame. The man thought, though his surrogate nephew was three, the child was a genius; too smart for his age; for the world.

"Love is when you're missing some of your teeth, but you're not afraid to smile….because you know your friends will still love you even though a part of you is missing."

The truck grew silent and Kisame smiled. "Makes sense."

Naruto really wanted to cry. He was so proud of Takeda; growing and comprehending at such a young age.

"Guess what, baby?" The blond asked his son as he pulled into a driveway and parked.

"We're here!" Takeda squealed. The boy unbuckled his car seat and hopped from the truck.

Kiba howled as the front door of the new house opened. "There's your lover, Tsunade-san."

The elder woman rolled her eyes in return, hopping from the car to ignore her son's idiotic friend at all costs.

She walked up to Jiraiya and hugged her husband of 18 years.

"Now that they're both out of the car" Kisame started and leaned forward to look at his blond friend. "Don't tell me that you guys didn't think the cook was hot."

Naruto and Kiba laughed. "Yes, he was, Kis. I think the whole family is very good looking."

Kiba jumped in from the trunk. "Kami, guys. From that diner, there better be some hot girls in this town. I'm trying to get it on."

Kisame was the player, so when the 29 year old put his hand up, the younger men knew what was coming. "I'll find a nice girl and a family." Naruto snorted. "Her brother, mother, father, sister, and if granny wants this dick, she can get it too."

Akamaru howled in the back while Kyūbi just grumbled. Naruto leaned his head back, talking to Kisame, but watching his son interact with his grandparents out the window. "You are so sick, Kisame."

The shark man just laughed. "I'm twisted; not sick. Sick makes it sound like there's a cure."

"What about you, Naruto?" Kiba asked.

"M-me?" Naruto stuttered out as his jaw convulsed and hung down freely for a moment.

"Duh. You're the hot one of the group. Who do you wish to fuck?" The dog lover asked as if it were the most casual thing on earth.

The blond blushed and he tried to speak carefully, so as to not drawl out his words. "I'm trying...to get in...a relationship...so I can make love….you know?"

His best friends deadpanned. "You're such a fucking sap. You've always been."

Naruto smirked. "And that's why everyone loves me….fucking losers."

Kyūbi barked at that. "Come on let's start putting the things in the house. Don't want this guy doing all the work by himself."

Naruto hopped out and went around to let the dogs out. Kyūbi chose not to hop out yet as Akamaru happily ran around the front yard, barking annoyingly.

"Come on, Kyū." Naruto spoke up. But the large dog just continued to sit there staring at his owner. "Really?"

Kiba hopped out of the car. "Hottie coming down the street." He whispered. "She's got the same dog breed as Akamaru."

Naruto chose to ignore his own dog in hopes of meeting a new neighbor. As the woman got closer, Kiba walked to her with Akamaru.

"Hello, beautiful."

The red haired woman stopped walking and pushed up her glasses. She looked from Kiba, to Akamaru, to her own dog, to Naruto, to Kisame who was hanging out the back window of the truck. She pointed to herself. "Are you talking to me?"

Kiba laughed. "Yes. My name's Kiba and this is my dog, Akamaru. We're new in the neighborhood."

The woman smiled. "Karin. I'm assuming this is…" She trailed off pointing to Naruto "...your house."

Naruto smiled. "Yes actually. I'm Naruto, this iiis my friend, Kisame." His jaw spazzed and he held it up. Karin squinted her eyes and tilted her head, but said nothing about the odd notion.

"I can read people well. I live down the street." She stated. The woman fixed her glasses again and turned back to Kiba. "All three of you have the same tattoo." She mumbled. "Drunken night?"

Kiba laughed. "We were dumb teen. How'd you know?"

"I like them. Like I said, I can read people and things. I can also see that by the size of our dogs, they'll be bumping heads. Have to warn you, Mimi is a fighter."

Kiba smirked down at the brown dog. "No one can beat down Akamaru."

The redhead opened her mouth to counter before a loud bark grabbed everyone's attention. Naruto shook his head and turned to the truck. "So now you decide to come out."

The Akita Inu barked again and jumped out. "Oh my God." Karin spoke in a whisper.

"Except Kyūbi." Kiba grumbled out, finishing his claim. Naruto's dog was larger than both Akamaru and Mimi.

"He's huge." Karin spoke. "His bark sounds like a roar and he shook the truck when he jumped out. He could pummel Mimi."

Kyūbi barked again and twirled around Naruto's legs. "Show off." The blond stated. To Karin "Thanks. I train and feed him myself."

"How long have you had him?" She asked incredulous. "Man I bet he's a fighter."

"I found him when I was three years old. And he's a brutal protector."

Karin nodded in approval at the dog and turned back to Kiba. "Well. I'll be seeing you guys around. I should probably go. I was just heading to see a friend and open my shop."

"Oh...what shop do you own?" Kiba asked.

"I own a weapons shop." She stated.

Kiba smiled widely then, missing the look that Naruto and Kisame shared. "I look forward to seeing you too, Karin…."

"Uzumaki. My name's Karin Uzumaki." She stared at their shocked faces. "What?"

Kisame leaned out of the window more. "That's Naruto's last name."

Karin smiled. "I guess we're related, man. Well, I'll see you guys around." With that, she pulled her dog away.

"That's her, guys. I can feel it." Kiba stated, balling his fist in determination. "She likes dogs and owns a weapons shop. Fucking A."

Naruto shook his head and walked to the moving truck. "I'm going to get Takeda's things first. You guys get your things." Kisame hopped out of the truck as well. And Kiba ushered the dogs into the back.

"Bub!" Naruto yelled, carrying Takeda's dresser from the truck. The pale eyed boy came running.

"I want to help, daddy!"

"I know. That's why I left you the very small box of pictures. Can you bring it in carefully?"

"Okay. I follow you, daddy." Takeda tried climbing into the truck, though his legs were too small. The blond laughed and sat the dresser down.

The child was lifted into the truck. He blushed, reminding the blond of his mother. "Thanks daddy."

"You're welcome bub. Here, I'll pull the ramp down so it'll be easier for you." Once Takeda had a place to go, Naruto retrieved the dresser and took it into the house.

He looked around the large home. It suited him, the guys, Takeda and the dogs. Jiraiya, who had been placing things in the house as well, walked downstairs. "Hey, son."

Naruto smiled. "Hey, tou-san. I'd hug you, but I need to put Takeda's things up."

The older man nodded in understanding. "We already put Takeda's bed in the room upstairs to the right. Your mother's already in the kitchen patching things up. You looking for a job today?"

"Yeah. I was heading into town after setting up mine and bub's rooms." Naruto walked upstairs with the dresser and turned to the right.

Takeda's room was fairly large for a child, so Naruto decided that he'd have to fill it up. _Maybe an indoor treehouse or castle,_ he thought.

Kisame and the mover helper walked by with his bed. "You got the master bedroom, Right, N?"

Naruto nodded sheepishly. "I think it's the next room down there. To be honest, I thought every room was a master one; even bub's."

The shark man cheered. "Everything's coming in fast. Tsunade-san, with her super strength, just helped bring in the fridge and couches."

"Well, I can't...have my mother outdoing me." The blond twitched out and walked down the steps.

The couch was set in it's place along with the Television and coffee table; Tsunade was already putting up curtains. She smirked at him. "I'm winning."

Naruto pouted. Before she had met Jiraiya when he was just six, Tsunade and Naruto moved around many times. Once they lived in Kumogakure and another time they lived in Sunagakure. Each time they moved, the two would compete in setting up the new house faster. Tsunade _always_ won.

* * *

" _Mommy?" A blue eyes four year old called out._

 _His mother turned around. "Yes, Naruto-kun."_

" _Why is it so hot here and why do I have to wear this bandana?"_

 _The woman picked him up and kissed his little nose. "Because Suna is almost like a desert….just with homes. The reason you wear that is so you don't get sand cutting you up. There are many storms here that revolve around sand."_

 _Naruto nodded as she set him down. "Kyūbi says it's boring, though."_

 _Tsunade, his mother, raised a brow at the dog, but decided to accept his word anyway. "He's just hungry? Would you like to play the moving game?"_

" _Yes. If I win, can we get ice cream?"_

" _Of course, bubba."_

 _The two began taking things in their new house. In the end, Tsunade won._

" _But my arms are little." Naruto defended in pout mode._

 _Tsunade chuckled. "Well, I did forget one thing, bubba."_

 _Naruto looked into the empty moving truck. "What?"_

" _I forgot to bring the ice cream in!" She yelled, lifting him in the air._

* * *

"Kaa-san" he whined as he walked out to the truck. Kiba raised an eyebrow, but the blond just shook his head. He stared into the truck.

It was either his king size, Takeda's suitcases, or his own. He chose the mattress.

"How are you carrying that alone, Naruto?" Kiba asked, incredulous.

"I always do." The blond replied, walking through the door and up the steps. Naruto was built for lifting heavy objects. Almost as if it were in his blood.

When he came back down, Takeda was sitting on the couch looking through a box, his tiny legs barely dangling over the edge.

Naruto sat next to him and placed the boy on his lap, moving his silky hair from his own face. "What are you loooking at, bub?"

Takeda pulled some frames from the box. "The pictures baa-chan wants to hang up. I like the people in them."

Naruto smiled and pointed to the front picture in Takeda's hand. The photo was a three year old Naruto, in his diaper, shaking a stuffed ninja. Tsunade laid on her side behind him.

"There's Baa-chan and the little guy is me holding my old doll, Shinniko. I was only your age."

Takeda gasped, obviously shocked that his father was so small on this page; shocked that he had ever been small. He had obviously believed Naruto had always looked the way he did now. "Nuh-uh."

"Uh-hunh. That's me. Everyone get's older. See look." Naruto grabbed another photo. He was just 21 in the picture, shirtless and asleep with an arm behind his head. However, that wasn't the change he was looking for.

The change was under the hand upon his chest; a half naked child on his stomach, soundly asleep, his little fingers in fist.

"Guess who that is?" He questioned.

"Uncle Kiba?" the child answered in more of a question.

Naruto laughed. "No, bub. That's you, two weeks after you were born. I got to take you home from the hospital on this day."

"What was I like?" The child asked.

"You were crying all the time and if you weren't, you were asleep or eating. You pooped so much. I thought the doctors replaced you with a diaper when you were in the hospital." Takeda giggled loudly. "You even took all my sleep. But you know the craziest thing?"

The brunet shook the his father's arm when the man trailed off. "What, daddy?"

"I love how you stopped crying each time you saw me; how you giggled softly at the faces I made when I changed your diaper. And I mostly love how I stayed up until two in the morning watching inside your crib, really wanting for you to wake up crying….just so I could tell you 'I'm here.'"

He kissed his son's head. "I love you too, daddy."

When Naruto kissed his son's forehead, his eye caught a photo of he, Kiba, Kisame, and Hinata when they, save for Kisa, were all fifteen. Oh, how things changed.

"I know, bub." He whispered softly. "I love you too."

* * *

"Hey, Sasuke! Could you take this to table five for me please?" The young Uchiha rolled his eyes at his father's request, but went to take the tray of food anyway.

He was still in a bad mood from that Naruto guy and his own fucked up feelings this morning. He treaded slowly into the front of the diner, which had been busier on this day.

"Here's your food." Sasuke stated in his usual monotone voice. If he did show emotion to this couple, the sentence could have been translated into 'fucking eat fast and leave fast.'

Just as he walked into the kitchen, the back door burst open. Karin, Sasuke's best friend since they were five, barged in with her big ass dog. "Sasuke, you will never believ-"

"Karin-chan." Mikoto interrupted as she walked by, graciously balancing two trays of food-and with her eyes closed-like a pro. "You know I love Mimi, but no pets allowed in the kitchen."

The 24 year old woman blushed. "Sorry, Mrs. Uchiha. I'll go tie her up. Be right back, pretty boy. Don't move."

Sasuke just shrugged as his father facepalmed himself. He wasn't surprised. Karin had always been that way; weird and into crazy shit.

* * *

 _Sasuke let go of his mother's leg as he walked into Konoha's academy. He'd been through this before in pre school and he had never been afraid._

 _When she was gone, He sat down away from the other kids. They all looked boring anyway. The raven busied himself with writing, unaware of the glares he was receiving._

" _Hey you!" Sasuke looked toward the voice, finding a large boy before him. "You got a problem with the rest of us or something?"_

 _By his loud voice, the boy attracted some attention and soon the other kids were crowded around him, glaring as well. He didn't even have time to notice the single concerned face in the crowd._

" _Iruka-sensei said his last name was Uchiha! He thinks he's better than us!" Another kid yelled from behind._

 _Some of the children began speaking amongst themselves, but Sasuke just put his head down and began writing again._

" _Hey!" The large boy slammed his hands on the desk, giving Sasuke a brief moment to wonder where Iruka-sensei was. "Don't ignore me, Uchiha. You're not better than anyone."_

" _Leave him alone, big bully!" Someone yelled. Sasuke looked up as a red haired girl moved toward the larger boy. "All you do is pick with smaller people."_

" _Stay out of this, shrimp. He doesn't like people like you, people who don't have families."_

 _The girl rolled her eyes. "You don't know that. And besides, It wouldn't matter. I like myself. Like I said, leave him alone!"_

 _The large boy pulled his fist back and punched the red haired girl. Every other kid moved back and Sasuke was the only one unaware of what was to come. "That'll teach her to keep her mouth sh-Ah!"_

 _Just as the boy turned back to the raven, he was kicked to the ground. Sasuke watched in horror as the girl jumped on top of him and began to punch him. By the fifth punch, Iruka-sensei had come in and pulled the girl from him._

" _I leave for two minutes and you kids can't get along." He pulled up the boy and pointed to Karin. "You stay right here, young lady. I'll deal with you later."_

 _Iruka and the unknown boy left. Sasuke couldn't fathom what to say as the girl stood on her on and went to her own desk, so he put his head down._

 _After a moment, someone sat next to him. "That'll teach Riku not to mess with ya'."_

 _Obsidian eyes swerved to his right. The girl's mouth was bleeding and Sasuke wasn't sure if he should inform her that a front tooth was missing._

" _I didn't ask for help." He whispered, feeling guilty, but trying not to show it._

" _And I didn't need your permission. Riku always picks with the smaller kids, that's why you and I have to stick together." she pulled out a doll and sat it on the table. "A token of my friendship."_

 _Sasuke stared at the doll, unaware that it would sit upon his dresser for many years to come. The doll had the obvious female figure, but it's head was switched with that of a monsters. He wouldn't ask._

 _Iruka-sensei came back in without Riku, gave the girl a look, and then went back to teaching. Sasuke looked at her. "How come you didn't get in trouble?"_

" _I will tonight. He's kind of my dad."_

" _I thought Riku said that you didn't have family." Sasuke stated softly._

 _The girl frowned. "I'm adopted. I just don't have any blood relatives."_

" _Oh.." They were quiet for moment. "Thanks by the way."_

" _Don't mention it."_

" _I'm Sasuke Uchiha. What's your name?"_

" _Karin Uzumaki."_

* * *

The Uchiha frowned. That Naruto guy had the same last name as his best friend. That couldn't mea-

Karin barged back into the kitchen, making Itachi, who had been stirring rice, jump a bit. "I just met the hottest guy. And he has a dog the same breed as Mimi." She squealed.

 _Oh no,_ Sasuke thought. Karin had already met the idiots.

"And I think I found the perfect gentleman for you."

Itachi smiled and handed a tray to his father. "He knows. We met them this morning."

And so, Sasuke watched in utter annoyance as his brother explained the 'visit' to Karin, getting excited on points where he explained Kisame and Naruto and Sasuke's cigarette deal.

Karin squealed and turned to Sasuke. "Naruto has the hots for you. I saw them about two hours ago actually."

The pregnant man rolled his eyes. "He's related to you somehow."

Karin became sober again. "I know. It's unbelievable. When they said his last name was Uzumaki, I had to hold in my tears."

Itachi and Sasuke grew quiet as Karin played with her thumbs. "It's just.." She mumbled. "You guys know how it was in school. How the kids used to laugh at me because I was an orphan, no matter how many times I told them I was adopted by Iruka. They still thought I had no one."

The Uchiha brothers frowned, remembering the moments of defending Karin and telling her that she was their family. It still didn't change the fact that they weren't blood. "I thought...uh it's so stupid to cry..I hardly know the guy. I guess…"

Sasuke walked over and hugged her. "The last name means a lot. I know how you feel….I've dealt with you for 19 years."

Karin wiped her tears and laughed. "And I've dealt with you too."

"Got that right."

Karin moved back. "So anyway. I think I'm going to get to know Naruto as a family member a bit more and definitely that Kiba guy. He's hot."

Sasuke laughed. "I guess they are. You know that Naruto guy adopted a kid and he was adopted himself?"

"Are you serious?" Karin asked, incredibly happy. "He sounds like a great guy and he's interested...You should go for it. I know you'd be happy." She stated softly.

"No, Karin." No matter how much he loved his best friend, Sasuke refused to tolerate that blond idiot, no matter how much his heart condemned him. "I'm with child. I need to get my own shit together. You know about my ex."

Karin sighed and Itachi looked away. _No one_ ever liked Hidan; the fucking monster. "Yeah yeah, Sas. Know need to tell me about that pig."

Sasuke only shook his head. He supposed he could at least be nice to that blond guy. That would make Karin happy. Condemning him and keeping his distance would make his heart sad. But he didn't care.

"I have to go, guys." Karin spoke up. "Have to open up shop. Love ya." Karin walked out the back door and Sasuke grabbed a small tote bag.

"I'm leaving too. I have to get some food for home and I'll be there all day."

Itachi sighed. "Do you want me to come? I can leave now since it's not so busy."

"Aniki, I don't need help. I'm totally fine." Sasuke stated proudly. He went to the back and walked out.

Although the diner was close to the end of town, it was ideally close to the center as well. Thus he chose to walk, pulled out a cigarette and began chewing on it, getting lost in his own thoughts.

Naruto Uzumaki, the damned idiot, was liked by every person he met. Except Sasuke, however. That should have been expected. Sasuke never liked anyone besides Karin and his family.

Hidan too. He liked Hidan when he was young, dumb, and horrible with judgement. When he wanted to let everyone in. Before he arrested his heart and placed it on death row.

The Uchiha was so stuck in his thoughts, He hadn't even known that he already stormed within the market and angrily picked up tomatoes from its stand.

The old man, supposedly the owner, smiled at him. "That'll be 14 ryo." Sasuke scowled at his positive attitude and begrudgingly. The man lost his frown and Sasuke got even angrier because now he knew that the idiot blond was only person who seemed unaffected by his grumpy mood.

Sasuke proceeded to angrily pick up his food items. Once he was done, he walked out of the small district, letting out a breath he had no idea he was holding. He never liked being surrounded by others. Now even when he was a child.

"Hey, Sasuke, right?" Just after a few hours, he knew that voice. He hated that voice already. He turned his pale head to a construction site next to him.

Naruto was jogging over to him, carrying a large box of wood with a container of paint, his shirt soaked in sweat by the collar. Sasuke had to admit, he looked hot. He blamed that on pregnancy hormones.

"Hey" Naruto finally spoke when he reached him. "I'm Naruto, remember?"

Hot men always had the sizzling, fried to a pool of ashes brain. "It's only been a few hours" The Uchiha mumbled, looking anywhere but at the covered chest. He chose to look up at the twitching jaw instead. "Dumbass."

Naruto laughed, and as Sasuke walked away, he walked in sync with him. "So where you headed?"

"Home"

"I'll walk yoou."

"It's a free place to walk." Sasuke replied hotly, daring Naruto to say another word.

"I was at that construction site because I just got a job with their company."

Sasuke wanted so badly to facepalm himself. But this was Karin's relative so he had to play nice. "Is that why you have wood and paint?"

"No...I was going to build Takeda a castle in his room and I was going to paint sea creatures on the side of his tube."

Sasuke frowned. Why was this dummy such a good father? It didn't make sense to him. Guys like Naruto, who were funny when you first met them, were supposed to be total assholes. They should always hate kids and family. They should be mean.

Out of the blue setting sky, Sasuke's bag of vegetables and spices were taken from him. He watched Naruto put it on his own shoulder. "Holding a bag like that won't only strain your shoulder. It'll hurt the baby too."

Sasuke laughed bitterly. "And you sure do know what it's like?"

"Yes. I was there during Takeda's...progress I should say."

"Hn."

"So how far are you?" Naruto questioned as Sasuke turned on his street.

"Three months."

"Cool. So how do you like the town?"

"It's horrible." Sasuke wanted to believe that this would turn Naruto off. Make him think that Sasuke was nothing but negative energy. It didn't work.

The blond only smiled sadly at him and Sasuke never fucking hated his life more than this moment. Why did it affect him?

"It'll get better." Naruto spoke. "I promise. Once your child is out, you'll feel like the luckiest man alive."

And Sasuke chose to believe him. Here the blond was. From today, everyone learned that Naruto's dreams had been ruined because of his decisions revolving around Takeda's mother and he was taking care of a child that wasn't his. Still he seemed content with what he had. It _had_ to get better.

"Hn. You better be right." Sasuke mumbled. As they neared his house, Sasuke found himself in a dull mood. He had to admit, even though it was short, the conversation with Naruto had been the best he had in his life.

"This is my hous-" Sasuke froze as he stared at the bench across the street; or what was on it.

She had her full jogging gear on. A deep red shirt and shorts that matched her stupid pink hair. As she lifted her leg to stretch, green eyes met black. And it was the most awkward situation ever. She was sweaty and panting heavily and it made all those horrid memories come back to Sasuke. _That skinny whore thinks she looks great,_ he thought.

"Woah" Naruto mumbled from beside him. "She is _not_ the sight for sore eyes."

Sakura looked away and began jogging again. How dare she? She did it on purpose; coming down right across from his house. After all she and the _scum_ had done to him. _She_ was the sole reason he had suffered all those years.

Sasuke stomped up his steps, completely aware of Naruto following him. "Are you okay? You loo-"

"You don't know anything!" Sasuke screamed as he turned to look at the larger man. "You think you can just come here and read people and be some fucking saint. Well news flash, I fucking don't like you. You're dumb and stupid!"

Sasuke opened his door as Naruto walked closer. "I waaas just trying to-"

"I don't need your help!" And the door was slammed.

"-Have a good conversation." He heard Naruto finish.

The Uchiha leaned his back against the door and touched his temple in an attempt to calm himself.

That bitch had some nerve. And she probably thought she looked good. Naruto's words repeated themselves in his mind.

 _She is not the sight for sore eyes._

He smiled softly. He should at least apologize. He opened the door and peaked out, finding the blond resting against the house.

"I thought you might come back."

"You don't know anything" Sasuke hissed.

Naruto smiled. "Thinking and knowing are two different things. I just understand…"

"You understand what?" The Uchiha demanded. Surely the blond didn't know his history with the two timing bitch.

"That you forgot your groceries." Naruto stated holding up his bag. Sasuke's mouth twitched and he retrieved the bag from Naruto.

He looked toward the sky. "The sun is setting. You don't know town well enough. You shouldn't be waiting outside if you have to walk home." He stated.

"And you shouldn't stress while with child."

"Don't ignore me" Sasuke snapped, but the blond was right. Seeing her brought back so many memories. Some bad, some gruesome, others horrible, but never a single good.

Naruto leaned off the house. "I wasn't. I live down the street." The blond reached his hand up and by adaption, Sasuke flinched back and covered his face.

When there was no impact, the raven looked over his arm shield to find a shocked blond. "I wouldn't...you thought I was going to hit you." Sasuke said nothing, only looked down.

"Even if you know nothing about me, I wouldn't. You're pregnant and even if you weren't, I still wouldn't. I was only going to wipe a tear. You were thinking enough to let it fall."

This time, a tan hand raised more slowly, and rubbed across the pale face. "The lion who intimidates the sheep for fun is the true coward. Your ex and the child's father….he hit you, didn't he? A lot?"

Sasuke said nothing. He pushed away from Naruto and walked into the house. Before the door was shut, a softer tone came. "I better not meet him, 'cause I'll kick his ass."

This time Sasuke did smile; as friendly as possible. "Thank you for the conversation, Naruto. Bye." He whispered and finally closed the door.

When the footsteps were gone fully, Sasuke watched as someone walked from the kitchen. He raised a dark brow.

"I left the diner early" Itachi whispered with tears in his eyes. "I heard everything."

* * *

" _What to fuck did I say about inviting family over to my house?" Hidan questioned a 19 year old Sasuke, walking closer to him._

 _Sasuke backed away and shook his head. "I haven't see Itachi in mont-"_

 _He was cut off with a slap to his face. "I don't care, you understand? I pay for everything in here, you stupid whore. You don't."_

 _Sasuke watched as Hidan was tackled to the ground by his older brother. Itachi wrapped his pale fingers around the other man's neck. "Don't you ever touch my brother, you scum."_

 _Sasuke pulled his brother from his boyfriend. "Itachi, calm down. He didn't mean anything by it. He's drunk."_

 _The older Uchiha was seething. "He just slapped you, Sasuke. How can you-"_

" _Tell your brother to leave or you both can go." Hidan interrupted, standing._

 _Sasuke was a desperate man. He wanted love for so many years, that he looked to his brother. "Itachi?" He whispered._

 _If Itachi was shocked, he didn't show it. He only turned to the front door after kissing his brother's head. He got the message:_ leave and please don't tell about this if you love me. " _Bye, Otouto."_

 _When the man left, Sasuke watched as Hidan stared at the bear bottle he broke not even five minutes ago._

" _Clean up this fucking mess." Hidan stated as he staggered into their room._

 _And Sasuke was so fucking stupid and in love that he did._

* * *

Itachi had _never_ liked Hidan. He always tried defending his younger brother every chance he got, even if that did mean getting bruised up. The man wiped his tears.

"It's just….It's been so long since you smiled like. He's a really great guy." He stated, referring to Naruto. "Here. I'll put your veggies up, you go and take a nap."

The man grabbed the bag and walked back into the kitchen. Sasuke, with so many thoughts on his mind, treaded upstairs softly.

He laid in his bed. Naruto stated he wouldn't dare touch him, yet Hidan never even apologized after that first slap. In fact, that slap turned into punches, cuts, burns, and even knockouts.

Sasuke yawned and curled to the side, his final thoughts being Naruto's tan hand wiping his face, ever so softly, like Sasuke was the most fragile and delicate thing in the universe.

His heart loved that and it jumped.

"Don't you fucking dare." He told the organ softly, before his eyes finally closed.

 **So, I hope you guys liked this. I tried to compromise and I hope that worked for you all. Yay, we met Karin and she's happy she has family.**

 **I'm sure you all know who Hidan's knew girl is now. ;)**

 **Hida beat Sasuke; you'll find out more. THIS ISN'T OVER.**

 **I must say that Naruto is a wonderful first time father. The part where he countered every annoying baby flaw was cute.**

 **Finally, for this story, I'm seriously going to need some motivation. So please leave a review. I'm addicted to them and I'll feel the story isn't good enough if I don't have it. It's called withdrawal.**


	3. A Rose Is Still a Rose

**A Rose is Still a Rose**

 **You guys are so fucking awesome. I thought this story didn't have it. I was really just going to let it go because I thought the first chapter was horrible. Everyone who gave a review, I love you all. It means a lot that I'm not the only one that enjoys this story. Someone even asked me could I add more drawled out words. Awesome day, I swear.**

Naruto opened his eyes, by adaption, at seven AM. Takeda was a light sleeper and had always been, so Naruto got used to getting up really early really quickly.

The blond walked to his bathroom only to wash his face and brush his teeth. Three weeks they had lived in Konoha now and the man genuinely liked it.

Karin Uzumaki did some research with him and the two found out that they were cousins. He chuckled and left the bathroom. Ever since then, the girl would barge into their home at unsuspecting moments.

He didn't really mind; Takeda liked her, and Kiba _really_ liked her. In the time they had been there, Naruto found out that Karin was the best friend of Sasuke Uchiha, the pregnant man who obviously hated the world.

Could Naruto blame him for his attitude? Not only had he been in an abusive relationship for Kami knows how long, but he had also been knocked up and left by the same man.

No matter how many times he had been degraded stepping into that diner, he still wanted to help the Uchiha. His personality was wonderful to him and he had to pride himself; He may be the only one in town besides Karin and the other Uchihas who wasn't put off by the scowling face and menacing pretty eyes.

Naruto was absolutely sure that he wasn't looking for a relationship; he had to take care of Takeda obviously. But that didn't stop him from gaining an interesting friend.

Kiba was an animal lie himself, always prideful and believing himself.

Kisame was the player as well as the hustler. He and Naruto shared a desire to go places.

But, Sasuke….he was one of a kind. Sure he was the average asshole, but deep down, Naruto saw through the mask. He even got stories from Karin.

Thinking of Sasuke made the young father recall the incident. When he found out that Sasuke had been in an abusive relationship, he tried his best not to show his anger.

Sasuke may have acted cold, but for a single moment, his usually cold obsidian eyes had become fearful, afraid of a hand.

If he ever met the fucker, Naruto could kill him; or close, he considered. Still, Naruto was past those days. Those days where he really hurt people for those he loved.

* * *

 _Naruto hugged his only female friend close to his chest as she cried her heart out. He looked toward Kiba and Kisame, who just shook their heads._

" _Hinata-hime, you want to tell me what happened?"_

 _The girl had run all the way over to his house, frightened as hell. Her lip was bloody. That was ten minutes before and she was still sobbing._

 _Hinata looked up, the tears hardly affecting the hue of her hueless eyes. "I was at the gas station and some guys...they kept messing with me. I kept telling them to leave me alone, but they just kept calling me a freak and.."_

 _The fifteen year old never finished her sentence as sobs took the words. It was fine, however. Naruto heard enough. He knew which guys hung out at the station._

 _He kissed his surrogate sister's forehead and moved back. "Kiba, clean her lip, and have her get some rest. Kisame and I will be right back."_

 _Kiba nodded and gave Naruto an 'I know what's happening' look. The blond followed his blue friend out to the garage. He threw Kisame his father's crowbar and grabbed a wooden bat for himself._

 _He whistled and Kyūbi came running out the house. "You ready boy?" Naruto questioned, rubbing the dog's chin. The orange hound growled. He always got fierce just as Naruto did, almost like they shared the same mind. "I know...I'm pissed too."_

" _We'll walk" Kisame spoke up, deciding to intimidate the boys more. "I want to chase someone."_

 _Naruto was never one to lose his temper. Neither were Kiba or Kisame; but when one of them were messed with, they got protective; seething even. Hinata was theirs to protect and if anyone ever touched her-._

" _There they are." Kisame spoke up. They were so angry, they hadn't even noticed their speed had increased. Naruto watched the three unknown boys. One with blond hair was speaking as the others laughed._

" _We got that bitch. Her and her whole family are fucking freaks anyway. Won't be coming back here anytime soon."_

 _Naruto grabbed the bat with both hands and his own team advanced. "Hey! You like messing with people?"_

 _The boys, who looked no older than twenty, looked at him, their eyebrows raised. "Who the fuck ar-"_

" _Get the one in the black pants, Kyūbi." The dog barked at Naruto's command and ran forward, tackling one of the boys with his large body._

 _The other boys moved back in horror and then looked at Naruto and Kisame, who were still advancing. "Dude, what the fu-"_

 _He never finished….because Naruto's bat already touched his face. The blond leader fell to the ground as Kisame swatted the crowbar at his leg._

 _Naruto began hitting the third boy with the back until he stopped trying to crawl away. He grabbed the boy's head and watched his bloody face._

" _That girl that you were fucking with...she's like a little sister to me. If you ever in your useless life, mess with her or any of my friends, I'll kill you. The name's Naruto. Ask about me."_

* * *

Naruto himself shuddered at the way he reacted as a child; a dumb teenager. That had been the last time it happened and it had been for Hinata.

Naruto got the feeling that if he met Sasuke's nameless ex, he would do worse than his prior memories conceived. And that scared him. Was he _that_ protective of a stranger? Someone he just met?

"Ow!" He screamed and grabbed his foot. By being so engrossed in his thoughts, Naruto had no time to notice Takeda's toy firetruck planted on the floor. "Fuck" he hissed out quietly, just incase the child was awake.

Grabbing the truck and staring at it as if it were the most evil object in the world, Naruto tiptoed inside his son's room.

The boy was asleep on his stomach, his dark locks all over the place. Kyūbi lay at the end of the bed. Naruto smiled and, sitting the fire truck on the boy's dresser, kissed the child's forehead, lifted the sleeping dog and left the room.

The Akita Inu looked up at him as he walked down the steps. Naruto assumed the dog never growled when he was picked up because he knew it was _Naruto_ lifting him. The blond was the only person actually able to lift his long time dog with no problem.

"You knooow you're only allowed in my room or the dog house. Takeda has horrible allergies." the man whispered, kissing his dog's head lightly. He sat him down on the kitchen floor.

"Hold on." Naruto pulled out Kyūbi's food and poured it into his large bowl, where it was happily eaten.

"Okay, what shall I make Takeda?" The blond asked himself. "Ah."

The blond retrieved his ingredients from the cabinets for a nice breakfast: Soybean Natto, white rice, Miso soup, pickled cucumber, four rolled egg omelettes, and grilled salmon.

Naruto hummed happily as he cooked, occasionally checking on his dog to make sure he was getting all his nutrients for the day.

As he set the table, Kiba walked in. "Yes!" The dog man yelled. "You cook the best. I swear you're the only man who can cook and still look manly."

Naruto raised a brow. "Don't flatter me. You're lucky one of us knows how to cook." He stated as he checked the salmon on the small indoor grill palette.

"Of course it had to be _you_ , N." Kiba stated, making everyone's plates.

Naruto's jaw chose to hang down at that moment and he couldn't reply. Three years prior, the doctor had told him when such a thing happened, he shouldn't touch it; he was advised not to try holding it up since it would only make his condition worse.

The doctor informed the best way to get through the situation was to try biting a few times; although his jaw wouldn't move the first few times, it would snap back in place not too much later.

Kiba waited patiently as he did just that. Eventually, Naruto's tan jaw came up and his teeth connected. He bit air a few times and the Inuzuka smiled.

Naruto was lucky to have friends like he did. Those who accepted him for who he was.

"Hooow so?" He questioned.

"Well because you have Takeda. It's your job now to cook for someone; for Takeda. If you didn't know how to cook, the kid would be eating ramen everyday."

Naruto laughed. Although he loved the stuff, he always wanted Takeda to eat a bit healthier than he used to himself.

Kiba sat down and waited until the salmon was done. "Your cousin called this morning, Karin. She asked if we wanted to attend the beach with her today."

Naruto nodded. "Are you going?"

"If I get to see her in a swimsuit, hell yeah. But, she's bringing her friends and I need mine. I don't really want to to feel left out."

"I'll go since I'm off. Does Kisame have work today?" Naruto questioned. The shark man had recently gotten a job as a shark trainer at Konoha's aquarium. He was good at what he did too. The best and only.

"No." They were quiet for a moment. "You know Sasuke is going."

Naruto turned off the grill and stared at his friend, unsure of how to feel about this claim. "So?"

Kiba rolled his eyes. "So..this could be your chance to speak with him, get to know him better. You did say he was hot."

"He is beautiful." Naruto stated. "But, I only ever see him at the diner or around town. To be honest, I don't think he tolerates me."

"That guy doesn't tolerate _the world_." Kiba exclaimed and Naruto actually laughed. It seemed true enough.

"Still, we don't know each other and plus he's pregnant."

Kiba raised a brow. "You had no problem with that three years ago."

"Hinata was my friend and only that. She grew up with me, I barely know Sasuke's birthday, and you know the circumstances of the past."

"Fine" Kiba whined. "Are you still coming?"

"Yeah, but I need to wash Kyūbi and paint the rest of Takeda's tub first." Naruto placed a piece of salmon inf everyone's dish. "I'll beee back. I'm going to wake everyone else."

Naruto pet Kyūbi's head. "Eat fast beast, I'll need to wash you up." The dog barked in understanding.

Naruto turned down the left hallway to Kisame's room. "Hey, Kis, breakfast is ready!"

Shuffling could be heard from the other side and Kisame came out sporting the same thing Naruto had on: solely grey sweatpants, except Naruto's were orange.

"Morning, man."

Kisame lifted his chin. "We're going to the beach today? I heard since the kitchen is right below me. Is Itachi going?"

Naruto turned down the large hallway. "Yeah. We'll head out when I'm done with what I have to do here."

"Thank goodness. I didn't finish the last wall of the dog house out back. That'll take an hour."

"We have….time." The blond twitched out. When he got to Takeda's door, it was opened quietly and softly.

"Bub?" He singsonged. He stopped pushing the door; Takeda wasn't on his bed anymore. However, five pillows created a trail from it to the indoor castle that he put up for the boy a week ago.

The wooden, painted green, object didn't look like a castle; more of a treehouse in the top corner of his room, with a ladder going up.

The door was opened wider and Takeda peaked out the window of his castle. "King tou-san! The dragons have attacked the fortwess. There is lava everywhere."

Naruto mocked shock. "So all I need to do is hop on these rocks to the castle, Prince Takeda? Will I be safe then?"

Takeda nodded and Naruto stepped foot on the first pillow, making a mental note to put their cases in the washer later.

"I'm almost there, prince."

"Tread on carefully, King Naruto." Takeda spoke softly.

When Naruto was finally to his son's castle, he had been tall enough to hang on the edge of the door.

"Oh no, prince. I'm slipping."

Takeda gasped and put his hand forward. "Grab my-nooo!"

Naruto had already fell softly onto the floor. He pretended to be dead as he heard the small footsteps coming down the ladder.

"Good news, daddy: The royal elders said that you were invicbubble." Naruto held in a small chuckle at his three year old's use of words.

"Daddy?"

"Gotcha!" The yelled, grabbing his son and tickling him.

"No!...daddy...I think breakfast is ready." The pale eyed boy stated in a fit of giggles.

Naruto chuckled and picked up the child. "I think you're right, son. Let's go."

As he walked from the room and down the steps, Takeda rested his head on his father's tan chest and touched a mark above Naruto's right nipple. "Daddy, what does this say?"

"It says 'he who loves the vase also loves what is inside.' That is an African proverb that explains true beauty in its simplest form."

Takeda tilted his head in confusion and Naruto chuckled. "I'll tell you when you get older."

"Okay. What does that say?" The boy asked again, touching the skin belonging to Naruto's ab.

"Hinata" The man stated softly.

"Oh" The blond breathed a sigh of relief. Takeda was just a child and had never asked about Hinata when he saw her on pictures or when Naruto said her name. He wasn't sure that he was even ready to tell his son the full story of his conceivement.

They made it to the kitchen and Takeda was place in a seat. "Good morning, uncle Kiba and uncle Kisame. Thank you both for waiting on us."

Kiba ruffled the boy's hair as Kisame spoke. "Wouldn't do it without ya, kid. Or your great dad who cooked all of this."

Naruto smiled as he sat down. Instantly, they all began eating. Akamaru stood by the table as Kiba let the dog nibble on his salmon.

"That's why Akamaru stopped growing." Naruto explained, disapprovingly. "I gave Kyū no extra things and look at him. Isn't that right?"

The orange dog roared as he walked in and laid down. Kiba grumbled and began eating his own food.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah, bub?"

Takeda was frowning and leaning over his food, his long hair in his way. "I can't see my food."

"Hold on." Naruto reached into his pocket, pulling out a hair holder. Takeda's hair was placed in a back ponytail. "There you go."

"Thank you."

Kisame raised a brow. "You keep hair ties on you?"

"Just incase his hair is irritating him. I'm not getting it cut until he gets a bit older. Even then, it'll only need to be trimmed."

The food was eaten silently, everyone occasionally praising Naruto on his skills. When done, Kiba called dishes and Kisame said he would take Takeda a bath to save Naruto energy.

"Thanks guys" The blond smiled. "It really means a lot that you guys are sticking with me and all."

Kiba and Kisame waved him off, but this was a big deal for Naruto. Having his dreams dumped in his face, dropping out of college, and tackling jobs as well as Takeda made him tired, but _never_ alone. His friends, no matter how idiotic or sadistic they seemed, were friends of one kind.

The kind of people who said good things behind your back and bad things to your face. _Hard times reveal true friends,_ he thought. The man couldn't let it pass.

"I'm serious guys. The past three years have been as weary assss they've been wonderful. I'm glad you're both my truest friends." He was getting teary eyed, so the blond blinked a few times to stop them. "You guys are great, even though you suck."

Kiba laughed and put the dishes in the sink as Kisame lifted Takeda. "You suck too man."

Naruto smiled. They were men so he knew the translation of that statement. ' _We love you too, man.'_ He walked upstairs. "Beast!"

On cue, Kyūbi came running up the steps, passing Naruto and running into his own personal bathroom.

He stared at the dog after turning on the bath water. "You love getting cleaned, don't you?" The Akita Inu twirled around his legs and barked happily. "Good. I like cleaning you."

Naruto stopped the water and helped Kyūbi into the tub, grabbing the sponge brush. As he brushed the dog's fur, it gave the father time to understand his mutt.

Kyūbi had been there always. Like Takeda, the blond had been a more advanced child. "You too, Ky." The dog stared at him. "Thanks for sticking with me all these years too."

The dog licked Naruto's face. "Yeah, boy. You were here all the time."

* * *

 _A small child of blond hair and sky kissed eyes walked through the outskirts of Konohagakure. The boy was supposed to be in the orphanage by this time; where the sun touched the ground, but still gave small light to the world._

 _But, the three year old assumed no one cared that much to retrieve him. He was alone._

 _The boy turned down an alleyway, which was the quickest way back to his 'home.' As he stood tall through the alleyway, the boy was stopped by a rumble in a dumpster._

 _He stared to the right. Another rumble. "Hello?" He whispered. No one said a thing, so the boy walked closer._

 _The rumbling grew louder. The blond child was unable to reach the top of the dumpster, thus he grabbed a box. When he opened the lid, a gasp escaped his mouth._

 _Laying down on some old newspapers was a very small puppy. He looked at the boy teary eyed._

" _Wow" The child exclaimed. He grabbed the puppy with one arm. "My names Naruto!" The boy told the pup._

 _The boy hopped down and held the dog in the air. "You must be all alone." Blue eyes shined with happy tears and the dog was hugged close. "Don't worry." He stated softly. "So am I._

 _I'll take good care of you." The dog snuggled closer to Naruto. "You look like a fox. I think I'll call you Kyūbi."_

 _ **NSNS**_

 _When Naruto and his new friend made it back to the orphanage, a woman with blond hair stood in the doorway with the organization's headmaster, who seemed to be attempting to persuade the woman._

" _Tsunade-sama, I can assure if you just wa-"_

" _I can't...I appreciate you showing me the kids. I just don't think any of them are for me. I apologize for wasting so much time."_

 _Before the headmaster spoke again, his head snapped toward Naruto's direction. "Naruto-kun, why were you out so late? Where did you go?"_

 _Naruto smiled and moved forward. "I made my first ever friend, headmaster. Now, the other kids will let me have my bread."_

 _The headmaster sighed. "Just get inside, Naruto. I'm talking now."_

 _Naruto looked at the woman. "Hi miss." He stated shyly._

 _The woman smiled and crouched down. "Hello, Naruto. My name is Tsunade Senju."_

" _Oh. This is my dog Kyūbi. I just found him in the dumpster. Do you want to pet him?"_

 _Tsunade nodded and touched the dog. "Aww. He's so sweet."_

 _Naruto looked at her. "I like your jewelry in the middle of your forehead. I won't ask to have it though. The kids say that when I ask for stuff, no one will like me. You like me, don't you?"_

 _The woman looked to the headmaster and nodded. She ruffled Naruto's hair softly. "I like you just fine, bubba."_

* * *

Naruto smiled and grabbed his dog's towel. Everyone was here for him. "You smeell wonderful, beast."

When the dog was dried off as much as he could, Naruto sent him outside to shake more and then he would brush his fur. In the meantime, it was time to finish painting Takeda's tub.

The blond walked out of Kyūbi's bathroom, where he found his son dressed in his swimming trunks. "You look very nice, bub. Where's uncle Kisame and uncle Kiba?"

"Thank you. Uncle Kiba is in the shower and uncle Kisame went to finish the dog house. Can I go play in my castle until it's time to go, daddy?" The child asked.

Naruto nodded and went to his own room to get the monitor. The small device helped Naruto work around the house while making sure Takeda was safe as well.

When he walked the bathroom his son mostly used, the blond grabbed the paint from a shelf and contemplated on his work.

The blond had many talents and skills; combat, language, and more recently, drawing. On the side of the tub, was a large wave that seemed to be coming from the object. A whale was higher up and flipped as if he just jumped from the water.

Naruto decided that he would paint the tub as well to look more like the ocean. With his skill, it would only take an hour. Then they would all be ready to go.

* * *

Sasuke smiled down at his stomach as he woke up. "We're only four months along, but you can't wait to get out, can you?"

A small lump appeared in his stomach and he touched where it hit. "I know." He whispered. There was a knock on his door and his mood instantly changed to dull. "Yes?"

Itachi came in. "You're finally awake, otout-"

"Move it, mister." A girl interrupted. Itachi was yanked from behind and Sasuke's door was kicked open. Karin walked in with a strong smile. "Good news, we're going to the beach."

"Um...I have an appointment today." Sasuke explained, eyebrows raised at where his brother was thrown.

On cue, Itachi walked in rubbing his head. "We know. It's at five and we can leave then. Kami, Karin, the stairs are right there."

Karin smiled sheepishly and sat next to her best friend. Her hand touched his stomach. "How's my nephew coming along?"

Sasuke's mouth twitched. "Just fine. Who's going to the beach?"

"Oh you know….me, you, Itachi, Kisame, kiba….and Naruto." The last name was whispered, but the pregnant man still heard it.

He shook his head. "I'm not going." He _did_ _not_ like being around that blond father. He only received good energy around him; that was a bad thing. Naruto Uzumaki was not his cup of tea.

Karin frowned. "He's a great person and he's my cousin."

"Fine" Sasuke snapped. "I'll go...for you. That doesn't mean, I'm enjoying it." And Karin cheered.

"Then get dressed." Karin stood. "Since you woke up so late, we leave immediately after you and the baby have breakfast." With that, his brother and friend walked out.

Sasuke sighed and looked down at his stomach. "We just can't get away from this guy, can we? With his dumb niceness and nice face. It won't be long until he changes on us too."

There wasn't a kick this time and Sasuke assumed the infant said 'deal with it.'

Another sigh. "I guess I have to." Today would be a long day.

* * *

"Are we meeting them here?" Sasuke asked, with a scowl on his face. The scowl was either because of all the happy humans at the beach or the fact that he wore a long see through gown to cover his baby bump.

It wasn't that people discriminated because of his condition; it was rare, but it happened. It was because they would always ask about the child's father and dumb shit like that.

Karin let out a "yup" as she pushed their large beach umbrella into the sand. Itachi was giddy and looking everywhere.

After a moment, Sasuke had to hold his brother's arm. "You look nice, dammit. Kisame will die of lust when he sees you."

Itachi nodded and wiped his forehead.

"Akamaru slow down!"

The Uchiha brother's looked to see Kiba's large dog running toward Mimi and Kisame chasing him. "He looks so hot." The older Uchiha whispered.

Kiba walked ahead. "So does Kiba." Karin whispered. "But where's my cousin?"

Another bark, or roar could be hear and everyone looked to see the blond's Akita Inu carrying Takeda on his back.

"Hi, Aunt Karin!" the boy yelled. Behind him was Naruto, his stomach, tattoos, and v-line on full display. He looked fucking good. And Sasuke hated that.

Everyone on the beach stared for longer than ten seconds. It was like the young father was the sun himself. Naruto Uzumaki was a man who should be arrogant. But he was so humble. And Sasuke hated that even more.

When the man finally reached them, he smiled at Sasuke. "Hi. Haven't seen you in a while, Sasuke."

"Hn" He wouldn't give this idiot the satisfaction of a conversation. Everyone began speaking in their own circle and Sasuke laid down on his towel to get some rest.

An hour passed of just relaxing before a shadow blocked his sunlight. Naruto was smiling at him and When Sasuke frowned, he sat next to him. "You shouldn't wear that gown thingy. Flaunt your pregnancy, yoouu know?"

Sasuke grunted. "I'm fine how I am."

"You are fine, but you'll look even better without the robe." Sasuke looked to his left now. The blond was smiling at him.

"Fine if you'd just shut up." Sasuke stood and removed the gown, showing off his pale baby bump. He sat back down. "You happy?" He snarled.

Naruto was smiling, watching his son build a sand castle. "Happy, not satisfied. Are you getting in the water today?"

"I'm pregnant, dumbass. I don't want to strain myself or my child."

"You can get on my shoulders." The blond suggested. Sasuke frowned. "You won't be heavy, don't worry."

That was the last of his concerns. "Stop trying to interact with me." Sasuke stated less harshly. _I'm an ass to you._

Naruto laughed. "You seem at conflict with yourself. Weell...will you?"

"No. I'm staying here." The raven mumbled. The conversation ended there...at least he assumed it did.

"It's a beautiful morning!

Ooh!"

Obsidian eyes widened as Naruto began singing and everyone looked at them. "Stop that, dumb fuck." He hissed.

Naruto shook his head. "Not until you hop on my shoulders, beautiful." He whispered. "I think I'll take a walk outside! And you smile!"

"Okay, Okay." Naruto crouched on his elbows and knees. Sasuke shyly put his legs on either side of the tan shoulders, still subconscious about his weight.

"Are you on?" A dark brow was raised. Was this guy _that_ dumb? Sasuke was on his shoulders.

"Yes, stupid."

The Uzumaki stood with no problem, almost gracefully. "Are you sure? Man you're so light. If you didn't have only shorts on, I would think you just had a weightless balloon under your shirt."

Sasuke smiled and he was so happy the blond couldn't see it. Hidan had always called him fat and _never_ called him beautiful, not even when they first met. "Whatever. Are you going to take me in the water or what? I'm doing this for Karin."

Naruto nodded and called his son. As they walked toward the beach, Sasuke could feel the stared of other occupants of the beach. And they weren't because of his stomach; no...these stares were jealous.

"Hey, everyone." Naruto called. "Sasuke, get them."

Without thinking, Sasuke splashed Karin and Kisame with some water. Kisame growled. "Seems like I have to get my own warrior. Come on, nephew."

The shark man grabbed Takeda and sat the boy on his shoulder. Not so long after, everyone splashed water at anything that came in their path.

It was the most fun Sasuke had in years.

When Takeda's feet became pruny, Naruto decided that they should just take a walk and collect seashells.

"Would you mind coming along Sasuke? The others seem to like the water, and I don't want the fun to stop for you." Naruto questioned.

Of course, Sasuke begrudgingly accepted. "Only because I don't want to hear your horrible singing."

Naruto laughed and helped Takeda clean his shell bucket. "You got it, bub?"

"Un-hung, daddy."

The father whistled. "Beast?" Kyūbi came running and they began walking, Takeda further from the water, Naruto and Sasuke closer.

They walked in a comfortable silence until Sasuke himself spoke. "I apologize for the other day...three weeks ago. I was being an ass because of someone else. I took it out on you."

Naruto smiled down at him. "It's alright. I'm assuming the pink haired girl is the skinny bitch that asshole left you for?"

Sasuke nodded. He liked Naruto's pet names for the people he despised.

"You shouldn't feel bad about giving old rusty toys to the less fortunate."

Sasuke smiled and looked down. "It's not that. I don't care about Hidan, my ex, anymore. I stopped loving him once he started hitting me. That was four years ago. It's just...that girl, Sakura, she was my friend...way before we all met Hidan."

* * *

 _Sasuke drove silently to his boyfriend's of five years house. They had gotten into a huge fight the day before, resulting in Sasuke getting kicked out with a busted knee cap and black eye. He was driving with one fucking eye._

 _Itachi, his parents, Karin, and Sakura told him not to go there. But he needed his clothing...and as sick as it sounded, he wanted to make up with Hidan; tell the 29 year old that everything was going to be okay. He was desperate and he felt he was the only one who understood Hidan._

 _Pulling up at the man's house, he barely noticed the hot pink car parked in the driveway; his head was down as he limped to the door._

 _After ringing the doorbell, he waited for a moment. Hidan opened the door and leaned against it. "You're back."_

 _Sasuke kept his head down. "I just came to get my things."_

" _I already packed them." The older male stated, moving out of the way for the raven. "I'm not helping in carrying them out."_

 _Sasuke walked past his boyfriend. When the door was closed, he spun and wrapped his arms around the other's waist, hiding his ace in the chest. "I'm sorry I'm such a bother."_

 _For a moment, a really long moment, they stayed like that. Sasuke was going to think Hidan loved him under all the torment, especially when the older man hugged him back and kissed his head. "You're not...I love y-"_

 _Before the older man finished what would have probably changed their lives, someone walked down the stairs. Sasuke looked from the woman's pretty legs to her pink bun on the top of her head._

 _He pushed away from Hidan gently to stare at his second best friend. "How long?"_

" _A few months after you guys started dating." That was only a few months into a five year relationship. "It just happen-"_

" _Is that why..?" Sasuke cut his ex-friend off as he stared at a...was that a guilty Hidan? "Is that why you started beating me? Why you killed him or her?"_

 _The man shook his head, "I-"_

 _Sasuke cut him off too and went to grab his bag. "It's okay. I understand. She's skinnier. She's funnier. She's prettier. Don't worry. I wouldn't choose me either."_

 _He looked up at Hidan and a tear escaped the single eye that still worked temporarily. "I guess this is goodbye. It wasn't fun."_

 _If Sasuke looked clearly, or if his eye wasn't so blurred, he would have saw that Hidan teared up too. "I-"_

 _Sakura opened up the door and looked at Sasuke steamingly. "I think you should go." She stated softly._

 _When the Uchiha left, a scowl marred his face. One that would shape into it. The worst part about it is that Hidan's part in this scandal didn't hurt his heart. Just his feelings. He supposed he didn't have one anymore._

* * *

"And that's what happened" Sasuke mumbled. "Two weeks after that, I found out I was pregnant with this little guy or girl. Hidan never once treated me with respect. Only when we first met, he called me pretty and asked me out."

Naruto looked at him. "What do you mean Hidan killed him or her?"

Sasuke looked to Takeda. "You know, I would have had a kid Takeda's age or close. I was twenty one the first time I got pregnant. Hidan smiled a bit when he found out. Two days later, he punched me in the stomach and knocked me out.

When I woke up, there was blood….you know...where the baby came in. I had a miscarriage."

He was pulled into a hug then. Before he could tell the blond he didn't need his pity, Naruto spoke in a whisper. "It's alright to cry."

And Sasuke did. Into Naruto's bare chest...he really needed that let out. That was the first time he had seen the girl in three months, but where was Hidan? Were they still together? It didn't matter now. What mattered was how safe he felt in this single moment.

When Sasuke stopped, he moved back and wiped his tears. "We should head back. I have an appointment in thirty minutes."

Sasuke walked ahead as Naruto called his son and dog. When the blond stood next to him, he spoke up. "After that day, I let go of my heart."

"Why?" The taller man questioned.

"Who needs a heart when a heart can be broken?" the raven countered.

"You have one. I see it. If you didn't you would have gotten rid of your child. You wouldn't have cried."

"Hn"

The conversation ended there. When they got back, Kisame and Itachi were engrossed in a conversation and Kiba and Karin were in the water, splashing one another.

Sasuke felt guilty about ruining their moments just because he had to go. "If you don't want them to stop their fun, I can take you to the hospital." Naruto suggested.

The Uchiha thought for a moment. He didn't really. Plus his doctor was an old pervert. "Sure." He mumbled.

"Takeda-bub, do you mind taking Sasuke to the truck? I need to get our things."

The child grabbed the pregnant's man hand. "Come on, mister. I'll show you because you didn't eat you baby."

* * *

Naruto's home was closer, so Sasuke borrowed an orange t-shirt from him and black slacks from Naruto, both of which were too big for him.

Soon, they were all redressed, in the truck, and ready to go. The hospital wasn't so far, so it would only take them a few minutes.

The drive was silent until Takeda, who had been staring out the window, straight out asked "Daddy, in the olden days, was everything black and white?"

Sasuke snorted at Naruto's frowning face. "Bub, I'm not sure, I was never that old."

Takeda's pale eyes widened. "Daddy?" The child asked in a shocked whisper.

"Hm?"

"When are you going to die?" The boy questioned, genuinely confused. He just didn't understand the concept.

"I don't know, bub. Hopefullyy not for a long time." They rounded a corner, and the hospital appeared in view.

"Oh. When you die, I want a new daddy." The boy stated solemnly. So maybe he did understand the concept.

"You...what?" Naruto spazzed out.

"I love you, but I need a parent. I'm not allowed to touch the stove since I'm not old enough."

The Uchiha couldn't hold it. A laugh escaped his mouth before he could cover it. And then another. Soon, Sasuke was gasping for air and trying to stop laughing.

Naruto chuckled and parked. "We're here." He was the only one to step out. The pick up truck was too tall for Sasuke and Takeda to get out of.

Coming around, Naruto opened Takeda's door and sat him on the ground. "Don't move, bub. T-this is a parking ssspace."

The child nodded as Kyūbi jumped out of the back. When Naruto opened the door for Sasuke, the man held a monotone gaze.

The blond only chuckled and grabbed Sasuke's hand. Sasuke wrapped an arm around Naruto's neck. It happened twice today already and both times, Sasuke didn't look at Naruto.

However, this time the taller man stumbled back a bit and Sasuke clutched his neck tighter. They stared at one another.

For. A. Very. Fucking. Long. Time.

That's what it felt like. It had gotten to the point where Sasuke relaxed and _almost_ laid his face on Naruto's chest. Naruto's eyelids had closed three fourths of the way. They seemed hazy then.

"Daddy?" Takeda called.

Naruto still didn't look away, obviously stuck in the daze. "Yeaaah, bub?"

"That man nurse is staring at us."

Sasuke was the first to turn his head and Naruto let him go gently, almost hesitantly.

The man nurse Takeda spoke of was Orochimaru, Sasuke's personal doctor...at least until he had the child. No matter how much of a creep he was, the older man was an expert in the 'bodies within bodies' field.

"That's my doctor." Sasuke spoke in a whisper. "Careful, he's a bit of a creep."

"He looks like Marilyn Manson." Naruto stated, actually serious.

Sasuke snorted and walked ahead to the man. "Good evening, Orochimaru-san." he spoke in his now emotionless voice.

"Sasuke, I was beginning to think you wouldn't come." His snake eyes roamed Takeda. "And who is this?"

Naruto pulled his son behind his leg. "He's my son." the words were dangerous and Orochimaru, looked away from the boy.

"You must be Naruto Uzumaki. Don't worry. I'm good friend's with your surrogate father. He speaks about you a lot. I'm Orochimaru; Sasuke's doctor."

Naruto shook his hand and an awkward silence ensued: With Naruto frowning at Orochimaru, and Takeda hiding behind his father's leg.

"Let's get this over with." Sasuke stated, Orochimaru walking into the hospital before everyone.

"I don't like the man nurse, daddy." He heard Takeda whisper. "He hissed at me."

Naruto frowned. "Me neither. I got you, bub."

When they walked into the room, Orochimaru was quickly getting his equipment ready. "You can just lie down on the bed, Sasuke and roll your shirt up."

The raven did as told, smiling a bit at the astonished look Takeda held. The doctor came forward and began applying gel to the pale stomach. "This'll only take five minutes as it is a quick checkup."

When the gel was applied, Everyone besides Takeda who was still awwed by the baby bump, turned to look at the screen.

"I imagine you've been through this before, Naruto-kun."

Sasuke stared at the man who stared intently at the screen. "Yes actually. I think you should pay attention to these appointments. They're the most beautiful points of pregnancy since you get to see the child develop into something the host created. Striking."

The man had unconsciously slipped a finger through his son's dark locks and Sasuke actually smiled, looking back at the screen before the blond caught him.

"Seems like you did your research."

"Experience and books." Naruto commented. Takeda stood up and walked to Sasuke.

"Can I?"

Sasuke smiled and nodded. The young Uzumaki placed a finger on his large belly and instantly, his finger was kicked. "Wow. Daddy, did you see that?"

Naruto smiled. "I sure did."

* * *

"You can keep those clothes if you want." Naruto suggested as he helped Sasuke up his steps. Takeda had fallen asleep in the truck and the dog was keeping watch for a brief second.

"I will." The smaller man mumbled. "They're comfy." They stopped at the door.

Naruto smiled at him. "It's been nice talking to you...I mean actually talking. For what it's worth, I think you're absolutely beautiful….inside and out."

Sasuke looked toward the ground. "Thank you. For what it's worth, You're not really a dumbass….dumbass."

Naruto laughed. "Well, I should go. You have a good sleep." Before he knew it, Sasuke was pulled into a hug.

He stood frozen as Naruto walked to his truck. "You should get inside...I'm nooot leaving until I know you're safe."

Sasuke nodded and unlocked his door, waved to Naruto, and slipped inside.

The door was leaned against again, but this time Sasuke had to calm down his happy nerves.

He wouldn't wear his now imprisoned heart on his sleeve like he used to. He wouldn't be that dumb kid that fell too fast, crashed too hard, forgived too easily, and cared too much.

He'd take it slow.

Later that night after dinner, Naruto went to make sure his son was safe and alive. Though, while he walked, he had stopped and grinned to the point where his jaw really hurt.

He had been thinking about Sasuke, his newfound friend. How he held him...how stoic yet loving he was. Those those were dismissed as the blond touched his skin, where a beating organ lay under.

"Look heart, stop getting involved in everything. Your only job is to pump blood. That's it." He whispered, scolding the organ that seemed to have a mind of its own.

He walked into Takeda's room to find the boy's legs were hanging from his bed. Walking over and fixing the child, Naruto sat on the bed and kissed the pale forehead. He remembered the words the child spoke this same morning.

 _Tread on carefully, King Naruto_.

Although it was a mere children's game, the events of today made him realize how unconsciously philosophical his son was. As an adult, this message was translated into 'fall slowly.'

Naruto smiled and kissed the boy's forehead again. "I promise I will, my little prince."

"Daddy swears on it."

 **And there is the third chapter. The chapter's title explains how beautiful Sasuke still is even though he's been through so much pain. It's a song by Aretha Franklin.**

 **Naruto seemed a bit violent and protective as a teen, didn't he?**

 **Can you guys believe that Hidan broke Sas's kneecap? He also seemed a bit more guilty, like he love Sasuke. No? Alright then.**

 **And how cute is that; Naruto taking his little one's advice. "Tread on carefully, King Naruto."**

 **Uh, talk about _this_ Sakura. I say this because she's completely different in my other narusasu fics.**

 **We still didn't find out about Naruto's jaw. I kind of dropped a few hints. It'll actually be revealed soon, but not too soon. I want you guys to keep guessing.**

 **I hope the flashbacks were okay. My favorite was of Naruto meeting Kyūbi. There was a picture I saw and I had to add it in.**

 **Well, you guys know what I need for motivation: Reviews! Tell me what you think. :)**


	4. My Daddy

**My Daddy**

 **Hello, my kindred spirits. Again, thanks for all the reviews. It means a lot that you guys enjoy my characters, the plot, everything. It makes me super happy. I asked if you guys could guess the event that caused Naruto's jaw to malfunction. One guest even wondered if Hinata kicked while giving birth. It was the best idea ever. I couldn't even stop laughing. Shout out to guest YumiYang; he/she is awesome enough to think I'm a famous author.**

Fugaku frowned at his youngest son, who was sulking in back of the diner. "Stop sulking around, Sasuke, and get to work...unless of course you, you have something to do today."

"I'm four months pregnant and the shop didn't even open up yet." The pregnant man whined, his hormones picking up.

Fugaku rubbed his temples. "Four, not five. Meaning you can still move around and walk freely. Your mother didn't stop working until she was six months with Itachi."

"Sweetie, just go get the vegetables before your father has a heart attack." His mother reasoned, making Sasuke huff. He grabbed the small basket and walked out of the diner toward the greenhouse.

After he grabbed the tomatoes and spinach, the raven saw Naruto's large truck pull in. He sighed and walked into the diner. "Naruto's here." He called.

Itachi smiled. "I guess I should just make his usual now." Because Fugaku had taken a strong liking to Naruto, he had given Naruto an advantage. Before the diner opened for others, Naruto was allowed to come in and eat before work.

The blond, in return, vowed to fix up anything around shop and deal with imports. He was an absolutely wonderful person; even Sasuke accepted that. Accepted _not_ admitted.

"Guess I should get my cigarettes." Sasuke mumbled and moved behind the counter with a cancer stick.

He watched as Naruto opened the door with a sleeping Takeda in his arms. Itachi smiled from the back. "Hey, Naruto-chan. I'm making your favorite." He whispered yelled.

Naruto waved and removed his sunglasses. "Hey, Itachi, how are you?"

"I'm great. Thanks."

Naruto kissed his son's head. "Bub, we're here. You hungry?"

Pale eyes opened and shined when they caught blue orbs. "I'm up, daddy. Can I get down now?"

Naruto nodded and set the boy on his own legs. Mikoto walked past and rubbed Naruto's cheek. "Good morning, love. and you, Takeda-kun."

"Morning, Mikoooto-san." He didn't need to ask how she was, the woman was always happy.

Sasuke frowned. He and Naruto had become a bit of good friends since the day at the beach three days ago. Now the blond was ignoring him completely. Even though he didn't give a shit, it still hurt a bit. He thought the young father was nice and caring. _Guess not._

Fugaku came from behind the counter and gave the blond a manly hug.

"How are you, Uchiha-sama?" Naruto questioned.

"Call me Fugaku, son. But, I'm fine. You?"

"Eh. I have a lot to accomplish today so it'll be tiring; Work, shopping, then I'm making something special for Takeda." He whispered the last part discreetly.

Sasuke rolled his eyes as his father clasped Naruto's shoulder. "You are a hardworking young man. I'm sure you'll get through it."

"Anything you need done around shop?"

Fugaku laughed. "Son, you're working hard enough. There isn't anything that needs to be fixed around here."

The Uzumaki then sat down as the older man walked away. Sasuke waited. Waited some more. Naruto kept his eyes out the window of the diner. _What the hell?_ He couldn't take it anymore.

He slammed a palm to the counter. "Baka."

Naruto looked at him; so did everyone else. Itachi stopped cooking and Fugaku deadpanned. Even Takeda stopped tracing shapes on the table.

"Sasuke" Fugaku scolded quietly.

Naruto smiled. "Oh no, he's fine. Did you need anything, Sasuke-san?"

They stared at one another for another moment, Sasuke with his scowling face and Naruto with his innocent eyes. Just like the day they met. This time, the raven wouldn't back down.

"Um…" He stated expectantly, his hand out and to the side of him.

Naruto laughed. "Good morning, Sasuke. How aaaare you?"

Obsidian eyes rolled and looked away. "Fine" he grumbled back. _Dumbass._ Turning around, he walked back to the kitchen where Itachi was stifling his laughter.

"It's not fucking funny" he hissed out.

Itachi just laughed fully. "It is." The 29 year old whispered. "You just met the guy and you're already getting annoyed that he didn't speak to you before anyone else."

Sasuke rolled his eyes again. Everyone one of the Uchiha members were over dramatic, not him of course. " _Friends._ I would have done the same thing if it were Karin."

Itachi shrugged and put some tilapia on the grill. "Call it what you want...I call it _desire_."

Something was wrong. Very very wrong. Itachi was never this giddy. Sure, he would tease Sasuke...but it would be for both their enjoyment; never his own. He poked his older brother's arm. "What happened?" he whispered as Fugaku sent them a look. "Why are you so damn giddy?"

Itachi smiled. "Kisame asked me out on a date….by ourselves."

Sasuke crossed his arms with a smirk. "That's why? You just met the guy weeks ago."

"I know that. He's just so nice and sweet and you can tell he really likes kids. He's just...everything about him. Tattoos, attitude, hair, body." Itachi squealed and Sasuke covered his mouth.

He wanted to be so happy for Itachi. He even wanted to be happy for Karin, who was now 'getting her groove back' as she stated. But, how could he? His brother and best friend had it easy. It wasn't difficult for them to fall in love again.

They weren't hit or called worthless.

They weren't abused for five years to the point of an angered depression state.

They had no miscarriages.

They held no past that held to them. It was easy.

Sasuke couldn't fall in love again. He didn't have a heart to accomplish that.

Itachi sighed, unaware of his otouto's frozen state. "I wish he had more than a job though. I wonder why he lives in Naruto's house. He doesn't own a car or anything. Naruto has everything. I swear Sasuke, you get-"

Itachi cut himself off and looked down guiltily. "Nevermind." He whispered.

Sasuke knew what the older male was about to say. ' _You always get the good guys.'_

No. Kami knows he didn't.

* * *

 _Hidan stared at him. "You left all this shit out, Sasuke. You dumb fuck. All the food and now it's spoiled. Do you know how much that's going to cost...just to get it back?"_

 _Sasuke stayed silent against the counter, only staring at the small bag of eggs, milk, and vegetables. He had just come home and Hidan found the bag._

 _Hidan yanked the back from it's position and threw it in the trashcan. "You're such a dumb bitch. You don't do anything right. You're fucking useless to me."_

 _Still, no words fled from the twenty two year old's mouth. Hidan growled, making him jump and the man walked over to Sasuke._

" _Don't fucking ignore me, whore."_

 _Sasuke covered his pale face. "Please don't. I brought them home and Itachi needed to be driven to work. I asked you-" He whispered. The older man only grabbed his hair and yanked him to the ground._

 _A kick connected with his side and he whimpered. "I don't give a fuck what you asked me. I said just do it because I was tired." Another kick. "Get up."_

 _The Uchiha curled into a ball. "GET UP!" Louder._

 _Sasuke was yanked up by his hair and Hidan slapped him a few times. "When I fucking tell you to do something, do it!"_

 _Sasuke nodded and was thrown against the sink. "Now make me a glass of water. Because of you, I got a headache."_

 _Sasuke nodded and went to the sink. He retrieved a glass and filled it with tap water. He didn't notice that his hands were sweaty from fear until he turned around._

 _The glass slipped from his pale fingers and shattered over the floor. Hidan was seething._

" _Give me your house shoes" the 27 year old ordered. Sasuke complied and when Hidan got them both, he hit Sasuke in the face with one._

" _Clean this shit up. I'm going to go pray."_

 _When Hidan left the kitchen, the Uchiha fell onto the kitchen floor with tears in his eyes. He had a problem._

 _A serious fucking problem. He was so horrible that he couldn't even make a glass of water without screwing it up._

 _It wasn't sad that this was the upteenth time the abuse happened. It was sad that he had gotten hurt so much, that he could finally say "I'm used to it."_

* * *

Hidan put him through hell….and he called it love. In reality, he didn't understand the man. One moment, they would fall asleep cuddling. the next moment, Hidan would be literally busting his face up.

And used to it did he get. Sasuke had adapted so much to taking hits from his ex, he had expected any beautiful, charming man to hit him.

His sad depression quickly turned into that of anger. Never again would he fall in love with someone so _nice_ ; they would only treat him wrong.

That's why he wouldn't fall for Naruto. They would remain good friends and that's all. He wouldn't allow anything further. How could he be so dumb at the hospital? Almost relaxing in Naruto's arm.

The Uchiha was cut off from his own thoughts when a hand waved before his eyes. Itachi was looking at him weirdly. "You alright?"

"Yeah, aniki. Just thinking."

"I asked could you take this food to Naruto and Takeda. The rice and tilapia with spinach is Naruto's and the Miso soup is Takeda's."

Sasuke sighed and grabbed the bowl and plate. He walked from the kitchen and to the front, where father and son were engaged in their own conversation.

"Well" Takeda smiled, his colorless eyes ironically shining. "When I grow up, I won't miss you telling me to eat my veggies."

"I won't miss making you do so." Naruto replied back, sticking his nose in the air with flash smugness.

"I won't miss having to take a bath."

"I won't miss changing your diiiaper. I don't miss it now either."

"Well, I won't miss you waking me up in the morning, daddy. I won't even miss you telling me that you love me."

Sasuke stopped at Naruto's small pout. He could tell that had hit home. "I won't miss feeding you just for you to puke on me. I won't miss you crawling around in your onsie" His voice cracked a little and Sasuke's own non-beating heart melted.

"Believe me, kid, I won't miss having to wake up at two in the morning to the sounds of crying."

 _Hn. So he doesn't want the kid to grow up._

Takeda smiled, oblivious to his father's inner turmoil. He touched his skin where his heart lay underneath. "I won't miss you because you'll be right here with me."

Naruto leaned forward and rubbed the boy's head. "I know."

Sasuke walked forward. "Here's your food." He mumbled. "Enjoy." Just as he began to walk away, Naruto stopped him. "Hn?"

Blue eyes stared into his soul. "Could you sit down for a moment? Take a break from the stress?"

Sasuke frowned, but still squeezed his belly into the booth next to Takeda.

Naruto smiled sadly at him. "I apologize if my little ignoring joke offended you. I would never do that to irritate you."

Sasuke wanted so badly to tell the warm blond to fuck off; tell him that he didn't like being played with. But, Takeda was next to him and it wasn't Naruto's fault for trying to get the scowl from his pale face.

So he just looked away grumpily. "It's not your fault. I'm just in my moodswing stage of pregnancy is all."

That was another thing he had gotten used to: blaming himself. If Hidan forgot to pick him up from work, it was really Sasuke who didn't remind him or who was too fat too walk. It was never anyone else's fault, but his own. He was the problem.

Naruto shook his head. "Don't blame yourself. It's no one's fault. It's a little thing called pregnancy. It brings out both the best and worst of someone. You're strong to even make it this far, Sasuke."

The raven thought really long and really hard about telling Naruto off for being so fucking nice. Because that was something he _wasn't_ used to: Someone, a man, other than family and friends treating him like he was worth everything.

"Is that all?" He questioned, quietly.

"No, actually, I was going to ask you for a favor. As you know, I have a lot to do this day: work, shopping, fixing around the house, and much more."

"Hn"

"Kiba is spending the day with Karin, Kisame and my mother have work all day, and as you know, Jiraiya is the leader of the village, so he can't."

"You want me to babysit Takeda and Kyūbi?" Sasuke questioned, stealing the words from the blond's lips.

Naruto nodded. "You're the only other person I trust in town fully enough to watch them. I know it's a lot to ask and we just me-"

"No. I'll do it. I'm actually glad you asked."

Naruto raised a brow and Sasuke explained. "It gets me out of doing work and plus I guess I owe you for going to my appointment with me. Orochimaru is kind of a creep."

The blond chuckled. "Oh yeah. I was hoping that he was only your temporary doctor until the child is born."

Sasuke nodded. "About that day….I had a really good time. To be honest, I hadn't been that happy in a long. Seriously."

It wasn't in him to indirectly thank people because in truth, he didn't feel it. However, he guessed Naruto deserved it. Putting up with his attitude, hormones, and still trying to be his friend.

"I'm glad you did. I'm happy thaat-"

Sasuke watched as Naruto's jaw hung down, cutting him off. The blond held up a finger toward his mouth, signalling that he had to attempt biting a few times. It would snap back in place eventually. Takeda reached across and touched his father's hand in a patient manner and Sasuke thought the boy was too intelligent for his age.

After a moment, Naruto's jaw snapped up and he bit air. He smiled sweetly at his son before turning back to Sasuke. "As I was saying, I'm glad that everyone had a good time. It means a lot because it isn't worth it if you aren't happy."

Sasuke nodded as well. "So Karin and Kiba, eh?" He didn't know why he said that. Hell, he was already bummed out about them leaving him behind; them having it easier because they weren't really broken.

Naruto's smile broadened. "Yeah. I'm really happy for him. He hasn't had a girlfriend in so long, and even though Karin is crazy, she looks good for him."

"You're really happy that he's happy?"

The blond nodded. "That's why I didn't tell him that I had almost no one to watch Takeda. He would have ceased his date with Karin."

Sasuke glanced at the boy, who was so engrossed in his soup, he hadn't noticed their conversation. "Sounds like they care a lot."

"Hai. I met Kiba when I started school and about a year later, we were walking home and some guys tried messing with us. That's when we met Kisame, he kind of scared the guys off and liked that we weren't afraid of how he looked.

I guess we all became a pact after that. I guess you can say I really love and admire the people who make life easier."

Sasuke's everlasting straight mouth edges curled up and Naruto smiled at him, going to eat his own food. The raven stood. "Call me when you're both done."

Leaving father and son to eat, Sasuke stood and walked back to the kitchen. Itachi stood smirking at him. He stopped smiling. "Not a fucking word." the pregnant man hissed, red dusting his cheeks like the storm Naruto was.

Could he take care of Takeda for the day? So far, Sasuke saw that Takeda really liked him. Sure he was a sweet shy boy, but that was with Naruto. Then he remembered that while the boy was intelligent, he was still three. Barely potty trained and hardly filled with hate.

"So, you're watching Kyūbi for the day?" Itachi asked in a whisper.

Sasuke nodded. "Naruto has a lot to do today."

Itachi squealed. "He already trusts you with his kid."

"What are friends for?" That made Itachi frown. His otouto outsmarted him in his own game. The younger raven left his brother dumfounded as Naruto walked to the counter with his dishes.

Fugaku beat him there and took the dishes from Naruto. "Have a good time with your work, son. And don't worry about anything."

"Thank you, sir. Sasuke actually agreed to watching Takeda and Kyū for me."

Sasuke almost rolled his eyes at his father's approving look. It wasn't a big deal. "This could be a good experience for Sasuke; taking care of a child, I mean."

"Just my thought, sir" Naruto pulled out his phone and sighed. "I should probably get going now. Got a lot to do." The blond leaned down and picked up his son, who adaptively rested his head on the broad shoulder.

"Bye, guys." Sasuke yelled to his family, walking out behind Naruto, who was already untying Kyūbi.

"I'm really happy you're doing this, Sasuke. It means a lot."

Sasuke waved him off. "Hn. I get bored at home by myself. Since this little critter showed up, Itachi moved into my house temporarily. But he's at work all day and has a life of his own. It kind of gets lonely."

Takeda wiggled out of his father's arms in order to walk over and clutch the raven's pants. "Did you try getting a dog."

"I'm still looking. I just have to try harder." the man replied.

Naruto rubbed his dog's hair and walked to his truck opening the backseat door. "Takeda has no problem with you watching him; he really likes you." He pulled out two bags. "These are his and Kyūbi's things.

Takeda's diapers since he's still in potty training and a change of clothes just incase he gets dirty are in here. He also has his favorite snack, three wrapped dango sticks and his stuffed bird is here. Kyūbi has his brush and play doll in there."

A dark brow was raised. "Play doll?" Chew toy he could understand, but how could the beast possibly play with a doll?

Naruto laughed and pulled out a human doll. The doll was male with ivory skin and long spiky black hair. He wore armor as if ready for battle. "This is Madara, Takeda's old toy. Kyūbi despises it, but still chews on it when he's bored."

Sasuke nodded and grabbed the bag from Naruto. "You should go, you don't want to be late."

Naruto crouched and kissed his son's forehead. "Daddy loves you." To his Akita Inu. "I love you too, Kyūbi. Thanks again, Sasuke." The man hopped into his truck. "I'll see you guys later."

When the older Uzumaki was gone, Sasuke gently grabbed Takeda's hand and began leading him to his car. Takeda was lifted, and the door was opened for the canine to jump in.

"We're going to have loads of fun today guys." Sasuke promised as he strapped Takeda in properly and got in the front seat himself.

As soon as he sat in his own driver's seat, his phone rang and he stared at the contact: _Dumbass._ Smiling, he answered, holding the device to his pale ear. "Changed your mind already? I guess I am a bad influence."

Naruto's loud laugh rumbled through the phone that Kyūbi sat up in the back seat, staring. He barked loudly and Sasuke shook his head. "No. I was actually calling to tell you about beast."

Sasuke looked in his rearview at the dog. "What about him? Don't tell me _he_ isn't potty trained." He had never done this before; tease someone over the phone. It was exciting.

"No. It's worse. He feeds on humans." Naruto said in the most serious tone ever.

The Uchiha stopped his motion of turning the key in ignition. His brows furrowed and beads of sweat formed in them. That would explain why the Akita Inu was so damn big. And why his eyes were a piercing red.

Laughter came from the phone again. "I'm joking, love. He's capable, but he doesn't. What I forgot to advise you on was to not get in any arguments with strangers. Anyone who I'm protective of, he's protective of. We're one in the same. He gets violent, so _do not_ argue with a stranger. He'll attack them. Not kidding."

Sasuke nodded although his blond friend couldn't see it. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Mkay, bye."

Sasuke pulled from the Uchiha diner and frowned as he remembered Naruto's words.

 _Anyone who I'm protective of, he's protective of._

His frown deepened. Why would Naruto be protective of him? They just met. How could he miss that over the phone. _Whatever,_ he thought. It's not like he cared anyway.

Sasuke turned down his home street, quickly deciding their agenda today. He smiled as he pulled up to his lonely house. He really couldn't wait until the baby was born. That way, it wouldn't be so lonely.

"Come on, guys." Sasuke removed himself from the car only to move to the back door. He opened the door for Takeda and smiled when the little boy smiled at him. The Uchiha would have to have a talk with Naruto; his son was too trusting for his own good.

Kyūbi jumped out after the boy and nearly slipped. Sasuke snorted. "Slow down, Kyūbi." He called out. The dog barked and treaded slower to the front door.

When he grabbed the bags, he walked to the front door and unlocked it. Takeda and Kyūbi ran ahead, obviously getting comfortable with the place. "No running, guys! I don't want anyone getting hurt."

"Kay!" He heard Takeda call.

"Hn" Sasuke closed the door. If it was like this, he had this parenting thing in the bag. The man poured Kyūbi some food in his bowl and whistled like Naruto had done many times. "Beast!"

Out came the dog. He twirled around Sasuke's legs and began eating. "Where's Takeda?" The man questioned.

The creature looked up and he felt dumb; speaking to an animal as if it knew what he meant. Kyūbi pointed his chin down the long hallway. _Maybe he does have Naruto's mind,_ Sasuke thought, walking down the hallway.

He found Takeda in his room staring at a picture; Fugaku was in his mid twenties holding a baby Sasuke, smiling like it was his lucky day. Itachi was by the man's leg, looking up at him with innocent eyes.

Sasuke closed his eyes and smiled at what Itachi had told him about the photo. He stated that Fugaku was smiling widely on that picture because he got another boy, but Sasuke reminded him of Mikoto; that's why the man was so happy.

"Who is that?" Obsidian eyes opened to see Takeda's tiny finger on Fugaku's face.

He supposed his father did look different now; From 25 to 49, a lot could change. "He's my father."

Hueless eyes widened. "The diner man?" Sasuke laughed and nodded. "Do you love him?" the boys proceeded to ask.

"More than the whole world."

He didn't get the smile he hoped for. Instead, a sad look overtook Naruto's son's features and the boy sat on the bed, his head down.

"I love my daddy more than the whole world too." He whispered and looked up at Sasuke with teary eyes. "My daddy...doesn't speak right. And when we go places, people say meanie stuff. He doesn't care though...he tries not to look sad, but I know he doesn't want them to talk about him in front of me."

"Aww, sweetie." Sasuke sat on the bed and hugged Takeda close.

Takeda continued speaking. "My daddy said that he likes the way he speaks because it makes him happy." The boy grew quiet then and Sasuke wanted to know just what he was thinking about.

* * *

 _Agitation._

 _That was what he felt each time light touched his face. He was agitated now. Not knowing what would come next. He didn't like this agitation; this fear. It would numb his body and he wanted it to end._

 _So, he did the only thing he knew how to, even if he wasn't aware of it yet; screamed. He screamed to be rescued from this fear that clawed his every and only being._

 _Something lukewarm escaped from his closed eyes and ran down his face. He was even afraid of that. What was happening? What was he? Who was he? He screamed and cried on instinct. He was cold and icky and something uncomfortably warm was touching his small butt. It had appeared from nowhere as well. He was in pain._

 _Just as his mouth felt close to pain as well, Something warm touched the sides of his stomach and he was pushed into something warmer._

 _His body shook up and down in a soothing manner and he could hear a voice, but he couldn't make out the words; he couldn't make out what he didn't know._

 _Finally, he stopped screaming because of this warm body; he had found out that whatever was touching and holding him had to be a body by moving his little arms around._

 _When he was moved back a bit, he opened his eyes and lifted them upward. He couldn't see anything but the outline of this warm body. The top of the outline was as bright as whatever shined on him, waking him up._

 _The big body said some more words and he found his eyes closing. He really wanted to understand the words, but he couldn't._

 _However, he could wait; he had time. It would only be more time until he finally understood the words being said to him._

 _Every time something bright shined in his window._

 _Every time he screamed and was cold._

 _Every time that body held him._

 _The words were the same all the time and all the time they made him fall asleep._

" _Hush now, Takeda. Daddy's got you."_

* * *

Takeda shook his head, as if clearing his thoughts. "I can remember small things from my daddy. Like when I was a tiny baby. I pwomise I can. Sometimes, I have daydreams about them."

And Sasuke genuinely believed him. "I believe you."

Takeda looked up at him. "You do?"

"Of course." Sasuke was taken aback by the hug thrown at him. Eventually, he hugged the boy back. "Come on. Let's do something to make us happier."

The boy obviously missed his father and Sasuke had to fix that.

They walked into the living room where Kyūbi was sprawled on the floor, looking very bored. Sasuke went to the dog's bag and pulled out the Madara doll. He sat it next to the mutt and watched as it was viciously bitten.

Naruto's family was very advanced. Takeda was three, but he could remember and comprehend like no other. Tsunade was a great doctor at the hospital. Kyūbi had a mind of his own. Even Naruto-dumbass was intelligent in his own way.

Sasuke decided to test it out. He went into a cabinet and pulled out a sheet of paper and a pencil. "Takeda-kun, can you write neatly."

The boy nodded. "Daddy taught me some. I know the words, but I can't spell everything right."

Sasuke wrote down something on the sheet of paper and sat down, placing Takeda on his lap. "That's fine. Can you answer this for me?"

Takeda noded and Sasuke proceeded to read the question to him. The question at the top was 'Who eats the most at a picnic?'

Underneath were two boxes. In one box, 'mosquitos' was written. In the other was 'the dog' In a line underneath, Takeda was required to explain.

While the boy worked on his question, the Uchiha took the time to watch television while rubbing his belly bump affectionately.

"I'm done." Takeda called and handed the sheet to Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at the boxes. One of them was the correct option, but neither was chosen. Instead, Takeda wrote something on the lower line and crossed out the dog and mosquitos.

' _My dad. He is chuby. He had a problum.'_

Sasuke smiled at the misspelled words. "I know just where to put this great work of art." Takeda smiled and stood, following the pregnant man in the kitchen.

They stared at the page and Sasuke looked toward Naruto's son. "How does it look?"

"Like a masapwiece." The three year old's mispronunciation of words was smiled upon.

"Come on, Take, we can watch TV before your noon nap." Sasuke gently pulled the boy from the kitchen and looked around when he sat on the couch. "Beast!"

In came Naruto's vicious protector, who had jumped on the other side of him. Sasuke clicked on the television and turned to Dora the explorer.

They watched in comfortable silence for a while until they had all fell asleep. When Sasuke woke again, time had reached 1:12. They wouldn't be leaving for the park until 2. Looking downward, he found Takeda's head on his pregnant belly and Kyūbi's chin on his leg.

Leaving the dog to rest, the raven took the young Uzumaki to his own room and tucked him in. He resisted the urge to kiss Takeda's forehead and walked out.

The doorbell rang and Sasuke huffed. He couldn't get enough, could he? Moving to the door and recognizing Karin's voice on the other end, Sasuke yanked it open.

"What?" he snapped at Karin and her date.

Kiba smiled at him. "Hey, sunshine. Can we come in? We'll leave the dogs out here."

Sasuke moved to the side. "Just be quiet, please. Takeda's asleep and so is Kyūbi."

"Why's my nephew and the mutt of my best friend here?" Kiba questioned and the host remembered his and Naruto's conversation before.

"He asked me to watch them. He didn't tell you because he knew you'd decline a day with Karin. He wanted you to have more fun."

Kiba smirked and closed his eyes. "That guy. He was right too."

Sasuke moved to the kitchen. "I'll make you guys some tea."

Karin squealed as she followed. "I 'cannot' believe Naruto asked you to watch Takeda-kun. He must trust you a lot."

"That's what friends are for, Karin." Sasuke mumbled, getting the kettle ready.

"Sure…I think he really likes you. You both would be so cut-"

"Don't" Sasuke warned, anger rising. "I don't like, want, or need anyone. It's just me and this critter. Trust me, I don't want a stupid fucking blond who can't even talk right."

It was wrong as soon as it left his mouth. How could he be so stupid? He didn't feel his claim. He actually liked Naruto's speech; sure it was drawling, but it was also comfortable. After Takeda just confided in him, he said something so careless.

As he faced the stove, Kiba spoke in a whisper. "Please don't…..please don't talk about my friend that way."

Sasuke and Karin looked toward him. "Please don't hate him. He may seem ignorant and too nice, but he's a fighter. And not only physically. If you knew his full past, you'd understand him more. That isn't my story to tell. If you want to know, you ask him. Now, you may be able to talk about him to his face because even though someone may degrade him, he will stick by them through their pain."

Sasuke frowned when he saw Kiba's eyes tearing up. "He may do that, but I won't. So I'll tell you part of the truth.

If you looked at him closely, you can see that, every now and then, when he turns away from his friends and family, his smile falters. he becomes different. a sad person. A person who's broken and damaged, dreams and life ruined because of one single night where he decided to be a fucking selfless sacrifice. Three years ago."

Kiba closed his eyes. "But then he goes back to friends and family and his smile reappears. Because as long as Kisame and I are happy. As long as Takeda, Tsunade, and Kyūbi feel loved; As long as we can be ourselves, he's fine with life. Even if it isn't the one he hoped for."

The man inhaled deeply, a way to fight his own tears. "Believe me when I say he's a good ass person and you won't meet anyone else like him. Not even me or Kisame. He's one of a kind; A four leaf clover; lucky to have yet hard to find. So please don't disrespect him."

The Uchiha just turned around. "I have to go now, I'll see you guys later. Tell Takeda I said hi."

When Kiba was gone, it was still tense and quiet. "I didn't mean what I said at all." Sasuke mumbled guiltily. He really didn't mean; he let his anger speak for him.

The raven could feel his friend's smile. "I know you didn't. Kiba knows too. He and Kisame just get defensive over Naruto."

Sasuke shut the stove off and frowned. "I want to know why Naruto drawls out his words."

"Me too. I hate living in suspense." Karin whined. "Kiba got all distant when I asked about. Did you notice how Naruto's jaw just unexpectedly hangs down and he can't talk?"

"Yes." The raven stated as if it were the craziest thing in the world. "And Itachi said that Kisame said that it happened the same day Takeda was conceived, not born. I wonder who's the mother and father."

"Yeah." Karin mumbled. "Hey…..do you like hate Naruto."

Sasuke looked down. "To be honest, I did at first. When we met Hidan, he was funny too. I thought Naruto would snap in no time. I'm so broken Karin. I had a miscarriage, I was bruised, and I loved a man who emotionally and physically beat me.

So that's why I don't want to fall again; I might just hit the ground. The best way to not get my heart broken is pretending that I don't have one."

The Uchiha turned around in order to fight his tears. He wouldn't dare fall for Naruto. It wasn't in him.

"You know what, Sas?" The redhead 24 year old asked.

"Hm"

"I can't see my forehead." The girl admitted. Sasuke turned to her, watching as her eyes scanned upward.

He laughed, mood completely changed. "Stop that." He chided, though he looked up nonetheless. "I can't see mine either."

"I bet Sakura can." Karin spoke, her voice nasty.

Sasuke giggled. "Stop. You're mean." He whispered.

She giggled back. "It's true. But, you're meaner. You laughed."

Soon, both friends were giggling at the shit they talked. Sasuke was grateful for the people in his life as well. Itachi, Karin, and even his parents never missed a moment in making him happy.

A small yawn broke them out of their fun. Takeda walked up to Sasuke and lifted his arms, a signal he wanted to be picked up. And Sasuke couldn't resist.

When the pale boy was place on his hip, the boy laid his head on Sasuke's shoulder. "I can't wrap my legs around you because your tummy has the baby inside it."

The Uchiha laughed. "Did you have a good nap, Take-kun?"

"Yes. Can we go to the park now? I want to play in the sandbox."

"Of course. Aunt Karin can join us too."

 **NSNS**

Sasuke chose to walk to the park. Takeda was in the front, touching every flower they passed and Kyūbi and Mimi were right behind him. Karin and himself remained at a close distance behind.

"Oh. I forgot there's a street here" Sasuke moved ahead next Naruto's child when he noticed the park across the street. "Come here, love. Hold my hand."

The boy shook his head. "No...you hold mine."

"What's the difference?" Sasuke questioned, interested. Naruto and Kisame said that Takeda had a sort of philosophy around him that he knew nothing about.

"Because. If I hold your hand and something happens to me...chances are I might let go. But if you hold mine, I know for sure you will never let my hand go."

The man smiled and grabbed the boy's hand, hearing Karin say 'aww.' "You think so?" he asked.

"I can feel it."

When they finally reached the park, Sasuke sent Takeda off to the sandbox while he and Karin sat on the bench with Mimi; Kyūbi wouldn't leave the boy's side, but he kept looking toward Sasuke as if watching him as well.

His phone made a sound and he looked at his notifications. "Who texted you?" Karin questioned.

Sasuke read his texts and smiled. "Naruto" He answered.

 _ **Got a five minute break from my work. You know what sucks, Sasuke?**_

 _Vacuums?_ He texted back.

After a moment, the blond replied. _**Do you know what sucks in a metaphorical sense?**_

Karin giggled along with Sasuke. _Black holes?_

A few minutes passed. _**You know what just isn't cool?**_

 _Lava_

Not a moment longer _**Damnit, Sasuke! I'm serious! :)**_

The raven laughed out loud with his friend. After a moment he calmed down. _Okay, I'm serious now. What?_

 _ **It sucks that I can't be with Takeda. I miss him. Tell him I said hi and I love him, please?**_

Sasuke looked up toward the pale eyed three year old, who was busy throwing sand on Kyūbi. "Takeda! Daddy says he and loves you."

"Love him too!"

Sasuke opened his messages and typed back. _He says he loves you too._

 _ **Thanks, Sas. I'll see you guys later. :)**_

When Sasuke put his phone away, he realized that Karin was staring at him oddly. "What?" He asked.

Karin smiled. "You do realize how you said your sentence to Takeda, right? There's a huge difference between 'daddy' and 'your daddy.' It's almost like Naruto is yours too."

Sasuke sputtered air. "A mistake on words, Karin."

The girl laughed. "Whatever you say, pregnant man."

An hour passed and Takeda was bummed out. The began walking back home, the boy resting on his dog's back as they walked.

Just as Karin began to speak, Sasuke froze. He stared into a store; a store that sold things for newborn babies.

By a rack, staring at clothes that could be worn by both a boy and girl, was Sakura with a smile on her face. Next to her was the man that made him who he was today: Hidan. He wasn't smiling, but he was looking the the clothes and giving the woman advice.

"What's wrong?" Karin asked when they walked away.

Sasuke scowled. "Nothing. Just thought I saw some trash. Come on."

 **NSNS**

Sasuke sat on the couch watching Takeda eat his dango sticks. The man wasn't very fond of sweets, but he supposed the child within him was. It wouldn't stop kicking until he ate one.

Karin had went home long ago for being out all day...after making sure Sasuke was fine of course.

"I have some words for you, little one. I can't believe you got me to eat sweets. Silly." The child kicked.

Takeda came and sat next to him. "Are you talking to the baby?" Sasuke nodded. "Can I?" He nodded again. "Hi, baby. I'm Takeda. I have a dog and a daddy and other family memeberers too."

Sasuke smiled as Takeda looked at him. "Can I be its brother?"

For the second time in this day, Sasuke choked on air. Takeda just asked..what? Before he could give his reply, the doorbell rang.

Sasuke stood and walked to the door. Naruto stood on the other end. "It's six o'clock, baka. You're late. Not that I had a problem with it."

"Wrong, Sasuke. I never said when I woould be done. I had to get two other things. You want to see them?"

"Daddy!"

Blue eyes lit up and the boy was lifted. "Bub!"

Kyūbi began biting on Naruto's strong legs playfully and Sasuke cringed at all three of them.

This gave him time to observe Naruto; the man had changed from his work clothes, but his arms and neck were still sweaty, glistening in the sun. He looked good.

After father and son were done reuniting, the tan man stared at his friend. "So, will you?"

Sasuke looked down, noticing that Naruto was already gently pulling him out. "I have to lock my door first."

The blond nodded. After minutes of waiting, they were finally walking down the street toward Naruto's home.

"Did you guys have a good day?" The blond asked.

"Yes!" His son yelled as the Uchiha nodded.

"Well it's about to get even better...for the both of you."

The raven raised a brow, but said nothing about the claim. "Hn."

And then there was a comfortable silence. The Uzumaki household wasn't far, so the four made it in no time. Sasuke got the feeling Naruto wouldn't have let him walk if it were going to strain him.

Instead of going to the front, Naruto led them straight to the back. "I left the job early." He explained. "I already had ten guys working on it when Takeda and I left this morning. Took more than six hours, but it's done."

They reached the back and Takeda gasped. He got a tree house. "Daddy, you made me a treehouse."

"Sure did, bub. Do you like it?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes! I love you so much, daddy."

Sasuke watched the breath the taller man let out and he remembered Kiba's words.

 _As long as we're happy, he's fine with life...even if it isn't the one he hoped for._

He understood then. Naruto then turned to the Uchiha. "I got something for you too."

Naruto walked ahead and placed his son on the latter. He waited for Sasuke to come over. "Come on, short man. You know you both need help getting up here."

The shorter man only smiled and let Naruto help him up the latter. As he finally reached the top, Sasuke noticed how big the treehouse really was. He had to give it to Naruto; the man was dedicated in making others happy.

There were three long futons on the floor; One grey, one orange, and the last dark blue. But that wasn't what surprised him.

Takeda was busy petting two sleeping puppies; one black and the other a tan golden color. "Daddy got you puppies."

"They're Mame Shiba Inu; small bodies of the original breed. I got them right after getting done with bub's treehouse. Now you won't be so lonely in that darn house."

Sasuke was shocked. No one had ever bought him anything. These dogs were not only puppies, but they were rare: they must have cost a fortune. They were so damn cute.

Naruto frowned. "If you don't like th-Oh!"

Sasuke had tackled him around the neck. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I love them."

Naruto hugged him back. "Hn. Don't mention and don't strain yourself. If you love them so much, why don't you name them."

Sasuke squeezed Naruto even harder and then let go. He rubbed the black puppy's ear. "I like Indra." He whispered.

At the golden brown dog, Sasuke spoke. "He reminds me of you, Naruto."

"Please don't name a dog after me." Naruto teased.

"I no….I'd name a more unappealing animal after you." the raven teased.

Takeda giggled and Naruto frowned. "Not cool, Sasuke."

"Like lava?"

Naruto sighed remembering their texts from earlier. "Please name the one who reminds you of me." He requested with a smile.

"I like Ashura." He finally stated. "It fits them."

"Indra and Ashura. Nice. I also bought the mats, food and toys for them for when they start teething."

"You're a great person, Naruto." The Uchiha stated, forgetting all about his ex and Sakura.

"Thank you. It's getting late. We should probably get to sleep." The man began patting his futon and without questioning, Sasuke went to his own.

Kyūbi went to Naruto's side and laid down while Takeda fell asleep instantly.

They were quiet for a moment until Sasuke spoke again. "Naruto?"

"Hm?" The blond grunted sleepily.

"I just wanted to say thanks." He didn't need to say it all for Naruto to understand that it wasn't for the puppies, but for putting up with Sasuke.

"Don't thank me. I just want to make you happy too...with your past and all."

 _Tell me about your own,_ the raven said silently. But, he wouldn't ask. The past always appeared.

"Still, you're nicer than anyone I've ever met."

"Thank you, Sasuke. That's whaaaat friends are for."

For an odd reason, Sasuke frowned deeply and clutched his chest. 'Friends' didn't sit well with him...at least not with Naruto.

 _Stop that._ He mentally told his aching heart. _You shouldn't work anymore. You've been through enough. I'm doing this for your own good._

Though the organ still ached, Sasuke ignored it as he did countless times.

 **And that's that. Sorry it's a bit late guys. I was being lazy. This chapter was to outline the trouble's in both Sasuke and Naruto's lives. Sasuke is broken and alone while Naruto, the ever happy, has a ruined dream because of his speech and he lives only for others. I also developed a relationship between Takeda and Sasuke.**

 **Sasuke really is trying his best at letting his heart go.**

 **If you guys were confused about the second and last flashback, that was Takeda's own. He's pretty advanced for his age, isn't he? I hope I did the baby perspective well enough. I feel that is how babies react to the world.**

 **Also, isn't sad how Hidan treated Sasuke? And OMGoodness, Sakura is fucking pregnant?**

 **The Uchiha family really does admire Naruto for what he does and how he goes about life? It's kind of cute how Sasuke tries to ignore the man who has already gotten good with the family.**

 **I put more on Naruto and his jaw because it will actually be revealed in the next chapter. Aaaah. So will what happened to Hinata and why she couldn't take care of Takeda. Even I cried when I wrote down my ideas. It isn't dumb or funny, it's actually really sad.**

 **If you guys really want to find out, review. Either way, I'll try to update sooner. However, I still like when people review.**


	5. And You Can Tell Everybody

**And You Can Tell Everybody**

 **Hello, my friends. I'm glad that some of you reviewed. It's an addiction to me, I swear. Getting reviews lets me know that my story is worth it. If I'm not getting them, chances are my story is complete shit. Even though I am writing this for myself, I'd like to shoutout silkbunnies, who had been my favorite reviewer and reader on this site. I keep shouting her out because she definitely deserves it.**

 **Well, I should probably get to the story behind Naruto's ceasing jaw and slow speech. Here it is. It may be a bit sad.**

Sasuke deadpanned at his golden brown puppy. Indra was quiet and reserved and hardly gave the now five months pregnant man problems. Ashura, however, was hyperactive and clumsy; there was never a moment when Sasuke had a plate of food in his hands and the Mame Shiba Inu would come slipping past, chasing something that was only in his mind.

There was also never a moment where no one would here Sasuke saying 'Ashura stop that,' 'don't chew on that, Ashura,' or even 'darnit, Ashura, look what you did.'

It's not that he disliked the dog at all; the complete opposite even. Sasuke believed that Ashura brought more light in his home than anything. He would even get Indra to take part in his silliness at times.

From force of course.

* * *

 _Sasuke had just gotten done feeding his puppies and now it was time to feed himself. The man wanted a small snack and the baby forced him to go with a plate of cookies._

 _Just as he walked to the table, Ashura slid past him, trying to take control of his paws. Sasuke sat the plate down and touched the floor._

Not wet, _he thought. "Ashura, don't run!"_

 _The puppy compiled and slowed his strut to his brother, who was asleep on the kitchen floor. Sasuke sat down and began chewing on his cookies, almost laughing when one of Indra's dark eyes peaked open at Ashura._

So the dog wasn't sleeping at all, _the man thought._

 _Ashura came close to his brother and stood still for a moment. Finally, his tiny paw hit the top of Indra's head._

 _Indra, himself, opened an eye, grumbled, and then closed it again. He would ignore his brother this time._

 _After another moment, Ashura crawled on top of his brother and moved around a bit. Indra only grunted, not bothering to make a fool of himself._

 _The golden brown dog removed himself from his brother. He crawled near his face and lifted his tiny leg, ready to pee._

" _Ashura" Sasuke hissed out. The dog looked at him innocently. "Not in here. And stop annoying your brother."_

 _The puppy let down his leg and began staring at Indra again. He hit the top of his head. Nothing. Hit it again and again._

 _Indra pounced and the two rolled out of the kitchen in their scuffle. Sasuke only sighed and went back to eating his cookies. As long as they-_

 _CRASH_

 _He groaned and stood up to find out what the two broke. "I told you guys to-"_

 _He stared at the broken vase; the same vase he had gotten from Sakura two years ago. Why hadn't he gotten rid of it?_

" _Be careful." He finished with a mumble and smile. "I'm happy that you guys are relieving me from the past, but you have to be careful. Now stand back."_

 _Indra hit Ashura atop the head with his small paw, a sign that Ashura should be ashamed for getting him in trouble._

 _The golden puppy whimpered and laid on the ground, ashamed. At this moment, Indra sprawled on top of his younger brother, indirectly thanking him for the small playtime._

 _Ashura barked happily._

* * *

Sasuke smiled. Ashura was definitely a hassle. Even now in the diner.

Because they were small, and stayed away from food, Fugaku had allowed the dog's to stay in the diner with Sasuke.

Indra had chosen to sleep, while Ashura was busy fussing over Naruto. The blond man was currently fixing the pipes under the kitchen sink and Sasuke's dog was busy yapping and running over his legs.

He had really taken a liking to Naruto, who seemed as optimistic as he.

"Just a seeecond, Ashura." The blond man mumbled as he screwed in something under the sink.

The dog barked and playfully bit Naruto's leg.

"Ashura." Sasuke scolded, though he was trying not to laugh.

"He's fine." Naruto dismissed. "And you can laugh, Sasuke. Don't ask how. I could feel it."

Sasuke did laugh and soon everyone else was laughing to. "I don't know why he bothers you, Naruto."

"Oh, he doesn't bother me much. Kyūbi was just like this when he was just a puppy." Naruto grew quiet for a moment and something snapped under the sink. "That should do it. You guys will have no more leaks in the sink. At least not for a year or two."

Mikoto cheered as the tall man removed himself from under the sink and stared disgustedly at his dark grey shirt. He looked at Fugaku. "You don't mi-"

"Nonsense." The older man cut him off. "It's dirty now and you just saved the diner, so go ahead. Thanks, son." With that he and Mikoto busied themselves with taking care of the diner before it opened.

Naruto removed his shirt and Itachi bumped his brother's shoulder. Sasuke glared and the 29 year old walked away.

When the shirt was thrown into a trash bin, Naruto leaned down to lift of Ashura and the dog began licking his face. "I can't let Kyūbi see this; he gets jealooouus." He stated. The puppy barked and Naruto let him down.

"Is there a bathroom? I need to wash my hands." Sasuke nodded and pointed to the back, watching Naruto's back muscles as he walked away.

The raven sighed and turned away. "Sasuke, someone just pulled up. Go out front and take their orders."

The pregnant man huffed and moved out front. Kyūbi was sitting in a booth, Takeda right across him, drawing and giggling.

He smiled. "What are you giggling about, love?"

Takeda looked up and smiled. "We're trying to come up with reasons why daddy is nice and funny."

Sasuke put a finger on his chin. "Hm...I can think of five reasons."

Pale eyes lit up. "Really? Can you wite them down?"

Sasuke grabbed his pen and notepad. "Of course." Hitting his chin with the pen, the raven began listing things out loud. "He puts others before himself, He takes care of Takeda."

Sasuke began writing, unaware of the customer who had just walked up to the counter.

"He doesn't get angry unless it's absolutely necessary." he mumbled, smiling to himself. Someone cleared their throat. "Sorry. Welcome to the Uchiha d-"

Freezing in his own statement. It had been over three months; three months and now he wants to show his face; with that two-timing whore too.

Hidan smirked at him and put his arm around Sakura's waist. "Why are you here?"

"Can't a guy get something to eat with the love of his life?" The grey haired man retaliated, but Sasuke could tell it was fake.

Thus, he just looked away and his ex continued. "I also hear around town that there's some new guy. Trying to be the father of my kid."

"Order and sit somewhere." The Uchiha hissed, oh so unaware of Takeda watching warily and Kyūbi hopping down from the booth.

Just as Itachi, Fugaku, and Mikoto walked from the back, Hidan put his finger in Sasuke's face. "You got tough now, bitch. Don't fucking ignore me."

Obsidian eyes widened as did purple eyes. Kyūbi had ran over and his sharp teeth were placed in the older man's legs.

"Serves him right." Fugaku mumbled, placing Sasuke behind him.

Hidan shook his leg, tears filling in his eyes. "Get this fucking dog off of me."

"Beast!" The Akita Inu moved away, but still held his ground, growling viciously at Hidan. Sasuke fucking loved Naruto's dog.

The Uzumaki had come out with his arms over his chest. "That's Hidan." Sasuke mumbled and watched as Naruto's eyes grew darker. Even if he weren't a man of violence, there was a part of Naruto he'd always wanted to see; the fierce protector. And if the younger father was willing to kick ass for Sasuke, the latter wouldn't complain.

He assumed this was the necessary moment for the blond to get angry. "Kyūbi wouldn't juuust attack if he didn't feel offended. Did you say something to Sasuke?"

Hidan probably didn't like how this blond man towered over him; nor how much broader Naruto was. So he glared. " _Sasuke_ is disrespectful. And is that you mutt? Keep that motherfucker on a leash; He's not fucking trained."

"Uh oh." Takeda sing songed in his seat and covered his little eyes. Naruto's mouth frowned and he walked even closer to Hidan.

"My dog is viciously trained to hurt scum like you. Now, I ordered him to back off. Just don't curse in front ooooof my kid." He warned and Sasuke silently liked this side of Naruto.

Hidan laughed out loud. "Why does your fucking jaw twitch? Yooooouu soooound duummmb." The man mocked and turned to his girlfriend. "Right, babe? I mean this guy doesn't know who he's fucking with. Fuck you and your piece of shit son, and especially Sasuke. He's _the_ piece of shit."

Naruto looked to Takeda who staring with wide eyes. "Don't look baby, okay?" The boy nodded and covered his eyes.

Everyone watched as Naruto and Hidan stared one another down. In a flash, or what it seemed like to the Uchihas, Naruto had Hidan in a chokehold and was dragging him out of the diner.

Itachi bit his fingernail and walked out as well, hungry to see how Hidan looked at the end of a punch, his mother and father following with Sakura.

Just as Takeda was about to get up, Sasuke stopped him. "Nope, sit your little butt back down. I'll stay with you."

When Naruto dragged Sasuke's ex out fully, he threw the latter on the ground angrily. "You're a tough guy." He punched Hidan in the face, and already the weak man had enough.

"Oh boy, if Sasuke and my son weren't here now, you wouldn't want to live." When Hidan tried to sit up, Naruto kicked him in his face. "You hit Sasuke. You broke him, shattered his happiness. You thought it would only work out for you?

There was one mess up and that was me. You didn't know I'd move into town, but you tormented him. I should do the same to you."

"Hey!" Sakura yelled angrily at the blond, crouching to touch her boyfriend.

A tan finger traced the pinkette's body. "I don't how you chose _this_ , over that beautiful being in there. There is nothing more rare, nor more beautiful than a pregnant man unapologetically being himself. Comfortable in his perfect imperfection. That's true beauty, you just can't see it."

Sasuke looked away from the window and smiled to himself, blinking away tears. How long had it been since someone treated him the way Naruto did? So damn long. Looking back and listening more closely, he watched as Naruto lifted Hidan on his feet.

"If you _ever_ come back to the diner, mess with Sasuke, or even curse in front of my kid again, I'll kill you. You understand?" When Hidan didn't answer, Naruto headbutt him, probably busting his nose. "The name's Naruto. Ask about me. Now get out of here."

Sakura grabbed her aching boyfriend and pulled him away. After a moment, Naruto turned back to the Uchiha family. "I'm sorry if I had to act that way. It won't happen again, sir."

Fugaku shook his head. "I trust you know the relationship he and my son had?" the blond nodded. "Then that bastard deserved every bit of it. Don't feel bad."

Naruto looked away and sheepishly put a hand on his neck. "I don't have a shirt. I should probably get Takeda and Kyū home."

Sasuke, who had heard everything, picked up Takeda and walked out, Kyūbi and his own dogs following.

Ashura immediately jumped on Naruto, which had made Kyūbi jump on him as well. "Hey. Down, guys." Kyūbi remained on Naruto a bit longer, and the latter had no problem with that. He wanted Ashura to be attached to Sasuke, not himself.

Sasuke sat the pale eyed boy on his own legs. Naruto smiled at them. "Well, see you guys."

Itachi waved. "Thanks again, Naruto." The blond nodded, strapped his son in, got in himself, and drove away.

Itachi frowned at his otouto. "Why didn't you thank him?"

Sasuke crossed his arms in a defense mode. "I don't need to thank him, I don't need his stupid help." Ashura barked at him. "You're supposed to be on my side." he told his puppy.

Sasuke walked back into the diner with a deep scowl on his face. Hidan had some fucking nerve coming here with his pregnant two faced girl. And he had the nerve to call Sasuke's kid his own. Sure, he helped conceive his baby by force, but he was going to raise it alone.

He didn't need anyone's help. Not even Naruto's. "Ouch" Sasuke hissed when the baby kicked his stomach. "You're supposed be on my side too. Naruto doesn't need an apology and he's probably not angry about it."

Another kick. "We don't need him." Sasuke scolded softly. Another kick. "Fine. I'll go and thank him."

There was no additional kick of protest and the raven sighed exasperatedly while walking from the back.

Indra was looking up at him. "Don't worry...I'll be back." The puppy gave him a look. "You wanted me to go too? I can't trust anyone." Indra only nuzzled his small head against Sasuke's leg, to which the pregnant man couldn't resist. So he rubbed Indra's little head.

Ashura walked over and rubbed against him to. "Nope." The Uchiha stated. "You're the one who made me go, so you don't get a rub." Ashura rubbed harder. "Fine."

If Sasuke wasn't able to resist charms of Takeda, Kyūbi, his own puppies, and especially Naruto, who the hell could he resist?

Dismissing the thoughts of his heart, Sasuke sighed as Itachi smirked in his direction as he left the closed diner.

There was a struggle of putting his seatbelt on, but it was eventually strapped over his large belly. He turned the ignition and pulled out, thinking all the way to Naruto's home.

 _Why would he be down just because I didn't thank him?_

 _Does he think that I think he did something wrong?_

 _Who the hell does he think he is trying to defend me?_

Those thoughts were let out when Naruto's house came into view; but, there were still thoughts. Thoughts that clouded his mind and vision; he didn't even notice that the blond's truck was gone.

Carefully knocking, Sasuke sighed in relief when Karin opened the door. "Sasuke. Come on in. We're all in the kitchen."

Sasuke raised a brow at his best friend, but waddled after her nonetheless. It was nearing eight, so the raven knew Takeda would be in bed by now.

Naruto wouldn't let them be rowdy. As soon as he walked in the kitchen, Kyūbi stood on all fours. Realizing the new human was Sasuke, the dog whimpered and laid back down, obviously disappointed.

He saw Kiba, Kisame, and Karin. But there was no Naruto. And no matter how hard he tried ignoring it, that made him uneasy.

"Where's Naruto?" Kiba and Kisame stopped their laughing and looked up.

"He said he had to run a few errands." The dog man answered.

Sasuke deadpanned as the friends kept chuckling. "At eight in the night. Did he sound down when he left?"

That seemed to stop the cackling. "Why would he sound down? What happened?"

"Hidan, my ex, came in with his new lover and he said some things to me. Kyūbi bit his leg, and he cursed in front of Takeda. He also said that Naruto's drawled out words made him sound dumb-"

"Shit" Kisame hissed as he pulled out his phone and dialed his friend. "Hey man where are you? The pond? Why'd you go all the way there?...Sasuke told us what happened...Yeah...We can….Are you alright...you sure...I'm coming to get you...It doesn't matter how I'm getting there, I'll walk...no buts….damnit, Naruto. We know how you get. Alright, bye."

Kisame hung up and rubbed his head.

Although Sasuke looked calm, on the inside he was scared. "I don't understand. When he left he looked happy and-"

Kisame cut him off with a mumble. "He looks happy, right? Telling jokes, smiling, having a great time and…"

He stared at Sasuke. "Dying inside. Tired. You're not the only one hurting, Sasuke, whether you want to believe it or not. Like you, Naruto doesn't want to look dramatic, weak, and attention seeking. Acts like everything's perfect, but he cries at night.

Just. Like. You."

Sasuke stepped back. "That's so everyone thinks he's the happiest person they know. If only you knew. If I see that Hidan motherfucker...talking about my best friend. Where's my jacket?"

"No." Sasuke spoke, grabbing his keys. "I'll go. I'm not going to be blamed for something that happened to him years ago. He has some explaining to do."

Before anyone could protest, The pregnant man was already waddling into his car and pulling out of the driveway. "Where the hell is that fucking pond?" He mumbled to himself.

* * *

Naruto sighed as he dipped his hand in the clean water. He hoped Takeda was alright. At the thought, Naruto groaned.

This turmoil of being in between was killing him ever so softly; ever so slowly. Living for people, and not minding his own happiness, or stealing.

That's what he was doing. He was stealing Takeda away from Hinata like Takeda was his son. He wasn't, Naruto had grown too attached to him.

He was supposed to because obviously he was in charge of the boy and he loved him with all his heart, but would Hinata feel jealous and betrayed if she understood that Naruto wouldn't speak of her until Takeda was older.

He wouldn't know because Hinata was-

"Hey." His head snapped around and blue eyes stared at a pregnant belly.

"Sasuke? What are you doooiing walking around? You shouldn't strain-"

"Don't." The Uchha seethed. "Just stop trying to care for me. I met you two months ago, so don't act like you care. I know guys like you. You'll snap as soon as I give you the heart that I don't fucking have."

Naruto's stood cautiously. "You don't know anything about me, Sasuke."

"I would if you just tell me! I give you my story and you leave me in the fu- ouch!" Naruto caught the man before he even hit the ground.

"Are you alright? Dammit, I told you not to strain yourself. Here, sit down. Put your feet in the water." Sasuke let Naruto remove his shoes and gently sit his feet in the pond.

He was breathing heavily and holding his stomach. "He or she must have kicked you sharply. It's new. Are you okay, Sasuke?"

"I don't...need your...help." The raven panted out, causing Naruto to laugh at his stubbornness.

"And I don't need to ask." He countered.

Sasuke weakly hit the man's chest and calmed down. "I thought you may have been sad because you thought I didn't like the way you handled Hidan. I was actually happy, you know? He deserved it. I apologize for the way he made fun of your jaw."

Naruto rubbed his back. "Don't apologize for scum like him. He'll learn hissss lesson soon enough."

They were quiet for a moment. Naruto noted that Sasuke was still panting; slowly, but heavily. He quickly rested behind Sasuke, the smaller man between his legs, an rested his back on his torso. "This is what friends are for, Uchiha. Now relax. The baby's not gonna heal your back if that's what you think."

The pregnant man begrudgingly leaned back and relaxed himself. "Can you tell me why your jaw twitches, hangs down an why your words drawl out? Can you tell me what happened to Takeda's mother? How helping her ruined your dreams?"

Naruto didn't tense; didn't stop breathing; didn't even hesitate. He just got more comfortable behind Sasuke.

"Three years ago, we, my friends and I, were living the fucking dream; I was ready to get out of college early, Hinata was in for art; Kiba was working at a bakery; and Kisame was laid back; not a damn care in the world.

And then life fucked it uuuuup."

* * *

" _Come here, bubba. Let me fix your tie." Naruto groaned at his mother._

 _Before he could whine about the nickname, his father spoke from the couch. "Tsunade, he's a grown man. You don't need to call him that silly nickname anymore."_

 _Naruto wished the man hadn't spoken up; Tsunade clenched his tie unconsciously afterward. "Well, Jiraiya, as long as he doesn't know how to fix his own tie, Naruto will always be 'bubba.' Now shut it."_

" _Mom. I can't breathe." Naruto let out. Tsunade let go and mumbled a sorry. "Kaa-san. I think I look fine for this interview. Besides, when I do go to the japanese army, I won't be wearing a suit." the 21 year old spoke._

 _Tsunade shook her head. "Nonsense. Being a linguist is a big deal, Naruto. You won't only need to speak as a translator, but you'll need to decipher different codes."_

 _Jiraiya huffed. "What does that have to do with his attire-" Hazel eyes narrowed. "_ _ **Retirement.**_ _That's what I meant, love. Retirement."_

 _Tsunade rolled her eyes and turned back to her son. "Now remember what we went over. Let's start our quiz. Repeat my sentences in the language I tell you: I understand what he is saying. Danish stat!"_

 _Naruto straightened up. "Jeg forstår, hvad han siger."_

" _The code is encrypted in Vigenere cipher. Both German and Hungarian." Tsunade demanded like a commander, playing a silly game. That was why Naruto loved her; she never once made him stressed._

" _Diese Coe ist verschlüsselt in Vigenere cipher" Naruto sucked in a breath. "A coe vigenere titkosítás titkosított."_

 _Tsunade rubbed her chin. "I have what you need, sir. Finnish and Vietnamese."_

" _Minulla on kaikki, mitä tarvitset, sir. And in Vietnamese that is Tôi có cái ông cần, thưa ngài."_

" _I want to hear 'it is decoded now' in both Hausu and Serbian. If you have what it takes soldier."_

 _Naruto nodded hastily. "Shi ne decoded yanzu and To je neovla{teno dekodiran sada."_

 _When Naruto laughed, his mother's fist came to the top of his head. "This isn't a joke, Naruto. You can't laugh in a serious situation. Now we still need to go over Spanish, French, English, Arabic, Italian, Malay, and Lithuanian."_

 _Jiraiya stood, having enough, and gently grabbed his wife's shoulder. "Tsunade, let the man go. If he's late, he'll never get into the army. Besides, he's been practicing since he was seven. Everyday, too. The boy skipped out on recess just to practice this. Plus, you have no idea what he's saying "_

 _Tsunade nodded. "I know. It's just...so crazy." He eyes filled with tears. "You used to be so little. Now look at you, about to get out of school early to be a linguist for the japanese army. I'm so proud of you."_

 _Naruto smiled and hugged her. "I love you, mom. Thanks for everything."_

 _This gave way for the woman to sob and Jiraiya pulled her away. "You can cry happy tears when he gets back. Don't ruin his suit. You should go, Naruto. We'll see you when you get back."_

 _The young blond opened the door. "Bye, love you guys." He rubbed his dog's head and ran out._

 _As soon as he got in the car, Kiba called. "Hey, man. Today is the big day that your smart ass gets out of college. Kisame's here too."_

 _Kisame spoke in the back. "Goodluck, N! We're wishing for the best! And when you do leave for your little linguistics, you better not forget about us."_

 _Naruto laughed and pulled off. "Never, guys. You're both my first friends and the best friends a guy could hope for. I'm doing this for you guys too. You were the ones making me decipher shit in my room instead of chasing girls around."_

" _Aww. Don't get all sappy on us and shit. You know you're a beast. You and your dog."_

 _Naruto laughed. "I'm serious. I just really hope I get in. It's been my dream my whole life and-"_

" _Hey, man, stop. There aren't that many linguist in the army and the few of them don't know 14 languages like you. Don't fret. You'll get this." Kisame spoke._

 _Naruto inhaled and let out a shaky breath. "Have you guys talked to Hinata lately?" Kiba questioned._

" _I talked to her last week. She said she was really busy in here studies." Naruto spoke distantly, seeing his destination in view._

" _Oh. Well anyway, when you get this, make sure you call us...right after you call your mom of course and Hinata."_

" _Yeah. I'm here now, so I should go. Wish me luck."_

" _You won't need it." His friends stated at the same time, and the line went dead._

 _Naruto inhaled and exhaled a few times. "Okay, Naruto. You can do this. You've been practicing your whole life. Your dream is the japanese army and your talent is deciphering codes and speaking a better than decent amount of languages. Let's go show 'em what they've been missing."_

 _Naruto removed himself from the truck and walked with the recruitment building; where most young men like him registered to be a part of something to literally die for._

 _As soon as he walked up to the reception area, which was just a long table full of papers, the woman looked up with a bored expression. "Can I help you?"_

" _Uh...yes, my name's Naruto Uzumaki and I'm here to se-"_

" _Oh. I know you. Everyone's talking about you. Saying you're an opportunity that can't be missed. They're in room three. Right down the hall."_

 _Naruto nodded and walked to the left where a hallway was. "Three" he mumbled. "Room three….ah. Here it is." Knocking, Naruto fidgeted with his suit as he waited._

" _Come in." Someone stated on the other side of the door._

 _Naruto walked in quietly and smiled. "Hello."_

 _There were three man sitting there, waiting patiently. A man with facial scars and a ponytail spoke. "You must be Naruto Uzumaki. I'm the head specialist of our army's strategizing unit, Shikaku Nara. These are my partners Inoichi Yamanaka and Ibiki Morino. Shall we get started?"_

 _Naruto sat down._

 _Many tests, decoding sheets, and translations later, Naruto's jaw was beginning to hurt. Shikaku smiled at him._

" _I knew you had it in ya, but...damn, kid, who the hell taught you like that?"_

" _I learned english when I was seven. A year later, I began advanced lessons in spanish and french. To me, those were the hardest. But when I began the other languages, I find words that are so similar with spanish and the other basics."_

" _Well, kid. It's safe to say you're a genius." Ibiki spoke up._

" _So uh...do I get in? I'm I a soldier of the Japanese army now?"_

 _The three men sent looks amongst one another. "Kid...we leave in two months. I hope that'll give you time to depart with your family. We have to get back to headquarters."_

 _If he weren't the man Jiraiya was desperately trying to convince Tsunade existed, the 21 year old would have cried. So, he just shook the hands of each man and left the office with a wide smile._

 _The woman at the reception table glanced up at his wide smile and then looked back down. "I take it went well."_

" _Yeah actually. I was so ecstatic."_

 _He watched the formerly bored woman smile fondly. "I wouldn't have expected anything less from you, kid. You're one of us now."_

 _Blue eyes widened. "You're in the army too."_

" _I'm a third infantry captain. So has this always been a dream, or did you wake up one morning an decide to use that brain of yours for the army and not a surgeon."_

" _Dream." Naruto spoke. "It's always been my dream to be in the army and help in their weakest points. We don't have much translators, so I figured, I'd be the hero, you know?"_

" _Yeah, kid." And that ended their conversation. Naruto, still happy as hell, walked from the building and instantly pulled out his phone._

" _Hey mom? I got in. Yeah they called me a genius and everything. I was so ecstatic, mom. I know….Yeah, we leave in two months….I know…..love you too, mommy...bye."_

 _Naruto started up his car and called his friends next, then he would call Hinata the next morning. It was nearing night and he didn't want to disturb his surrogate sister._

" _Guys, I got in."_

 _He heard a loud round of cheering in the back and laughed. "We already knew, N." Kisame spoke. "So when you leaving the pact?"_

 _Naruto looked at his suit sleeve. The arm where the tribal tattoos lay underneath. His eyes unconsciously teared up. "Two months." He choked out._

" _Don't tell me you're crying on us." Kiba spoke in a hushed tone. "You're gonna make us cry."_

" _Sorry. I shouldn't worry anyway. We'll always be a pact. Three crazy ass guys fitting nowhere truly, but with themselves."_

" _Yeah." Naruto's phone beeped and he looked down._

" _Guys, Hinata's calling me."_

" _This late at night?" Kiba questioned. "You should answer. She might be bored."_

" _Kay, bye guys." Naruto hung up and picked up Hinata's line. "Hime, hey. Why are you up so l-"_

" _Naruto?" The strangled whisper on the other end made Naruto straighten up._

" _Hinata? What's wrong? Why are you whispering?"_

 _There was a strangled sob. "He's going to kill me." The woman stated._

 _The blond halted in his truck. "Who? Hinata, where are you? What happened?" He whispered along with her._

" _I'm in my basement in a clothes hamper. I can't talk louder. Naruto, I'm so scared. I don't know what else to do. I didn't know who else to call."_

 _Naruto made a U-turn, changing his destination to Hinata's home, which she shared with her father. "I'm on my way. Tell me what happened? Where's Hiashi?"_

" _He's looking for me. I told him to stop. I told him. I cried and fought back, but he was stronger. I can still feel him inside of me, Naruto."_

 _Naruto blinked slowly. Hiashi raped her; his own daughter._

" _When he was done, I hit him with a vase and ran."_

" _Where is he now, sis?"_

" _He's upstairs calling me. He said he's going to bury me somewhere. I'm in shock, Naruto. I didn't know who to call and I picked the first contact I saw."_

 _Naruto pulled up at the Hyuuga's family home. "Hang up, Hin. I'm here now. Be quiet."_

 _When Hinata whimpered and hung up, Naruto called the police, gave them the Hyuuga's address, and got out of his truck._

 _He didn't understand this. Hiashi had always been so nice...to everyone. Now, he violated his own daughter. "I'm coming, Hinata." The blond mumbled._

 _Stealthily walking up to the door, Naruto saw that it was open and slipped through the crack._

 _The smell of alcohol burned his nose, but there was also the distinct smell of sweat; of exhaustion and human flesh slapping in and out of another. He gagged, his worst fears coming true._

 _This wasn't a nightmare; it was real. The home was lit up, every light on._

 _Just as he made his way to the basement, Hinata screamed. Naruto ran down, almost tripping over his own feet._

" _Stop!" Hiashi was tackled and the knife he was holding flew from his hand. Hinata scampered out of the clothes hamper._

" _Go outside, Hinata!" Naruto called, struggling against the woman's father. She complied in a large limp, leaving Naruto to fight her father._

 _Naruto groaned as Hiashi grabbed his hand and slammed it into the basement floor. The man reeked of alcohol, and based on the previous events, Naruto assumed he wasn't able to hold his liquor._

 _They flipped over and Naruto punched the man. "You piece of shit. You're going to rot in prison for hurting your own daughter."_

 _Hiashi spit the blood the young man's face. "Fuck you." he let out._

 _Naruto punched him a final time, causing the man to stop struggling. Naruto wiped the blood from his eyes and turned around, assuming Hiashi was through._

 _Now all he had to do was wait for the police to show-_

" _Ouch!" Hiashi had stood, grabbed a chair and hit him the the back of his head. Right at the nape of his neck. His vision dimmed and he staggered._

 _He couldn't see anything. Feeling the back of his neck, Naruto groaned at the pain and the liquid there._

 _His jaw was hurting like hell_

 _Blood was spilling from his mouth._

 _He couldn't close it._

 _Pushing Hiashi down again, the blond would make sure he remained. When the chair first impacted, it broke into pieces. Thus, Naruto eventually found a leg and hit Hiashi in the stomach with it._

 _Someone came by the stairs. "Naruto." Hinata called. "The police are just down the street."_

 _Naruto couldn't close his mouth to speak; couldn't even nod. He only found the railing with his nearly lost vision and began walking up the steps. His tan finger pointed in the direction behind and she seemed to get the idea._

" _I'll go talk to them." She sobbed out and limped away._

 _Naruto wanted to tell her everything would fine, but he couldn't. Just as he reached the top and the sirens came close, the blond's leg was grabbed from behind._

 _He slid down the stairs. The already fractured jaw hit the last step, completely shattering, never to be used properly again._

 _There were gunshots and someone came running down the stairs. "Kami, kid." Someone spoke._

 _Everything blackened._

 _ **NSNS**_

 _Uzumaki Naruto knew something was wrong when he woke up._

 _He couldn't speak._

 _He wasn't sure how he was alive because he wasn't breathing on his own._

 _He couldn't see out of his left eye._

 _And his mother was weeping, her head and face rested in his leg._

 _The man tried moving the hand Tsunade held, only his finger moved. Still, she looked up and let out a sob._

" _I thought you were gone. I was so scared, bubba. Can you talk? Can you move?"_

 _The young man just stared, causing his mother to sob even more and press a button._

 _Not a moment later, a nurse came in. "He's awake." She stated. "Hello, Naruto. Nice to see you awake. I've been your nurse for the past three months. Do you remember what happened?"_

 _The blond thought of what happened with Hinata and Hiashi. He let his eyes close in sorrow, tears leaking out._

" _Naruto." The nurse called softly. "If you can feel this, move your feet for me, okay?" She touched his jaw, feeling around it a few times._

 _Naruto didn't feel anything and his feet remained stationary. "As expected. His jaw is temporarily uncontrollable. Eventually, it'll heal on its own, but it won't be the same."_

 _The door opened all the way and Kiba walked in. He stared at Naruto for and moment and then slid his palm down his own face. "Oh, thank God." he croaked out. To the nurse, he questioned "what do you mean his jaw won't be the same?"_

" _There's a possibility that it won't be fully controlled and some other things we aren't sure of. We can't fix this. Hyuuga-san told us that he was hit in the back of the head with a chair and hit it again when he fell down the stairs."_

" _Nothing is wrong with my son. He doesn't need to be fixed." Tsunade yelled defensively._

 _Naruto, with all his might, touched his mother's hand and she began crying._

 _Crying because something_ _ **was**_ _wrong._

 _Crying because he tried to be a hero._

 _Crying because of his dream._

 _Crying because it was ruined._

* * *

Naruto leaned forward and wiped Sasuke's tear when he heard a sob. "Please don't cry for meeee. I like the way I am."

Sasuke shook his head. "I'm sorry. It's just that I didn't know it was _that_ close to ruining your dream. And I didn't know Takeda's mother was raped by her own father. So you couldn't attend because of your drawling?"

"Yeah. I called Nara-san back, but there was nothing they could do. I couldn't get in. You know I wasn't able eat solid food for a year? I had to blend my foods."

"That's really cool...that you can speak fourteen languages." Just as Naruto was about to thank him, another thought popped up. "Is Hiashi why Hinata couldn't take care of Takeda? Because she didn't want to remember that night?"

"No"

"Then why? Was she not ready?"

"No one was ready, love. She couldn't take care of Takeda because she died."

* * *

" _Hinaaaaata-hime, he's beautiful." Naruto spoke in a whisper, kissing the sleeping child's forehead. "He looks just like you."_

 _Takeda was just removed from Neonatal Intensive Care Unit after just three weeks. Hinata died as soon as Takeda popped out, never once holding her child._

 _Thus, when the child was returned to his care, Naruto chose to tell her all about it. "Hinata..I swear I will be the best parent ever to him. His happiness comes before mine. That's a promise of a lifetime."_

* * *

"I'm sorry about Hinata."

"Don't be" Naruto dismissed. "I think I made the last months of her life the best. We went everywhere; did everything. Sasuke if you ever met her, you'd love her. She was a goddamn sweetheart."

"Why was Takeda in the NICU?"

This time, Naruto did tense. "I don't like talking about it because it scares me. To think I could have lost he and Hinata. But he pulled through. Because of his incestial concievement, Takeda was born premature and he wasn't breathing.

Like...oooooh fuck. He wasn't crying, nothing. You know, babies are in water for so long, they won't breath until the doctor hits their bottom a tad. I was so scared. I still aaaaaam. There are long term consequences of prematurity. I try not to think about that."

Sasuke could tell the man was tearing up inside, so he reached back and cupped the blond's shattered jaw. It seemed that when the blond grew upset, his words drawled even more. In return, Naruto kissed his palm, letting his lips linger. He had no idea why he was doing this. They weren't a couple.

"I know you love Takeda a lot and You'd do anything for him." The Uchiha stated.

"I love him so much. Our skin doesn't match. He doesn't have my eyes or mouth, and our faces aren't the same shape. I don't know what it's like to look at hiiiim and catch a glimpse of myself as a child. But he's still mine. We match hearts and that's all that matters."

Deciding to lighten the mood, Sasuke stood himself smiled. "Do you know how to fix your own tie now?"

Naruto laughed and stood himself, dusting off his jeans. "No actually. By the way, when's your next appointment?"

"In three weeks, actually. I wasn't planning on going alone anyway." Another laugh. "Hey, since you're a God in the language area, tell me something in Malay."

Naruto looked at him for a moment. "Kau begitu indah...di dalam dan luar. kau menarik...hidup dalam sendiri. pernah biarkan sesiapa beritahu kau berbeza."

Sasuke smiled. "Now what does that mean?"

The blond shrugged with a smirk. "You'll have to look it up later."

The raven groaned and pulled out his phone, clicking on the audio recorder. "Say it again." He demanded softly. The Uzumaki repeated himself. "Got it. We should probably go home now."

"Hey, Sasuke?"

"Hn"

"You can tell everybody my past if you want. I don't mind and I know it'll free everyone else's. By everyone, I mean Karin and your family. And thanks, Sasuke."

* * *

The man was sitting up in his bed after Naruto had dropped him off. He searched for a top translation app on his laptop, quickly finding it.

Pulling out his phone, Sasuke played the recorded message, biting his lip and inwardly cursing if Naruto said something stupid.

In the 'translate to' bar, Sasuke pressed "Japanese" and read the sentences.

'You are so beautiful...on the inside and out. You're fascinating...alive in your own way. Never let anyone tell you different.'

The raven blushed deeply with a small smile.

"What are you blushing about?" His laptop lid was slammed down and even Itachi cringed at the force. "That was a Christmas gift, Sasuke."

Sasuke said nothing and Itachi blushed himself. "Otouto, I swear to God if you were watching porn. That's bad for the ba-"

"I wasn't watching porn, you fucktard." Sasuke snapped. Though in a softer tone, he said. "I was translating something Naruto said in Malay."

Itachi looked shocked. "Naruto speaks Malay."

"And 14 other languages. He also told me about his past."

Itachi didn't hesitate to jump on the bed and 20 minutes later, the man was wiping his tears. "So because he fought Hiashi the night Takeda's mother was raped and he was conceived, Naruto's jaw shattered, which ultimately shattered his dreams of being a linguist in the Japanese army?"

Sasuke nodded. "He doesn't like pity, so when you see him, act like you always have toward him."

"But it's so sad. What did he say to you in Malay?" Itachi questioned, changing the subject for his own benefit. Naruto's past was the emblem of tragedy.

The pregnant man opened his laptop, thanked the heavens he didn't break it and showed Itachi the translations.

"Aww."

Sasuke only blushed. He picked up his phone. "I'm going to call him and give him a piece of my mi- Oh Kami."

"What? What's wrong?"

Sasuke thought about Hidan and how Naruto said the grey haired man would learn his lesson soon enough. "I really have to call him."

* * *

Naruto cracked his knuckles, watching intensly outside his car window. Kisame was in the passenger seat and Kiba was in the back, leaning on both their seats.

"That him?" The dog lover questioned.

Naruto nodded, watching as Hidan got out of his car and checked the tires at the empty gas station. "I want him first. With my bare hands. Then you guys can-"

The blond's phone rang and he answered without looking at the ID. "Konnichiwa."

"Naruto?" Sasuke spoke up.

"Sasuke? Why are you uuup so late?"

"Where are you?" The Uchiha asked in a whisper.

"Places." The blond said distantly.

He heard sniffling on the other end. "Hidan always lied to me. Please don't lie to me."

"I'm sorry, love. I'm at a gas station."

"Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"Whatever you're about to do, please don't. It's not worth it. And you know that."

"Sasu-"

"Just...please. Please promise me you won't. I could feel it, that's why I called. I'm glad I did. Just, please, Naruto."

"Okay, Sasuke. I won't." Naruto grumbled out and he could feel the smiled Sasuke was radiating.

"Thank you, Naruto." The raven whispered.

"Catch some sleep, Sasuke."

"Oh and Naruto? I translate what you said. It was cute, dumbass." And he hung up, leaving the young father amused.

Naruto looked at his friends. "We're not giviiing this piece of shit our time of day." He spoke up.

Kiba and Kisame gave him a knowing look. "You are so whipped, N." Kisame laughed out.

Naruto laughed too. He wasn't whipped to Uchiha Sasuke.

Was he?

 **So, Naruto was in his third year of college, perfecting his linguistics. He knows fourteen languages and his dream had always been to partake in the Japanese Army.**

 **Hinata, who was in school, but still living with her father to save money, was raped by him. The night Naruto literally got in the army, Takeda was conceived.**

 **Instead of just waiting for the cops, Naruto became the hero and went in. Hiashi was going to kill Hinata, but Naruto stopped him. The fight began and Hiashi first broke Naruto's jaw by hitting him in the back of the head with a chair.**

 **It completely shattered when Naruto's jaw hit the last basement stair. He can't be a translator if his jaw goes out. Linguist live on perfection; especially in the army. Shikaku couldn't just play favorites.**

 **Due to being born from incest, Takeda was born premature, which may have been the largest cause of Hinata's death. She wasn't ready for it. Takeda also wasn't breathing. He was placed in the NICU for three weeks.**

 **So that's Naruto's past. Very tragic. I cried while writing about it.**

 **Hidan had some nerve coming back and treating Sasuke the way he did. However, there is a BIG twist in the next chapter. Two actually. Both involving Hidan and Sasuke. Something that wasn't so obvious.**

 **Please review to find out. I love it when people review. Until next time, my kindred spirits. :)**


	6. A Dying Flower

**A Dying Flower**

 **Hello, my friends. I would like to thank you all for the reviews. They weren't the number I was counting on because I thought everyone wanted to comment on Naruto's past, but I'm grateful nonetheless. Sorry I'm late. There are two large twists in here. One involving a supporting character and the last involving one of my main characters. At the end of this chapter, remember that this is a Narusasu and that lives are not perfect.**

A small hand touched his face, waking him softly. "Daddy, wakey wakey." Naruto groaned a bit and turned over.

Even if he weren't the boy's biological father, there was one thing Takeda learned from him through adaption; being stubborn. The three year old climbed onto Naruto's back. "Daddy?"

Another groan. "Daddy!"

Blue eyes shot open. "I'm up, bub."

"Are you swure?" The boy questioned suspiciously, placing a 'W' in his word.

"Hai. Looook at my eyes, bub? What color are they?"

The boy removed himself from his father's back and hueless eyes stared into ocean ones. "Blue like my sippy cup."

The colorless eyes made Naruto wonder back in time; when he almost lost Takeda; When he almost lost his chance to see those colorless eyes every day.

* * *

 _Hinata squeezed Naruto's hand as the doctor ordered her to push again. "You gooot thiiiis, princess. Just a few more pushes."_

 _Hinata looked at him. "I'm pushing….too hard. I didn't know….he'd come this early. And I ate a large meal just hours….ago."_

 _Naruto attempted to smile with his still fucked up jaw, but it only came out half assed. "Are you sayyiing that you might shit on the bed while pushing?"_

 _That earned a laugh from the Hyuuga, but it was short lived. They knew she was leaving. The doctors knew; Naruto knew; Hinata knew._

 _She wasn't ready for the birth and they established that hours ago. Hinata Hyuuga wasn't alive anymore; just breathing._

 _She was skinny, Naruto noted. Frail; sick looking. Her colorless eyes actually looked…colorless. And that pained him because he was the only one in the that room that didn't accept it; the only one trying to hold on._

" _Just one more push, Hyuuga-san." The head doctor called. It was time._

 _Naruto squeezed the pale hand harder, causing Hinata to look at him. His blue eyes filled with tears and although he struggled, a smile was placed onto his broken lips._

" _You know I love you, right sis? I love you so much. You're the greatest human being I've ever met and it's been such a damn privilege to know you; to laugh with you; to cry with you. You're seriously the reason I wake up in the morning. I want you to take it with you."_

 _The woman smiled. "Naruto-kun. I love you too. All this time, you've taken care of me and now I entrust you with...Takeda. That's a beautiful name for a baby boy. I want Takeda to be the reason you wake up every morning. Thank you."_

 _Naruto leaned forward and kissed the woman's forehead, his eyes still closed. He listened to her breathing. Heavy pants with the last push; shallow breathing to calm herself; nothing at all and her soul was gone._

 _His lips lingered on her forehead for a moment until he realized something else was wrong. Blue eyes shot open. "Why isn't he breathing, doc?"_

 _The doctors and nurses were huddled around the bloody infant, who was so small and not breathing. The doctor tapped Takeda's face a few times. "His eyes are open, but he can't breath. This must be due to his incestial concievement."_

 _The doctor placed the child in a nurse's arm gently. "Clean him and place him in the NICU. Have someone remove Hyuuga-san from the room."_

" _Hey!" Naruto yelled angrily._

 _The doctor stared sympathetically. "Uzumaki-san, please remain calm. We won't let you lose both your friend and child." Everyone exited, leaving Naruto alone with Hinata._

 _Naruto stared at the corpse and his eyes filled with tears. He couldn't lose her and Takeda; he would never fulfill his promise.. "It'll be alright, princess. Takeda's fine."_

 _The blond backed into the wall. "He's just…" His jaw let out. Turning around, Naruto punched the wall, held in a turmoil for himself, Hinata, and Takeda._

 _ **NSNS**_

" _It just happened this morning, Uzumaki-san." The doctor, Rikudo, stated happily, unaware of the tired blond who had attended Hinata's funeral, dropped out of the largest college in the country, and hastily found a job in three weeks._

" _Takeda woke everyone up this morning. He has a loud cry too." Naruto yawned and nodded, following the doctor to the elevator._

 _That's when Rikudo noticed the blond's silence. "I know it's hard Naruto. As the doctor that treated your jaw and delivered Takeda, I know you're going through a tough time."_

 _Naruto yawned and looked away. "I'm going to be here for Takeda, no matter how hard it gets." He mumbled. "Later, if it doesn't geeet too hard, I'll try to go back to school for something else, but my main priority isss to fulfill Hinata's wishes."_

 _The doctor gripped his shoulder. "You're a good kid, Naruto. It'll get better. Believe it. Now let's see your boy, alive and kicking."_

 _This time, Naruto smiled a bit. He was still exhausted, however. In these three weeks, Naruto, who strongly believed his son would pull through, had gotten a small job at a moving company, only using that money to buy things for his son._

 _When they reached the hospital nursery, Naruto straightened up a bit. "He's aliiive?"_

 _Rikudo laughed. "Of course. Come on, but be very quiet. The other children are asleep."_

 _The door was held open, so Naruto walked in, going straight to the 'U's' because Hinata requested that Takeda's last name be Uzumaki._

" _Uzumaki" he whispered, eyes catching blue tape. Steadily walking over the plastic baby bed, Naruto peared in._

 _Hinata's eyes. That's what the gurgling baby had. Takeda began chewing on his own fingers, staring up at Naruto as if the man were the most peculiar thing he'd ever seen._

 _Naruto was so star struck in this image that he hadn't noticed the baby was lifting his pale arms in request. He whimpered when Naruto kept staring and the latter shushed him._

" _Oh no. Shhh." Takeda was lifted gently and he stopped crying, choosing to stare at this bright man. "Hush my baby don't you cry, spread your wings my butterfly."_

 _Takeda grabbed his chin and closed his eyes. "You're so adorable. You'll have to meet everyone."_

* * *

Takeda touched his face. "Daddy? Are you sweep? You're eyes are open, but you're not moving."

Naruto blinked twice and smiled. "I'm sorry, bub. Daddy was just thinking."

"About what?"

The boy's nose was pinched. "About you when you were a baby."

"Was I nice to you, daddy? When I was a baby?"

"Are you kidding me? Farting all the time is not nice." Takeda giggled as his father teased. The man eventually stood. "Want to take a bath with daddy?" A small nod.

Naruto picked up his son and went into the bathroom, running the water lukewarm in the tub. As they waited, Takeda copied his every movement.

He brushed his teeth like Naruto. He stood on a stool and peed in the toilet like Naruto. Even attempted to whistle like Naruto while washing their hands.

Naruto laughed and ruffled the boys head, feeling the water and removing his and his son's clothing. The blond sat down in the water first and pulled Takeda in, letting the three year old slip to the other side.

"Ahh." Naruto sighed as he rested in the water, his tense muscles relaxing. Takeda also sighed, but proceeded in moving around the large tub like a fish.

After a while, Naruto opened his eyes and smiled. "Come here, bub, so daddy can wash you up." When his son was close, Naruto grabbed a bar of soap and a scrubber, and began washing him down. "Daddy wants Takeda to be very clean becaauuse he loves him and wants him to stay healthy."

When Takeda was washed and rinsed, Naruto cleaned himself and grabbed a small fluffy towel as well as a large one. "Ready, bub?" The boy nodded, standing, and Naruto placed a towel around him and his son.

As Naruto walked out with a whistle, Takeda attempted so as well. Naruto chuckled. What a light the kid was.

"It'll be warm todaaay." Naruto commented as Takeda sat upon his large bed.

"Can we be twins?" The boy asked. This made Naruto smile a bit. The boy wanted to be very much like him it seemed. Going to his closet, which sported some of his son's clothes as well, Naruto pulled out two orange shirts.

Both had work out weights on them, but the large shirt read 'Beast' while the small one for Takeda read 'Beast in training.' He also pulled out a small pair of black joggers for his son and a pair of his own.

When, they were both dressed, Takeda placed on orange sandals just like his father. Naruto lifted his son in the mirror. "I think we look wonderful."

Takeda nodded. "But my hair is in the way." he sighed out. Naruto, in return, sat him on the dresser and placed the top of his hair in a ponytail, choosing to leave the back down.

Takeda looked at him. "What?"

"You too, daddy."

Naruto stared at his hair. He was capable of putting it in a ponytail. Over the years, it had gotten longer and reached his shoulders in it's own spiky way. It was just….he had never done it before. But if Takeda really wanted to be twins, he would.

And Kiba laughed his ass off when they got downstairs. "Man. I never saw your hair in a ponytail with the back down. It's funny because you look surprisingly hot."

Tsunade smiled at her son and grandson. "You brats look wonderful. Now whose idea was it to be twins?"

Takeda raised his little hand and the woman high-fived it. "Me and daddy look nice, don't we uncle Kisame?"

"Of course, kid. You know I was the one who told your father that he'd look cooler if his style was more laid back?"

Naruto rolled his eyes as Kisame gave his son the wonders of the past. Thus, he went to speak with his mother.

"You know what to do, right, Kaa-san?"

Tsunade punched his head lightly. "Of course, I took care of you didn't I?" Naruto nodded and grabbed a raisin bar. "So you and Sasuke are doing what again?"

"While he doesn't want to know the sex of the baby, we're still going out to get some clothes that can be worn by both girl and boy. It won't be hard. Itacaahi, Mikoto, and Fugaku will be in the diner all day while Karin is running the shop until later."

"And you volunteered to help him around?" the woman questioned wearily.

"Yeah. What's wrong?"

The woman shook her head. "It's just….are you sure you can do this? He constantly degrades you and I know it's the pregnancy hormones, but Sasuke-san seems mad at the world and in too deep. Are you sure you want to get _this_ involved?"

Naruto laughed and kissed her forehead. "Seems like you the one who forgot who raised me. Because of you, I have a strong mind. What Sasuke says doesn't really get to me. If you knew his past you wouldn't be so weary." He whispered.

Tsunade spoke lower. "Mikoto-san told me how he was in an abusive relationship; used to come over with a black eye and a broken kneecap. Said that one time, his ex tried to drown him."

Naruto nodded in annoyance. Not at his mother, but at the fact that he actually promised Sasuke he wouldn't kick Hidan's ass. "I can handle Sssasuke's shit. That's why he tolerates me." Naruto checked the time. "I should go."

Tsunade shook her head and stood as well. "I'm coming with you and so is Takeda. We'll walk back home." The 24 year old gave her a look. "I just want to see how big Sasuke's gotten and how the Uchiha's are doing."

Naruto nodded as they walked out, and helped his mother and son into the truck. The drive to Sasuke's home was short lived, as it was down the street.

"Kaa-san, please don't pry Sasuke. The due dates getting near and he's a little stressed. He'll say mean things to me, but he doesn't mean it."

Tsunade only snorted as they pulled up removed themselves. Naruto made it to the door first.

Knocking, the man waited for his friend to open up. He whistled a tune as the door opened. Itachi waved a little. "Hey, Itachi. I'm here to pick up Sasuke."

The Uchiha smirked and leaned against the wall. "That depends. You can't have him unless you bring that hunk Kisame here. Hi Takeda-kun, hello Tsunade-san."

"Itachi, leave him alone." Someone said in the back and Naruto recognized the voice as Fugaku's. "Naruto, come in."

The blond stepped in with a smile. "Hello, everyone. Good day we're having yet?"

Mikoto smiled. "You're always so sweet, Naruto-kun. And I love your hair. Ooh. You and Takeda-kun are twins. That's so cute."

Naruto laughed as Takeda buried his small face in his leg. "He requested it."

Fugaku nodded in approval. "He should want to be like his father. You're a fine man to look up to."

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly as Mikoto began speaking with Tsunade, seemingly used to the praise he emitted from Sasuke's father. "Thanks."

"Don't give him so much praise, tou-san. His head will get bigger." Everyone turned to Sasuke, who had quietly made his way downstairs, without help. Naruto would call the raven out later.

Before Tsunade had the chance to interrogate Sasuke on his pregnancy, Takeda had run over to the pregnant man and hugged his leg. "Mister Sasuke, did you eat another baby because your tummy got bigger."

Naruto smiled softly as Sasuke laughed. "No, love. The baby is getting older and growing."

Pale eyes widened. "It's gwoing. But, it doesn't eat."

Everyone awwed at the confused exasperation in the child's voice. Sasuke patted the boy's head. "It eats when I do. The food I chew goes down to him or her." Takeda still looked confused, so Sasuke only smiled and rubbed the boy's cheek. "You'll understand when you get older."

Takeda looked up at Sasuke. "It eats your food like a bird. You chew and you give it to the baby, right?" The Uchiha nodded. "Then you're a mommy bird!" The boy exclaimed.

Even Sasuke smiled at that. Naruto note that even if he tried not the care, the pregnant man looked nice; grey sweatpants, a large white t-shirt, and black hair in a messy bun, with strands falling from it.

Naruto was caught staring and the man took it the wrong way. "What?" was the demand.

The blond blinked slowly and smile sheepishly. "You look nice" he exclaimed quietly, unsure of why Itachi squealed and walked into the kitchen.

"Whatever. We should go." The Uchiha whispered and walked out. Naruto shrugged and said goodbye to everyone, following closely so that he could help Sasuke into the truck.

When they were both in the truck, the silence was tense. "What's wrong, Sasuke?"

The Uchiha just scowled. "Nothing. Stop acting like you know everything."

Naruto pulled out of the driveway with a sigh of annoyance. Yesterday, they were semi-friends and now they were back to square one. "I'm not...I'd liiike to know what's wrong?"

A pale hand punched the truck's dashboard. "You're doing it now. Acting like something's wrong with me. I told you I was fine."

"No you didn't." Naruto argued in a whisper. They were arguing like an old married couple and the last thing he wanted to do was put strain on Sasuke while with child.

"Just because you sacrificed your stupid dreams for Takeda doesn't mean _I_ need them." Sasuke spoke lowly.

Naruto knew what this was. Sasuke was trained this way; self taught with major help from Hidan. He _wanted_ Naruto to snap; to reach over and hit him; call him worthless. That's why he would stoop so low as to use the blond's broken past against him.

Naruto would never hurt Sasuke, the damned asshole. Thus, he settled with a sigh and said "Don't judge my path if you haven't walked my journey."

Sasuke, obviously angry at the reaction, crossed his arms with a pout and looked out the window. "Whatever. You're talking like an idiot."

The tall man smirked. "Well of course I'm taallking like an idiot. _How else_ could you understand me?"

It took a while for Sasuke to register, but when he did, he stared narrowly at the blond.

Naruto only smirked eyes only focusing ahead. "Apply cold water to that burn, baby." Sasuke said nothing. "Come on, Uchiha. I know you want to laugh."

Sasuke slapped the man's leg, but he was laughing. "A witty comeback from a dumbass. Who knew?"

Naruto laughed as he pulled up into Konoha mall's parking place. "You were surprised. You didn't know."

The Uchiha nodded. "I apologize for my behavior. Now that I'm buying clothes for the baby, I guess it seems surreal. It's closer and I don't know what to do. Hidan...I know he wants no part of it and it's stressful. There's a space to park." He pointed.

 _So this is what's wrong,_ Naruto thought as he parked his truck. He looked at Sasuke. "Are you crazy, pregnaaaant man? It won't be hard at all."

"How do you know, Naruto?"

The driver door opened. "Because _I'm_ here for you." The blond stated casually and hopped out. He walked to the other side and opened the door, finding the raven still in daze. "Come on." He spoke softly. Sasuke looked at him and held out his hand.

As the two walked into the mall, Naruto helped Sasuke waddle his way to a store full of baby clothing. "This'll be quick, Sas. We're only here looking for clothes worn by both genders. After, we can grab a bite to eat."

Sasuke nodded, letting the blond lead him to the rack of onsies. "Ooh. I like this one."

Naruto held up a green onesie that read 'Poop! There it is.' Sasuke laughed and began searching as well.

The onesies were amazing; Snowman decoration, nature, animals, everything. And in a hurry, both men were having fun choosing what they liked.

Eventually, hours had passed and they grew hungry. "One more" Sasuke reassured his friend, who had been carrying everything for some time now.

Naruto watched on fondly as Sasuke picked up an orange onesie. Walking up to Naruto with a smile, he asked "isn't this cute?"

The shirt read 'was in the pin for nine months. On parole for the next 18 years.' Naruto laughed and nodded. "I think it's funny."

"Come on, let's take all this up." Sasuke spoke quietly and Naruto really wanted to know what was in the man's head.

* * *

It felt so weird yet so amazing to Sasuke; to have someone actually care. That's why he kept quiet while with Naruto. He didn't know how to react.

When the two reached the checkout line, the Uzumaki was all smiles, happy about helping Sasuke with the little things.

The cashier smiled fondly at Sasuke. "You look like you're about to pop? How far along are you." She questioned.

Sasuke scowled. "Why are you worried about it?" He countered. It was instinct to become defensive. Hidan always called him fat or too big and now anyone who said something about his size were just like the grey haired man.

The young woman frowned and looked away. "I apologize. I didn't mean to offend you however I did."

Sasuke only crossed his arms and Naruto sighed, pulling out his card when the clothes were done being rung up. "I'm sooorry. He's just waiting impatiently for the baby now. You're doing a great job. Working fast and putting the customers' happiness before your own."

He couldn't fathom why, but Naruto comforting this woman, who had insulted him, made him pout; And to top it off, the woman looked Naruto for the first time and hastily looked down with a blush. "Thanks." She mumbled shyly.

Naruto nodded and retrieved the bags, following Sasuke out of the store. "You know….she wasn't talking about you?"

Sasuke frowned. "Whatever"

"Even if Hidan isn't in your life, you let him control you."

"What?" the raven whispered.

"You're emotions. You're angry with him and even with Sakura, the friend who had been messing around with your piece of shit ex for five years. You're aanngry that even if he's out of your life, he isn't; you have a kid that will remind you of every abuse he threw at you."

Sasuke hated Naruto with his fucking life. "Well, we can't all be a saint like you." he hissed.

Naruto frowned in pity. "And look, whether you know it or not, you're defending him. The main reason you're angry is because you still love him."

Everything froze, but Sasuke said nothing. Didn't even look at the blond, who wasn't done. "It deals with your mentality. First you identify the problem. When Hidan met you, I bet you were happy, confident, absolutely independent. I bet he didn't like that."

Naruto sat the shopping bags on the mall floor, slowly moving closer to the broken Uchiha. "Second, you begin the breakdown. Hidan hit you for the first time and after that came the insults. He begins to tell you that you need him and you'll be nothing without him. That's how you break someone down."

"I hate you...so much." Sasuke hissed as Naruto pulled him into a hug. That's when the tears left and he buried his face in the blond's chest to stop them.

"You don't" the taller man spoke softly, rubbing his back. "You're just hungry."

The raven let out a sort of laugh-sob at that point. "You can't just make me cry in front of lots of people." Sasuke looked up at Naruto, only for the latter to kiss his forehead.

"I know...I'm sorry. Want to go and eat?"

When the pregnant man nodded, Naruto picked up the bags and led the man to a small cafe. Sasuke sighed when Naruto pulled out a chair for him, and went to order.

He hated that the man was being utterly nice and that he was right about most things. Looking around the cafe, Sasuke noted that a small girl with orange hair was staring at him.

When he smiled, she smiled and waved happily. Yet, the moment was short lived when a large plump woman blocked his view and crossed her arms.

"Please don't say anything to my daughter. I don't want her thinking that men naturally get pregnant. It's disgusting."

Sasuke scowled and turned away, having seen enough people like this. She wasn't done. "You're a disgusting human being. Women should be the sole host of children and now homosexual men are taking that too. You like taking our roles and our strong men, huh?"

Just as the Uchiha was about to tell her to fuck off, Naruto came with a tray of food, a heavy frown on his face; the same one he wore when he met Hidan.

"What's the problem here?" A dangerous question.

If there was anything Sasuke really loved about the man, it would be his protective nature. A dangerous animal in his core that escaped when his precious people were fucked with. Thus, Sasuke told Naruto everything.

"She keeps calling me disgusting because I'm pregnant."

Naruto's blue eyes grew darker and he sat the tray down. "You shouldn't judge people, miss. The world will always be full of mysterious, yet so damn beautiful things."

Sasuke blushed, but the woman shook her head. "He's disgusting. Seems like he stole another of our men by the looks of you. God gave me a mouth to speak, so I'm going to use it?"

Naruto chuckled darkly and pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to calm himself. He looked the woman up and down. "He also gave you a mouth to eat, but you abuse that privilege."

The woman was taken aback. And Sasuke loved it. Naruto knew how to get to people in any situation. Though, the blond wasn't done. "Wipe that ketchup off your chin." He told her.

The woman rubbed her chin, the original at least and Naruto shook his head, feigning sympathy. "No. Your other chin."

From holding his laughter, Sasuke was turning red, so he buried his face in his palms, peaking out between the cracks.

"You seem like a hard working young man." The woman spoke. "I used to have my daughter looking up to people like you. But for supporting a man playing a woman's role, she won't look up to scum like you."

And yet, Naruto had something to say to that. "Well, let's hope she doesn't inherit your neck, because then she won't be able to look up to anything."

The woman went to grab her daughter, an pulled her from the cafe, though not before the child waved to Sasuke and Naruto.

The blond sat down with a smile on his face. "Let's eat." He spoke and began munching down on his food.

Sasuke was still hiding behind his hands, shoulders shaking. "Sasuke, are you crying? I'm sorry for what you had to see. Sasuke?"

The raven removed his hands to display his laughing face. He was laughing so hard, that tears were spilling. "Why would you say something about her neck."

Naruto, upon seeing the smiling face, chuckled. "Lack thereof, baby." He said in a southern American accent. And Sasuke laughed again.

Reaching over, he traced a star on Naruto's hand, feeling giddy. "You get ten stars for the best comebacks ever."

Naruto just chuckled.

* * *

Sasuke yawned a bit as Ashura licked Indra's face and the latter began barking in his own angry tone. The man couldn't fathom why Ashura began running; on the leash, he wouldn't get away from his brother.

After eating, Naruto had dropped Sasuke off and took his own mother shopping for groceries. The Uchiha volunteered to watch Kyūbi and Takeda.

So now, they were taking a walk around the park, Karin and Mimi next to him. The redhead woman was in the middle of telling her story of falling in love with Kiba.

"He's just so dreamy."

"Hn" Sasuke spoke with a small smile. Naruto had actually put him in a good mood.

Karin looked at him. "It makes me sad that Naruto is the hot one of the group and he's my cousin. _And_ he really likes you."

Sasuke jokingly scoffed. Of course Naruto liked him. Everyone knew and everyone approved except him. It wasn't that Naruto was a bad person it was just that he still…He couldn't think about that right now.

Karin continued. "He has a job and he takes care of Takeda-kun. Dammit, if he weren't my cousin."

Sasuke laughed again as Takeda tapped his leg. "Mommy bird, can you open my popsicle?" The boy chose to call Sasuke the name from now on and the latter accepted it. It was cute.

Just as he opened the wrapper and pulled the popsicle out, a woman walked near. "Aww. He is so cute." Takeda smiled shyly and his behind Sasuke's leg, making the woman squeal more. "And you're holding three leashes, one of them is that huge Akita Inu. Sir, you have a lot of protection and cuteness going on."

Sasuke giggled as the woman walked ahead. "You have a beautiful day." She requested.

"You too." the man called back.

They continued walking as Takeda pulled on Sasuke's pants again. "The lady said I was cute."

Sasuke pinched his cheek. "Of course you are, Takeda-bub. You are going to be so handsome when you grow up."

"Holy-"

"Don't in front of Takeda." Sasuke interrupted.

"Shoot." Karin finished. "Sasuke, look."

Sasuke followed Karin's eyes to a park bench. On that bench was Haruno Sakura; the ex friend. She woman was crying her eyes out, but every tear touched her palms, which were covering her face.

Karin raised a brow. "Well miss perfect doesn't look it anymore." Karin had _never_ liked Sakura. She always thought she was a liar; conniving in her petty ways. She thought the girl was trying to steal Sasuke from her.

"We can't just ignore her." the raven spoke softly. Not even like this, when she, his friend, had been messing with his lover for five years. He handed the leashes to Karin. "Watch Takeda and the dogs for a second. And _do not_ let Kyūbi's leash go. He doesn't like her. He remembers her face."

Sasuke walked over the the weeping woman and sat down. "Rough day?" He asked softly.

Sakura looked over and gasped, as if she saw a ghost. "Sasuke?" When the man nodded, she cried harder and laid her head on his shoulder.

"I had a miscarriage." She spoke. "And Hidan was angry and said I should have been more careful. He slapped me and broke up with me. I kept….telling him I loved him, but he said he only loves you now."

Sasuke put an arm around her shoulder. "It'll be okay." He spoke. "You can learn from this. Learn and move on." An image of Naruto popped up in his head and he smiled softly. "It'll get better. I promise."

The woman shook her head and removed herself from under Sasuke's arm. "You wouldn't understand. Hidan probably never hit you like that. You're a man so you don't know what it's like for a woman to be abused."

Sasuke closed his eyes and pinched his nose. _She really went there,_ he thought. "Don't you fucking ever." He spoke in a deadly whispered. Sakura looked at him.

"You got slapped once and think that you're a fucking symbol of abuse now. No matter the gender, abuse kills everyone. _You_ wouldn't understand. You only lost your baby. I was punched in the stomach; my child was killed by its own father. Hidan fucking took paper towels and tissue, and forced me to wipe my bloody nose with my shirts.

When I was bruised, he locked me in the room until they healed so no one would see. He boarded up the windows so Itachi or Karin wouldn't sneak in to help me."

Sakura looked shocked and confused. "You didn't know that, did you, Sakura? You didn't even try breaking in to help. You were too busy fucking him. Trying to take something for me. You weren't held under water in the bathtub just because Hidan said you stunk. You weren't burned on your thigh with the iron because you didn't iron his shirt right.

I gave him life and he took it from me. I did everything for him and he treated me like shit. He never did it until you came. So put that guilt on yourself. Hidan was a fucking sweetheart. Within a few months of our relationship, when you started messing with him, I started getting beat. I had to like sex so I wouldn't get hit. I hated him. But the worst part about it is that I still love him."

Naruto was so correct in his speech. Sasuke was adapted. He loved Hidan with his life and still did; something was utterly wrong with that. Hdan made him like this; needing him.

Sakura put her head down. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. It was wrong and stupid. You're right. Do you think…."

"Do I think what?" Sasuke questioned, exhausted.

"Do you think we can be friends?" The woman asked.

Immediately, Sasuke shook his head. "I'm sorry. We can talk, but we will never be how we used to be." He stood and walked back to the others.

Karin gave him a nod of approval while Kyūbi was still growling at Sakura. "Calm down, beast." And the dog listened.

Takeda looked up. "Mommy bird, why was that woman crying? Did she eat all her popsicle?"

Sasuke smiled. "She's okay now. I think she needed to talk to someone." He didn't really talk. He tried, but Sakura ruined that. She always put herself first. Even before he met Hidan.

"Oh." The boy said.

"Let's go home. I suppose Karin could make us dinner."

Takeda cheered and Karin scoffed. "You're lucky I love the both of you."

 **NSNS**

The Uchiha knew something was wrong when they got closer to Naruto's home. He could hear yelling. Someone was screaming.

That's why Karin said she would take Takeda into Sasuke's house with Indra and Ashura. Now he and Kyūbi were getting closer and closer and his stomach clenched tighter and tighter.

In Naruto's front yard stood Itachi, Hidan, Kisame, Kiba, and the blond himself.

Itachi had a bloody lip and his eye was swollen. Kiba held a bat in his hand while Kisame and Itachi behind him. Naruto, who had promised Sasuke he wouldn't, had Hidan on the ground, holding him up by his shirt.

"So you thought that you'd goooo and slap up Itachi just because you wanted Sasuke."

"That motherfucker hit me as soon as I told him Sasuke went to the park. He said I was hiding Sasuke."

Naruto yanked Hidan up more. "Did you know Itachi was one of my precious people? He wouldn't just lie. You bruised his face. You want to be his twin?"

"Naruto" Sasuke whispered, his eyes filling with tears. The blond looked up. "You said you wouldn't...you said you wouldn't hurt him."

Kiba threw the bat to Kisame and the blue man walked up, ready to strike. "I didn't fucking promise."

But Naruto held up his hand. "Not in front of Sasuke." He said. But to Sasuke, he said "I wasn't going to hit him. I was going to scare him."

The blond put his hands up and moved back to show Sasuke that he was telling the truth. Hidan scrambled to his feet hastily. "Sasuke" He said, walking closer, tears in his eyes.

 _Naruto must have scared the shit out of him,_ Sasuke presumed.

"I'm sorry, baby." Hidan whispered, getting on his knees and resting his head on the Uchiha's pregnant belly.

"You hit my brother." Sasuke hissed.

"I'm sorry. I wanted to see you. I don't want Sakura or anyone. I've always loved you."

Naruto grabbed the bat and Kyūbi growled. "Don't you fucking lie to him."

"I'm not." Hidan promised, sobbing out. "Sasuke, I came because I want you back. I _need_ you. If you come back, I will never hurt you again."

Sasuke sighed and looked at everyone. Itachi was watching desperately and Naruto held a hard scowl on his face. But he saw beneath the scowl. There was confusion.

Confusion as to why Sasuke had to even think about it. Who to choose in Naruto's words; Me or him; joy or pain; love or hate.

It was clear who the pregnant man chose when he grabbed Hidan's head and fully rested it on his tummy. Itachi began to cry in Kisame's chest, so the latter and Kiba led the man into the house.

Sasuke looked at Naruto. "I'm not surprised." The blond said softly. He dropped the bat and put his hand in his pockets, walking steadily up to Hidan and Naruto.

Hidan stood and scowled at the blond, but the latter, who knew Hidan was scared shitless of him, paid the scum no mind.

He stood close to Sasuke and reached his hand up. Sasuke closed his eyes for a punch only for a hand to cup his chin.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, opening obsidian eyes. And he really was. Sorry that he was so weak and that he couldn't let go. Tears left his eyes and Naruto leaned forward

And fucking kissed him softly.

In Hidan's face.

After a moment, he moved back, staring intensely at the raven. "Don't cry. It isn't your fault. But before you go with this piece of shit, I want you to think about something:

How many times do you have to get hurt for you to knooow that it's time to let go?"

Hidan pulled on Sasuke's arm gently and Naruto smiled sadly, letting go of Sasuke's cheek and Sasuke all together.

"I'll see you around." Then the blond was gone. Down the street to retrieve his son.

It wasn't until Naruto's back disappeared that Hidan grabbed Sasuke in a tight embrace, saying nothing about that kiss.

Sasuke smiled sadly. He loved Hidan with all his heart, but it hurt seeing Naruto, the only man who really cared, walk away. It didn't feel good at all.

 **And that's it. The two surprises were Sakura's miscarriage and Sasuke still loving and choosing Hidan.**

 **Before you guys get sad, I shall explain. This is a Narusasu for a reason, but it's drama.**

 **In my AP Psychology course, we learned about the breaking of one's mind. I did some research and what happened with Sasuke and Hidan, with the man saying Sasuke won't be anything without him, is actually real.**

 **For example, a procurer, or pimp, will break down a woman prostitute by telling her she's nothing without him, and then going back and telling her he needs her. Though this is after he hits her or takes her money. She will remain loyal to him no matter how much he wrongs her.**

 **This is how Sasuke and Hidan's relationship is.**

 **The beginning of this chapter was cute, and then it took a turn. Naruto does not like Hidan.**

 **He's badass for kissing Sasuke right before Hidan.**

 **So, please everyone review for this chapter. I would really like to continue.**


	7. Remember Your Heart

**Remember Your Heart**

 **Hello, my kindred spirits. Thank you all for reviewing, favoriting, and following. It means a lot. I've started my courses again, so I may not be able to update as much. Engineering physics is a lot. I would like to shout out Kiel Chea because her reviews have had me laughing since the beginning of this story. Every single one of them. I'm laughing just writing about it. Well, let's see how all the characters are doing now.**

Naruto sighed as he and Takeda ate lunch. He was bored as hell; there was no way to pick with Sasuke when the man was gone.

Kiba walked in with a frown. It had been one week and everyone still held anger toward the day.

Itachi felt betrayed: his brother still chose the latter's abusive ex.

Kisame and Kiba were angry: they couldn't kick Hidan's ass because they couldn't find him.

Karin was depressed: since the incident, Sasuke and Hidan stopped talking to everyone completely, the raven probably trying to get his life together.

And Naruto had no idea what to feel: He could only hope that the Uchiha was safe and happy with his decisions.

"Daddy?" Takeda called, chewing up the last of his rice.

Blue eyes shined with delight. Just because Sasuke was gone didn't mean the Uzumaki could be totally unhappy. There were still highlights in his life.

"Yes, bub?"

"Where is Mommy Bird?"

Naruto froze; did the boy mean Hinata? He was only three; he couldn't have-

"He means Sasuke" Kiba spoke. "Karin said that's Takeda's new name for him. Right, kid?"

"Right, Uncle Kiba."

Naruto blinked and sighed in relief, remembering the shopping day he and Sasuke had and how Takeda called Sasuke the name. "Whaat happened to him?" He repeated.

His son nodded rapidly, his long hair flying everywhere. "Uh...He's with his first love." The blond said awkwardly.

"First love? What's that? Does that mean he had a second or he just left the first and went back to the first again?"

Naruto rubbed his head as Kiba laughed. Takeda was too fucking smart for his age. "Something like the last option, son."

"But why would he go back to the first? He must have left the first for a weason."

"Well, bub, the first time you fall in love changes you forever. No matter how hard you try, that feeling will never go away; whether bad or good."

"Oh..okay, daddy. Did you have a first love?"

"Hm...let me think."

* * *

 _Naruto pulled up the diner. "Uchiha diner" Kiba spoke. The blond exited from the truck to help his mother, giving a man by the phonebooth a small smile as he did._

" _You got iiiiiiiit, kaa-san?" Naruto questioned as he helped Tsunade from the the truck. She smiled fondly and nodded._

 _Moving to the backseat, Naruto helped Takeda out, laughing when the boy told him his tummy tickled._

 _After absentmindedly answering Kiba's dumb questions, and sending the man to wake up Kisame, the blond crouched down to speak with his son._

 _He absolutely loved Takeda. The boy was something to be proud of. Smart, sweet, and devilishly handsome._

" _Daddy is very huuungry" Naruto told his son and stood to use the payphone, Kyūbi on his trail._

 _When he was done talking to Jiraiya, the blond fully looked at the scowling man. Even with the scowl he was still gorgeous._

" _Hello, I'm Naruuuuto Uzumaki." He said politely._

 _He could tell the man was having an inner conflict with himself; curse Naruto out or play nice. Neither when he replied shorty "Sasuke."_

 _Naruto decided to make conversation, no matter how dumb he sounded. "I imagine your lasssssst name is Uchiha."_

" _No shit." the man hissed, losing patience quickly._

 _Talk about bad with first impressions, Naruto thought. He looked from Sasuke's baby bump to the cigarette between the pale pretty lips. "You know that isn't good for the baby."_

 _Sasuke grunted. "It's not even lit. I'm chewing on it."_

" _Life isn't going well foooooorrrrr you is it?"_

 _His jaw spazzed and Sasuke raised a brow, but said nothing about it. Naruto didn't mind though._

" _How'd you know?" It was pure sarcasm._

" _Eh, that's just how it is sometimes. Miiiind if I have a cigarette? To indulge in the wonders of chewing as well."_

" _Buy a pack in the store, asshole."_

 _Naruto even laughed at that. "I'll tell you what, Sassssssuke. You give me one and I'll give you three from the paaaaack I'll buy."_

 _Sasuke eyed him, but eventually handed him a cigarette. Naruto chewed down; iit wasn't good, but it wasn't disgusting either. It didn't even have a taste._

" _Eh. Not bad. It could uuuuse some seasoning, though."_

 _Sasuke's lips twitched, but he held it off with a scowl. "Who the fuck are you, anyway?"_

" _I told you; I'm Naruto." Naruto spoke up, seeing that he was getting somewhere._

 _They spoke some more and when Sasuke told the blond his struggles, Naruto decided that he would help him._

" _I get that a lot, but hey that's life. You shouldn't feel annnnnnny emotion toward your ex; whether it be bad or good. That's like getting sad becaaaaaauuuuse the garbage man picked up the trash."_

 _This time, Sasuke did smile faintly and Naruto thought that it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever saw on earth; right next to Takeda being born. And he had to tell him._

 _ **NSNS**_

 _Naruto smiled fondly as Sasuke giggled at the onesies he read. The raven held up a yellow one. "This is so inappropriate, but it's so cute. It says 'probably shitting myself while you're reading this.'"_

 _Naruto laughed loudly and so did the Uchiha, causing an employee to stare at them. For once, the raven didn't scowl; he only covered his mouth to stop._

" _I'm sorry, but I really like the clothes here."_

 _Naruto smiled an turned to the employee. "He does. It's actually the faaaact that the messages are a bit 'shitty.'"_

 _The woman squinted her eyes in confusion as Sasuke laughed louder, almost collapsing to the point where Naruto held him up._

 _The taller man decided that he was extremely fond of Sasuke; his scowl, his frown, his twitching lip in an attempt not to smile, his small smile, changing attitude, his unapologetic self, his everything._

 _Naruto was glad he moved to Konohagakure._

* * *

"I sure did have a first love, bub." Naruto spoke in a monotone voice.

But Kiba stared at him and the blond cursed himself; his friends knew that his monotone voice covered his sadness. If there was ever an emotion Naruto tried covering, it was sadness When Kiba gave the blond a raised brow, the latter just shook his head and smiled.

Pupiless eyes widened. "Really, daddy? Who?"

Naruto sighed. Reaching his arms over, the blond poked his son's nose. "I'll tell you when you get older."

"Okay. Hey, daddy?"

"Yeah, bub?"

Takeda looked down. "When me and Mommy bird and aunt Karin and Kyū and Ashura and Indra and Mimi…" The boy stopped to suck in his breath.

"That's a lot of 'ands,' bub." Naruto teased, making his son giggle.

"Yeah. When we went to the park, we saw a pink woman crying. Mommy Bird talked to her and then we came to his house. When we walked home, we saw a big girl, a big boy, and a baby. Aunt Karin said it was her, Kiba, and her future child-"

Kiba, who had been drinking water, spit it out in the sink as Naruto chuckled and the three year old went on. "But I think she lied because the big girl didn't look like her and she was standing next to me. But I asked aunt Karin why the big girl was there and she said that the big girl was the mommy."

This time, Naruto and Kiba froze; if Takeda continued what they assumed, Naruto would have to tell him all about Hinata, the boy's mother; he would have to tell him about Hiashi; his own dreams; and why they were ruined; he would have to tell Takeda nothing was his fault.

And Kiba would have to sit through their pained past, trying not to cry because it was three years ago, he didn't want to be a little bitch, and they unspokenly agreed that even then, they'd ignore the trauma.

Takeda twiddled with his tiny thumbs, and Naruto cursed the boy's intelligence. "And I realized that I don't have one." He whispered it so quietly and Naruto just wanted to die. "Since I don't have one, could Mommy Bird be _my_ mommy? He's nice and funny and I thinks he wants me to be his baby's older brother."

Takeda was a child and he knew his father wouldn't answer directly, so he got up from the table. "I'll let you think, daddy. I'm going to play with Kyūbi." With that, the child ran from the room, giggling happily.

When his feet were gone, and Kiba had come and put a hand on Naruto's back, the blond covered his eyes and let out a sob of relief and pain.

"It's alright, man." Kiba spoke. "I was scared too."

Naruto didn't understand why he kept crying; Because the past had forcefully came back or because he couldn't see Sasuke.

"I'm trying, Kibs." Naruto cried out, his tone broken, tired, not his age. "I don't know what I'm doing wrong? I want Takeda, kaa-san, Kyūbi, and even you guys to be happy. I'm trying the best I could, sometimes my best isn't good. Are you happy, Kibs?"

Kiba sighed. "Yes, Naruto. _Are you_?"

The young father hadn't answered. "I want Sasuke to be happy too. He went with Hidan, but I could feel it. I can feel his unhappiness right now. I just don't know why and where he is."

"Naruto, I swear if you make me cry, I'm going to kill you." Kiba spoke softly, rubbing his friend's back harder.

"And now Takeda is talking about this mommy shit; how does he know that Sasuke will even come back?"

The blond wasn't sure if he liked moving to Konoha. Because before now, they had gotten by just fine.

* * *

 _Kiba, after clicking the record button on his camera, sat back on the carpet with his nephew._

 _Naruto had just gotten out of work and was on his way home when Kiba ha gotten a great idea: he was going to get a first word out of Takeda-kun._

" _Takeda, can you say 'uncle?'" The child stopped chewing on his frog teether to stare. Kiba touched his chest. "Uncle."_

 _The ten month baby went back to chewing on his frog. Kiba sighed. It seemed the child wasn't as smart as they said._

 _Just as he was about to turn off the camera, he could hear the front door open and close, followed by Naruto's exaggerating voice. "I'm hoooome!" the blond called._

 _Takeda looked around rapidly, his hair flying in all directions. "Daddy" he said._

 _The Inuzuka froze. "What?"_

 _Downstairs, Naruto could be heard speaking to himself. "Where is everyone? Bub?"_

 _Takeda threw down his frog and looked around again. Naruto was nowhere around. "Daddy!"_

" _Alright, I'm coming up. If you guys are hiding, beware." Naruto called and began walking rapidly up the stairs._

" _Daddy!"_

 _Naruto walked in with his head down. "Kiba...stoooop calling me that. You soun-"_

 _Takeda reached his arms up in a cheer. "Daddy!"_

 _The blond froze and looked at his friend. The dog lover was just as shocked. Blue eyes stared at the bundle of sunshine on the blanket. "What did you say, bub?"_

" _Daddy!" The child called again._

 _A big smile stretched across the blond's face and then he fainted onto the floor._

* * *

Kiba hated how this Uchiha character stressed his friend. How the only thing Naruto did was live for everyone else; how he never minded.

Naruto again choked out a sob, causing Kiba to squeeze the man's shoulder. "We're fine." He said in a whisper.

Both men were unaware of the the glazing pale eyes outside of the door. Although, they held no color, they held understanding. Something way beyond their years. He loved his daddy more than anything now. He idolized this man who made sacrifices.

* * *

Sasuke forced a small smile when he caught Hidan's eye. The grey haired man was sitting on the couch, watching a show and Sasuke was standing in the man's kitchenette space, thinking.

He was depressed again and not because of Hidan. The grey haired man had kept his promise so far of not hitting or yelling or degrading.

This time it was Sasuke's own fault.

The raven missed Naruto Uzumaki so much that he just wanted to cry. He missed the blond telling him nice things and being a dumbass.

 _Naruto,_ he thought with a small smile and red tint to his cheeks.

He missed the blond taking him places and he missed Takeda so much. Naruto was wonderful. Hidan was just...there. There was no 'you're beautiful' comment or no picking up from Hidan.

Just the occasional 'I'm glad we could make this work.' But nothing was working. He missed Naruto and it was awkward with Hidan now. It was like the Uzumaki converted him. Now he was left with a kiss.

He chose Hidan. It was his fault. This made him laugh bitterly. Naruto wasn't even there to hug him and tell him it wasn't.

"Are you okay?" Hidan asked softly, breaking his thoughts.

Sasuke looked up and rubbed his head. "Yeah. Why'd you ask?"

"First you were smiling with a blush and then you just laughed bitterly so…" he trailed off.

"I am bitter." Sasuke spoke softly, as if that were okay. He couldn't help it. He was literally on Naruto withdrawal. He missed his friend and his dogs, which Itachi kept for him. Hidan hated dogs.

"Oh."

They were quiet for a moment until Hidan turned off the TV and let out a small chuckle. "Do you remember when he met? How you were so bubbly yet quiet."

Sasuke smiled softly. "Yeah."

"And then I came over and you remember what I said?"

"You said 'my, my aren't you the prettiest thing I've seen in a long time.'" At these words, the Uchiha froze.

Pretty and a long time wasn't what he was searching for. Come to think of it, Hidan only ever called his pretty.

But Naruto. Naruto was something else.

 _He can't saaaay you ain't gorgeous and thaaaaat bump makes you all the more beautiful_

 _You are fine, but you'll look even better without the robe._

 _For what it's worth, I think you're absolutely beautiful….inside and out_

 _There is nothing more rare, nor more beautiful than a pregnant man unapologetically being himself. Comfortable in his perfect imperfection._

Naruto's words were better. They meant everything to him. Sasuke gasped quietly. "Hidan?"

"Yeah?" The man asked in a whisper.

"Sometimes I don't like thinking about we met….it makes me remember how much you changed."

"Do you want to talk about it? Vent out your anger?"

Sasuke nodded and leaned against the counter. "It's nearing night."

"We have time."

"Okay. Where do I start. I was depressed, but what you did didn't hurt after a while. It was kind of like an. empty feeling."

This was the first time in a long time that Sasuke spoke about his problems...the deep ones that made him bitter an he was glad. It would help him realize. "I was so messed up, Hidan. You were never satisfied with me.

You either bruised my face or slept with Sakura." His voice was breaking; Hidan was flinching at every point; but he would keep going. "I loved you with my life. I took care of you.

You broke my ankle once and I still found a way to limp up and make your breakfast.

You broke my wrist, but I still ironed your clothing with it.

I gave you life, you took it from me. Killed my baby. My first child. He or she could have been _anything_ in this world and now that's impossible.

You broke my heart, and I still found a way to love you.

Because you were broken. Your mother died when you were six and your father abuse you a lot. I helped you out of that stage and you became him. You became the man you always hated.

I gave the sun to you, you would say it was too bright. I tried to be your strength, you said I was too strong. Still not satisfied.

You don't love me Hidan, you're just afraid to be alone. I was too. That's why I kept crawling back no matter how sad or depressed I was."

Tears left Sasuke's eyes and he really wished Naruto was here to fix it all. "I didn't know how broken I was until I laughed, and I just wanted to cry."

Hidan put his head down in shame. Sasuke shook his head. "Don't you dare look away from me. It was _my_ body, Hidan. My skin. I could cut it, burn it, grab it, peel it, twist it, destroy it all I want. But you did it for me. So look."

Hidan looked up as Sasuke lifted his shirt, which was ironically Naruto's orange t-shirt. There was a rubber scar on the pale stomach, stretched due to pregnancy.

"You remember this? When you used the kitchen knife to cut my stomach just because I got fired. But I got fired because you broke my arm, busted my nose and locked me in the room for a week. I have a burn on my thigh, cuts on my ankles, an everlasting bruise on my neck.

Like I said, it's my skin and I can never escape."

He wanted so badly to say that he would never be beautiful, but Naruto's words overpowered his thoughts.

"When we broke up the first time, I couldn't look at myself without wishing I looked like Sakura. Because I thought you would miss me; want me back. I was dumb, Naive.

But over six months, I think I've grown wiser. With the help of someone else. Hidan, I can't be with you. I love someone else." It felt so weird to say it and Sasuke felt like his old self. It felt good.

He thought he loved Hidan with his life. More than his own life, but meeting different people made him understand. He was adapted to Hidan and he didn't want to change that. Now, Sasuke was embracing it.

The raven picked up his keys and walked over, planting a soft kiss on his ex's forehead. "I will always love you, but not the way you think. You were my first love and that will never change, but I love someone who will think of me as a person.

And when you see me around and you're with someone and they ask about me, you tell them 'he was the only person who loved me honestly and I broke him.'"

Hidan said nothing, just stared into space, so Sasuke left for the door. Just as he opened it, Hidan called softly. "Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"The person you love...is it the guy with the messed up jaw? Naruto or something?"

"Yeah. It's him. He's more than a name and a twitching jaw, you know? He's absolutely and utterly wonderful." The Uchiha stated softly. "He calls me beautiful and he cares about me."

Hidan smile too. "Yeah. I heard about him around town. Lots of people like him. Said he's a charmer. Hey, Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

"If there's anything you should know….I loved once. I really love you once. More than my life too."

"So did I." The Uchiha whispered back and closed the door. Once he was inside his car, he was crying tears of happiness. He felt relieved, so much that the baby kicked.

"I know right" Sasuke asked the child, thinking of Naruto. "We're free. We freed our mind. And now we're going to be happy."

The baby kicked again.

* * *

Naruto yawned as he kissed his son's forehead and turned off his light. Walking into the bathroom, the blond turned off his bath water and walked downstairs, finding Kyūbi on the couch.

"Hey" the blond said sleepily to his companion.

The Akita Inu looked up and barked quietly, making Naruto nod.

"Yeah, I came down for that. I know you have little midnight cravings." The blond smiled as he thought about how Sasuke called him at night one time, asking for him to go to the store for him.

Of course, the blond went. He wanted Sasuke to be happy. Smirking, the man asked "Are you pregnant Kyūbi?"

The dog frowned and barked again. Naruto surrendered. "Kidding. You kn-"

The doorbell rang and Naruto frowned, checking the time. Who the hell would show p on his doorstep at 9:00 PM.

His beast lifted up, but Naruto held up a finger. "I got it." He whispered.

Walking to the door, he opened it all the way, finding Sasuke with tears in his eyes. "Sasuke? Whaaaat's wrong? I haven't seen you in so long? Did Hidan make you cry? Want me to break my promise because I have my lucky bat in the baseme-"

"Three months" Sasuke whispered, interrupting him.

"What?"

"Three months is all it took."

Naruto was confused. "Sas, I don't uuunderstand wh-"

"Three months is how long it took for me to fall in love with you."

And time froze. "I hate that you continuously stay nice to me even when I leave you in the dust. I'm sorry. I told Hidan that I loved you. Being with him again made me realize that-"

Naruto gently pulled the man forward and kissed him, laughing into it, when Sasuke leaned into him for support. "You must be tired. I have a bath ready if you wan-"

"Yes." The raven whispered in a daze and so softly.

* * *

It wasn't awkward because Naruto was seeing him naked; they were both men and men weren't really self conscious about themselves.

It was the burn on his thigh, the cut on his stomach, and so much more. Of course, Naruto sensed it.

"You look beautiful, Sasuke. We're only taking a bath." Naruto sat down in the water and relaxed himself, groaning.

With his eyes closed, he reached out and grabbed Sasuke's hands. "Are you okay? You're breathing is increasing."

"I'm scared." The raven admitted.

"Sasuke I told you that we're onl-"

"It's not you. It's just I haven't taken a full bath or swam since Hidan held me under bath water. He locked me in he room for a day and said I stunk, then he kept me underwater until I blacked out. Itachi performed a procedure."

"Guess what?" Naruto asked, pulling him closer.

"What?" The raven whispered.

"I'm here and I have you."

Sasuke nodded and let Naruto help him into the bath. As soon as his back made contact with Naruto's tan chest, Sasuke relaxed, closing his eyes with a smile.

"See?" Naruto asked. "That wasn't that bad."

Sasuke only hummed. "Hey, describe someone pretty for me." Memories of Hidan made him think about being called ugly and worthless. He _needed_ Naruto. And not to just be praise, but to feel loved.

"Uh. I would saaay slim, brown eyes, dark hair. You know?"

Sasuke frowned. "Guess I'm not pretty." He spoke.

Naruto let out an exasperated sigh and lifted the Uchiha's arm to scrub it. "Well damn, Sasuke. You never told me to describe someone perfect."

The raven blushed. _There he goes again,_ he thought. He really loved Naruto right now. Of course, he wouldn't say it. Not yet at least. He was glad he had him.

Naruto was glad the shorter man remembered his heart, which probably had imprisoned for some time. Too bad he came along. He actually helped Sasuke's heart escape.

 **Uh. It's short. I don't even have time to write a chapter worthwhile. I'm so sorry guys. Even though it may not be what you expected, I would love for everyone to review. I hope you liked this thing. And don't worry. Naruto and Sasuke will take it slow. Friends see each other naked a lot. It means a lot. I seriously need motivation b/c I don't know how I'll make stories and do work at once. Until next time.**


	8. Expand

**Expand**

 **Hello, my friends. There were so many reviews and I was so happy. And then my favorite person on here finally requested a story. Silkbunnies! I immediately started working on that. That's why this is a bit late. Hehe. Sorry. Let's see how my characters have been doing.**

Sasuke yawned when he woke up. He felt good; cleansed and free. Opening his eyes, he could only see tan. This is when he realized his pillow was to his side and felt strong, yet strangely comfortable.

"This is your chest, isn't it?" he mumbled.

When Naruto laughed, and his chest rumbled, the Uchiha smiled into the confirmation. "Why yes, Mr. Uchiha. I often go around planting people's soft faces into my cheeeest."

Sasuke moved back and realized his position. He laid on his side with his knees up, almost as if he were trying to curl into the Uzumaki. "Sorry."

Naruto smiled, the sun glistening in his eyes from the window. "No need to be. You were a pretty soft sleeper. However, you snooorrrred like a bear."

Sasuke glared playfully. "Naruto." He whispered in a scolding manner."

"Okay, okay. I'd say more like a sheep."

"That's worse."

"Nah. I'd say you sounded like a baby sheep."

Sasuke smiled and put his face closer to Naruto's. "That's better. I almost beat you up."

They were quiet for a moment, staring at one another as if it were the most wonderful thing in the world.

Suddenly "I think I know everything about you, dumbass." Sasuke whispered.

"Oh do you?" The blond questioned in disbelief, smiling at his derogatory nickname.

"Yes. I know that you were born on October tenth, you really love ramen and the color orange, you have dreams that you are willing to sacrifice for others, you put everyone else before yourself, and you're a damned sweetheart." Naruto smirked, but the Uchiha wasn't done.

"Although you try not to show it, you're extremely smart and you succumb your sadness for others' happiness. I know how your dreams were ruined and I know how much you love Takeda, Kyūbi, and your mother."

"How much?" The Uzumaki mocked.

Sasuke stared straight at him. "With your life and more. You'd give your arms if they didn't have any. Give your life to save your dog's. You'd give up everything just to make sure Kisame is getting by and Kiba is happy with his love life. Hell, you were even about to kick Hidan's ass for punching Itachi."

Naruto chuckled. "You're right. I do love my family and friends with my life."

Leaning on his elbow, Sasuke stared at the five pictures on Naruto's dresser, choosing to ask about each of them.

The first picture was similar to the second: Naruto looked no older than five, he was struggling to hold up Kyūbi, both arms wrapped tightly around the large puppy. In the second picture, the blond looked about 16. He was again holding Kyūbi, only this time with no struggle.

"Kyūbi has always been a companion to me. My first ever best friend. He's stuck with me longer than anyone. That's why I have a close relationship with him." Naruto stated, seemingly following Obsidian eyes.

Sasuke nodded in belief. He, Karin, and Kiba, weren't even that close to their respective dogs. It was almost as if Naruto and Kyūbi had the same soul. They thought alike and sometimes even acted the same. It was like they were one in the same.

* * *

 _Sasuke was only four months, watching from behind the diner's counter as Naruto fixed up one of the tables._

 _Since it was closing time- and Naruto had beat Itachi in being Fugaku's favorite-, the older man let Kyūbi stay with Naruto. Takeda was sitting on a bar stool before the counter, drawing and speaking at once._

" _I'm making a letter to by daddy." He told Sasuke._

 _Sasuke smiled softly and leaned over to read it. 'Thank you daddy for making me food so I don't die.' He held in his giggle. From just a month, the raven learned that Naruto's son was brutally honest and blunt._

" _That's cute." He said. Hearing a bark, Takeda and Sasuke looked up. Naruto was under the table, speaking to his dog._

 _Before the Uchiha even had a chance to degrade Naruto and tell him dogs didn't speak, Takeda resumed his work and spoke in a calm tone. "Kyūbi is very smart. Tou-san says it's becwause they have the same mind and soul."_

 _Sasuke snorted, but took the three year old for his word, going back to watch man and dog's interaction._

 _The orange Akita Inu stood strong, barking and playfully biting his owner's leg. The blond sighed. "Ky, you can't heeeelp. Yoou don't even know how to screw properly."_

 _Another bark. "Fine. Darn." The tool box slid from under the table. "Hand me the screwdriver." Naruto commanded with his hand out. To the Uchiha's surprise, Kyūbi actually leaned his head down and pressed the tool between his teeth, slipping it in the blond's hand._

 _The dog was extremely smart and Sasuke gave the dumbass props for training him the way he did. After a moment of silence, Naruto spoke again. "So, you got any friends in the dog community?"_

 _His dog barked with his tail wagging, almost as if he were telling a joke. "Kyūbi" Naruto scolded playfully. "Akaaamaru is not a punching bag. He's your friend."_

 _The dog barked again and stood on his back legs, throwing his paws out in an irregular motion. "You little devil. You can't do that. When did you do that?" Naruto seemed so surprised and Sasuke really wanted to know what was being said._

 _Another series of barks. "So that's where that scratch on his nose came from." An absent minded mumble. "What did Kiba do?"_

 _Kyūbi stood on his two legs and repeated the same motion while barking this time. "What? He tried to hit you? Remind me to kick Kiba's butt when we get home. You may be a vicious dog, but you're my vicious dog, and no one touches you."_

 _The Akita Inu tail was wagging furiously and he went on to playfully bite his owners leg. It would be some time until Sasuke found out that Naruto only taught Kyūbi a few tricks._

 _The human and Akita Inu learned to speak their languages on their own._

* * *

Sasuke smiled softly. "So that means you know 15 languages….if you can understand what Kyūbi's saying."

Naruto nodded and the Uchiha looked at the other pictures: The next photo was of a three year old Naruto. The boy was staring up curiously and awwed at Tsunade, who dressed herself in an adult slug onesie.

"Did you ever feel bad about being adopted, Naruto? Did it affect you a lot?" That was one thing Sasuke would never fully understand about Naruto: He wasn't adopted so he would have to learn to understand differences between his childhood and the blond's own.

Naruto sighed. "That was only once, when I first went to preschool. But all in all, it's just like any normal family." Sasuke watched the man's gleaming eyes as he stared at Tsunade in the onesie; how she laughed and said hello to the camera.

"She's the best mother anyone could have. She was tough on me, wanting me strive to be the best I could, but she also knew how to have fun and make life a little more interesting. There is nothing in this world I wouldn't give her to make her happy.

Because there is nothing in this world I could repay her with. You know she was the one who I learned from? She maaaade every sacrifice in the world for me. One time, there was this foreign language contest for students. I was 14 and it wasn't in the city. Kaa-san quit her job so she could take me down there and stay with me the whole time."

Sasuke loved this side of Naruto. This side that explained just why he was the way he was. The side that showed how much he adored everyone.

"Did you win?"

"I came in second place. There was a 24 year old who knew 10 languages and I only learned 9 at the time."

"Was she angry?" Sasuke asked, scooting even closer to the man. "That she quit just for you to come in second place."

"No. In fact she was just glad I gave it my all. She said she would be proud of me no matter what. I just….I never felt like I didn't belong.

I was chosen. I was wanted and I was cherished. I grew in her heart and I was the missing piece. I was loved and I was adopted."

* * *

 _Naruto sobbed into his hands at the dinner table, remembering the events of his preschool._

 _A soft hand touched his face, moving over it to wipe the tears. "What's wrong, bubba?"_

" _Today at preschool, sensei told us to draw our family. And we had to put down our real names. When I put down yours, the teacher said that I was wrong because your last name if different from mine. She said we didn't look much alike._

 _And then the other kids said that I was wrong and no one liked me today. Is it true, mommy? Am I not really related to you?" The four year old was too smart for his own good._

 _Tsunade sighed. "Listen, bubba. If there is one thing you should know is that you are not my flesh of my flesh or my bone of my bone, but still, you're miraculously my own."_

 _Naruto was amazed at his mother's philosophy and even then she wasn't done. "Never forget for a single moment, you didn't grow under my heart." Her hand moved from her heart to her stomach._

" _You grew in it. And all that matters is I love with with all of it."_

* * *

"Is that why you call Takeda bub? Because she called you bubba?" Sasuke questioned.

"You catch on fast, love." The blond teased.

Sasuke hit the tan chest with a blush and moved on to the next photo, which actually was a photo of Takeda in the hospital. The child was so small that he fit in one of the large hands in the photo.

"How premature was Takeda?"

"He was born two months early: July 17th."

Dark eyes widened. "Two months."

Naruto smiled sadly. "Yeah...I guess. I guess you could say we were both messed up. He was premature, unresponsive, and placed into the NICU. I couldn't speak right, couldn't eat solid foods for a year, and I had a hard time adjusting. But, we made it through."

Sasuke watched as Naruto inhaled deeply, tears brimming his eyes. "Did it hurt you that much?"

"It traumatized me. Two months after they released him, there was never a momeeeent I didn't wake up in cold sweat from dreaming about losing Takeda. I had to keep his crib in my room….some nights I would even crawl into his crib and let him sleep on my chest.

That went on for a whole year. Almost losing Takeda is probably the toughest part about my life. He's the best thing that's ever happened for me. He's the last piece of Hinata I have left."

* * *

 _Naruto lay in his bed at night. Eyes were wide open, yet they were tired. It was two in the morning and the blond waited for the first sob of his one year young son._

 _There were small whimpers and constant shuffling, but no full cries and no 'daddy,' which was the only word the child knew at the moment._

 _The 21 year old was beginning to think his son didn't need him until a small sob rang through the baby monitor and the whimper of "daddy" could be heard._

 _With no struggle to wake his tired eyes, Naruto breathed a sigh of relief and stood, putting his house shoes on._

 _Walking past the end of his bed, the blond swiftly, but gently rubbed his Akita Inu's head, indirectly telling him to stay sleep._

 _Just as he walked out of his room, Tsunade was coming out of her room. "Naruto" She scolded in a whisper. "You look dead. Go to sleep."_

" _I haaaave it Kaa-san. Takeda is my responsibility. Go back to sleep."_

 _His mother watched him wearily for a moment before turning around and retreating with a yawn. Naruto opened his son's door, finding the infant supporting his weight on the bars of his crib._

 _As soon as the boy saw his father, he whimpered more and raised one hand. "Daddy" he whispered._

" _Shh." Naruto walked over and tried lifting his son from the crib, resulting in the boy screaming louder and shaking his feet._

 _The blond placed him back in the crib. "Did you not want me to piiiiick you up?" he asked his son. Again, Takeda reached one arm up._

 _As soon as large tan hands reached out, small pale ones clenched around the wooden bars of the crib. Takeda stomped a little. "Daddy."_

 _Naruto sighed._ Another night of back pain, _the man thought,_ But I'd do it for Takeda. _As he removed his house shoes and lifted a leg, Takeda moved back patiently, his tears stopping altogether._

 _Naruto planted his back into the crib gently. "Oof." The air left his lungs as Takeda immediately laid upon his chest, snuggling closer._

 _His hands rubbed the child's back and he yawned. "Beeeetter, bubba?"_

 _But, the boy was already asleep, dreaming about this man and his lessons._

* * *

Sasuke could tell it was a tough topic to speak on so he quickly changed the subject. "Well….you read me well so I know that you know everything about me."

"Everything and then some. You didn't state that I'd do anything for yoooou too."

Sasuke smiled. "You would?"

"Absolutely. Hey, are you okay from yesterday?"

Sasuke smiled. "Yeah."

"Do you….want to talk about it?"

"Hidan was watching TV and I was standing in the kitchenette." Sasuke's next few words were mumbled and Naruto raised a brow.

"What?"

The raven hid his face in the taller man's chest and spoke again.

"Sasuke, I really can't hear y-"

"I said I was thinking about you, okay? I missed you." It was all too much for him an his blush proved so.

Naruto smiled and squeezed his forehead.. "And that's when you left?"

"No. We talked about the past and how it affected me. It hurt so much, but it's all over now."

"Does Hidan want to help with the baby?" Naruto mumbled hesitantly, almost as if he were afraid of the answer.

"No. He doesn't like kids."

"Why would he ask you to coooome back then?"

"He was afraid of being alone, I guess. So it's just the little person and me here."

The Uzumaki shook his head. "No. You have your family, Karin, and me. I'll be with you every step of the way, love. It's a promise of a lifetime."

Sasuke sighed. "You can't tell the future, baka." It was a translation for 'you don't know how long we'll be together.'

The blond smiled softly. "But I can shape it." Translation for 'always.'

Just as Sasuke was about to speak, Naruto's door opened. And there stood Takeda in a cape and Naruto's sandals, so large on the child. "King Naruto! I, Prince Takeda, have come to retwieve you for food!" The boy gasped and his smile grew tenfold.

"Mommy Bird!" The three year old yelled as he jumped onto the bed. "You came back and you still have the baby."

Sasuke, out of full intention and urge, reached forward and poked the boy's forehead. "Of course, silly. I couldn't just leave you behind."

Sasuke leaned up and the child latched his arms around his neck. "You can be with me forever. Like a mommy."

Naruto's eyes widened, but Sasuke only smiled and kissed the child's forehead. "I can be with you until you're an adult, Take-kun. Only married people stay with each other forever."

It was quiet. "If daddy's not married to you, then I will marry you, mommy bird."

The Uchiha laughed. "I'm not sure, Love. We'd have to see."

"Okay. Did it all work out with your first love?"

A dark brow raised. "Huh?"

"My daddy said that 'the first time you fall in love changes you forever. No matter how hard you try, that feeling will never go away; whether bad or good.' So did it work?"

Sasuke smiled softly. "It sure did. I've never been happier."

"Is that because you're with us?" The boy asked.

"Absolutely." Sasuke whispered.

* * *

After their little talk, Sasuke had waddled up to take Takeda a bath while Naruto made breakfast.

When Takeda was dressed appropriately, the Uchiha picked him up and carefully walked downstairs.

He could hear voices in the kitchen: particularly Itachi's, Tsunade's, Kiba's, and Kisame's.

"Ita, is you eye feeling okay? It looks like it's getting better." That was Kisame.

Sasuke could almost feel his brother's nod. "Yeah. It's healing."

Someone sighed. "Trust me, if I could remove Hidan from the face of the earth, I would. But, I promised Sasuk-"

Kiba cut Naruto off. "We get it, N. You're whipped."

Everyone laughed, but Tsunade said "Leave my son be, guys."

That is when Sasuke walked in making his presence known. "Good morning, everyone." he smiled.

Naruto frowned. "Sasuke. Don't carry Takeda. He may not be heavy, but you'll strain yourself."

The raven nodded and let the child down as Itachi ran to hug him. "Sasuke. I missed you so much. Are you fine?"

The young man nodded. "I'm sorry for what I did. For going back when Hidan...you know."

Itachi just poked his forehead. "All is forgiven, little brother."

As Sasuke sat and began eating, Naruto cut up food for Takeda. "Sasuke. Orochimaru called this morning. Said that he was going out of town in a few weeks, so he needed you to come in for an early appointment."

"Really? What time?"

"Around 6 PM."

Sasuke nodded and began eating. He felt it before he looked up. Blue eyes staring, calculating dreamily.

Thus, he looked up with a blush of embarrassment. _Did Naruto have to do this now? Everyone was here._

"What?" He demanded softly.

Naruto looked away. "Nothing."

"Hn."

Kiba smirked at Kisame and the two bumped fist. "Whipped." the dog man sing songed.

* * *

"Okay." Orochimaru said to Sasuke as Naruto finished cleaning his pregnant belly. "You can let your shirt down."

As the small man sat up, Orochimaru sat down and began writing. "Now that you're nearly six months, are there any questions?"

"Uh….I'm still not sure how the baby is being delivered?"

"The child is coming out the same way it got in, Sasuke-kun. Which may involve some consequences to the birth."

"What kind?" he asked in a whisper. Naruto hugged him closely to reassure.

"The child could be premature or you could grow weak. There may be defects, but we aren't sure."

Sasuke nodded bravely….he understood. Naruto did too.

"Well, I will see you in a month. If there's an emergency, don't hesitate to call, Sasuke. I am your doctor after all."

As they walked out to the front of the hospital, a scowl grew on Sasuke's face. "What's wrong?" Naruto whispered.

"That guy ahead of us. He's Hidan's best friend, Kakuzu. He was always so mean." The Uchiha whispered.

As Kakuzu grew closer, his eyes narrowed. "Sasuke? Do you know what you did to Hidan, you filthy whore? You made him depressed. All those years, he did everythi-"

The man never finished his sentence, because Naruto had already busted his lip. "Let's go, Sasuke. Let's not let this ruin our day."

As the two walked outside, Sasuke felt bad for not feeling bad for Kakuzu. In fact, he was happy because Hidan had never taken up for him.

He let Kakuzu verbally abuse him occasionally. But Naruto wouldn't stand for it. He loved it; that dangerous side of the blond; fierce and caring.

Naruto helped him into the car and went around to jump in. "Who was that piece of shit?"

"I told you, He's Hidan's best friend. He owns the bar right outside of town."

"What's it called? Immortal beings?"

Sasuke grimaced. "Something like that. He's an ass and attention seeker."

This made Naruto chuckle and the man turned the key, listening to the radio as it popped on. A song had ended, so they listened for a moment until another tune echoed around them; a soft melody making them want to fall asleep.

"I love this song." Naruto turned up the melody and hopped out of the car. He opened Sasuke's door and offered a hand. "Would you?"

"You won't make me walk home?" The small man teased, but let Naruto lead him from the truck.

"Never. I'd just like a dance."

Sasuke was full of contradictions as he placed his arms around the blond's neck. "I don't dance, you know?"

Naruto kissed him softly and rubbed his back. "And yet...here we are."

Just as they began swaying, Naruto began singing along with the song, whispering it while looking directly at Sasuke, his speech hardly breaking.

"There's a calm surrender to the rush of day

When the heat of a rolling world can be turned away

An enchanted moment, and it sees me through

It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you

And can you feel the love tonight

It is where we are

It's enough for this wide eyed wanderer

That we got this far

And can you feel the love tonight

How it's laid to rest

It's enough to make kings and vagabonds

Believe the very best"

The chorus returned and Sasuke just wanted to cry. So he smiled and buried his face into his lover's chest. Naruto chuckled and kept swaying. "I think I might love you, Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke said nothing back because Naruto already knew.

It was good to be loved.

 **Well. There's chapter eight. I hope you all liked it. I'm trying to develop Naruto and Sasuke's relationship more before the baby comes.**

 **I also want everyone to understand the close bond between Naruto and Takeda. This is why Takeda never feels threatened when Naruto speaks to different people. I put flashbacks here and there to show that bond.**

 **It can't be broken by anything. There's a little drama in the next chapter so please review to find out more. :)**


	9. Dying Young

**Dying Young**

 **Hello, my friends. Thanks for all the reviews. It wasn't as much as I hoped for, but I guess I can deal with it. So in this story, it has been a few months into the Uzumaki-Uchiha relationship. Birthdays who have passed are Kiba's, Kisame's, Itachi's, Sasuke's, Takeda's, and that's all. Naruto and Karin are still the same age. I should get on.**

 _Mommy_

At first Sasuke had no problem with it because he would be one in a month's time. But, he didn't know he had to adjust to the nickname at first.

The Uchiha didn't know whether to thank Takeda for this experience or faint.

Either way, the child was sitting before him at the table asking for something. Sasuke had moved into the Namikaze household two months prior while he let Kiba and Kisame rent his home. At the moment, Kisame and Itachi had come to check up on them while Naruto was at work still.

They were shocked too.

The pregnant man unconsciously rubbed a hand over his belly and squinted as if he were looking at the sun.

"What did you just say, baby?" he questioned, looking from his brother, to his brother's lover, to Kyūbi and back to Takeda.

The pale eyed boy only smiled and wiggled in his seat. "I asked you could we have some cookies instead of a sandwich for my afternoon snack...mommy?"

After the question, all heads turned to him. Sasuke was tough, so after getting over his initial shock and jitters, he genuinely smiled sweetly at the four year old Namikaze, happy to be loved by another person.

"You still have to get a sandwich, but you're allowed to get _one_ cookie with it. And if you're on your best behavior, we can get some ice cream later. How's about it, pumpkin?"

Pale hands were thrown in the air. "Yay!" the boy hollered, causing his father's dog to bark.

Kisame laughed and Itachi awwed at the scene. As Sasuke went into the cupboards for the sandwich ingredients, he began speaking to Takeda. "Pumpkin, can you tell me where daddy is?"

The boy went back to drawing as he spoke. "Daddy's at work, mommy." It was like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"And what is he doing there?"

"He fixes stuff and builds for the arkitecturors and engineers. All the stuff he makes is heavy and it takes a lot of couwage."

At his mispronunciation of words, Sasuke could cry. Something was wrong with him. He really missed the dumb blonde right now. "And what is courage, pumpkin? Is it a roar or something mighty?"

"No, that's not what couwage is, mommy."

"No?" the 25 year old feigned shock. "What is it? I always thought it was mighty and it made you look strong."

Takeda giggled while shaking his head. "Silly mommy. Daddy said that couwage is the voice that whispers 'I'll try again tomorrow.'"

Kisame nodded as if he heard Naruto's great lesson of life before. "Daddy must be really smart." Sasuke stated, putting up the turkey meat.

"He is. He teaches me everything. He might talk funny, but he knows a lot."

"Really? What else does he teach you about?"

"Hope and love. He said that hope is not knowing if you're going to wake up the next day, but you still set the alarm."

Sasuke had to give it to the dumbass. Naruto had began teaching Takeda as soon as the child began to talk and he had to say Naruto did a damn good job in raising him. "That's an excellent example. What about love?"

"It means he who loves the vase also loves what's inside. Daddy said it's an afwican pwoverb and he'll explain it when I get older."

Sasuke smiled and sat the food on the table and kissed the boy's forehead. "Eat it all, alright? I need you very healthy. Do you want orange juice or apple juice?"

"Apple juice, please." As the Uchiha went to the fridge, Takeda looked elsewhere. "When is daddy coming home?"

"He's off now." Kisame stated, putting his phone away. "What are you going to do when he gets here?"

"I'm going to give him my thank you letter, uncle shark."

The blue man laughed. "You sure do write him lots of letters. What is this new one about?"

Takeda blushed as he squinted at the sheet of paper. "It says 'thank you daddy for making me eat healthy. Although, my teeth were born to eat sweets. I like when you wash my clothes, but I get angwy when you tell me to pick up my toys. I'm sorry that my firetwuck keeps jamming your toe.

If you say you don't like him again, I'm going to run away. Also, thank you for being my daddy. If I had another daddy, I would punch him in the face and come find you.'" Sasuke giggled softly. "'PS. Can I have karate lessons. I pwomise I won't hurt you.'"

Everyone awwed and clapped. "That's very sweet of you, pumpkin."

Takeda blushed again. "Thank you, mommy." Kyūbi barked three times. "Mommy, Kyū is hungry. Can he have some food?"

The pregnant man nodded and pulled out three dog bowls; one large and two smaller ones. "May as well make something for Indra and Ashura too."

Itachi raised a brow. "I haven't seen them today. Where are they?"

"Sleeping in the livingroom...well, Indra is. Ashura's probably trying to wake him u-"

The raven was cut off by a large crash and a loud, yet shrill barks. He sighed and sat down the three bowls. "Beast!"

Naruto's orange Akita Inu ran over and began eating. As he lifted up and began to waddle over to the door to scold his puppies, the doorbell rang. Another sigh escaped.

Kisame chuckled and walked by. "I'll get the puppy's and the door. Sit, Sasuke, and relax. Naruto'll kill me if you faint."

The 25 year old smiled and went to sit across from Takeda. When he sat, Itachi sat a piece of cake before him. "You deserve it." the 30 year old explained.

Sasuke smiled graciously and began eating the cake with a fork.

The day was full of surprises and the man almost choked on his cake. He expected Naruto to walk in behind Kisame, but not her. He hadn't really talked to her since that small confrontation.

If Karin were here, what would she say, Sasuke asked himself. He assumed Sakura must have thought they would automatically be on a close basis since Hidan wasn't in their lives.

They weren't and would never be.

He didn't need the past, but he sure as hell wasn't afraid of it anymore. Because, he had Naruto.

His skin paled more. If Naruto came in and saw Sakura the way she was now- with her lipstick red dress and pretty bun, chest out- what would he think.

Here he was, wearing Naruto's white t-shirt and the blond's shorts, stuffing his face with cake...and his hair was everywhere.

It was obvious that Sakura looked nice. The way Kisame rolled his eyes when Itachi held the shark man tighter. She even knew. That's why she came in and plopped right next to Takeda with a big smile on her face.

"She asked to see you." Kisame stated placing Sasuke's puppies down, who were now cautious of the newcomer.

Kyūbi remembered her face clearly. From the diner and the park. So he stopped eating an began snarling, slob dripping from his sharp teeth.

"Beast." Sasuke spoke softly, causing the dog to look and settle down. He turned to Sakura. "Hello."

The woman smiled. "Hey, Sasuke."

"What brings you here?" He went straight to it. No 'how are you.' nothing. Didn't even look at her. He was preoccupied with leaning over and wiping Takeda's face.

"I was just wondering if you had any plans after you have the child?" She smiled, all giddy. Why did Sasuke get the feeling Sakura wasn't here to conversate with him only? There was another motive.

"I haven't thought that far ahead. I was just going to take care of this little guy and the baby in my stomach."

"Aww." She smiled, leaning against the counter. "Have you found out the gender?"

The Uchiha blushed, getting into talking about the baby. "No. But, I have a feeling it will be another boy." He blushed even more. He said another boy as if Takeda was his own child. Everyone noticed as well. "If it's a girl, her name will be Nozomi. A lovely boy name would be Kenji."

"You do know Kenji means intelligent second son?"

Sasuke frowned and blushed as he thought about Naruto. "Of course. I wouldn't have graduated at the top of our class if I didn't. It's actually a surprise for Naruto. No one tell him."

Takeda giggled and put a finger to his lips, causing Sasuke to notice the stain of dried spread on his little face. Licking his thumb, the Uchiha wiped his son's mouth with it.

"Mommy." The child whined.

And Sasuke loved the little surprised look on Sakura's face. It enabled him to realize why she even came in the first place.

"Oh...you're still with that blond guy?"

Sasuke blushed and smiled. "Yeah. I can honestly say that I'm much happier, Sakura. I'm not stressed. My hair isn't falling out; I'm well taken care of."

For a second, Sakura feigned concern. "Does he…" She trailed off. But, everyone knew the question save for little Takeda.

Itachi raised a brow and Kisame snorted because he knew Naruto well.

Immediately, Sasuke shook his head. "No...never. He's an amazing person. He says 'The lion who intimidates the sheep for fun is the true coward.' And he sticks to that."

Sakura nodded and looked at Takeda. "Hi, little one. You seem really happy here. Sasuke must be a good mommy to you."

Takeda looked at her and smiled softly. "Hi. Yes. I made a note for him and daddy. But, I can't read it outloud because he's in front of me. Are you the woman with the pinkhead?"

Sakura nodded and Takeda smiled again. It broke Sasuke's heart because if Takeda liked Sakura, then Naruto would too.

"My dog doesn't like you, but that's okay he doesn't like most strangers. Auntie Karin doesn't like you either….nor does auntie Tachi. They said you were a home-wetter….whatever that means. My mommy likes you. I know he does because you stopped crying in the park when he spoke to you….you should feel happy that he likes you. Daddy says he doesn't let many people in."

Itachi whistled and busied himself with making sure Kyūbi was eating all his food. Sakura lost her frown and Sasuke was speechless. Takeda had no filter and said anything that came to mind.

Still, he continued. "Can I ask you a question, miss pink?"

Getting over the rejection and shock, the woman nodded simply. Sasuke could tell she didn't like where this was going.

Takeda pointed to the pinkette's cleavage. "How did you get your butt on your chest?"

And that set him off. Sasuke just laughed and laughed and soon everyone else joined too. Even Sakura was laughing. Takeda's innocence was lovely.

Just then, the door opened and Naruto's voice boomed throughout the home. "I'm hooooome for work!"

Kyūbi jumped up and ran in the living room after Takeda. Ashura would have, and Indra would have followed, but the last thing they wanted was a fight with the Akita Inu.

Naruto laughed. "My babies! Bub, how was your day?...good. Kyūbi could you please lick my face when my mouth's not open. I know. Hey, Sasuke!"

The Uchiha was nervous. He should have cleaned himself up. Now he had this damned pretty girl in his kitchen and Naruto was home. He got even more nervous when Sakura discreetly perked up and pulled her dress down, showing off her cleavage more.

"Yeah!"

"Did you know there's a building for sale in the mall? Looks like it used to be an old restaurant? Kyūbi, don't chew on my shoes."

"Yeah, I did! I'm in the kitchen."

"Hold on...let me just take off my shirt…"

Takeda and Kyūbi ran back into resume their duties and Sasuke sighed. "Please don't strip into your boxers, Naruto? We have company!"

"...Oh...who? You know what….I'll see for myself."

Sasuke really wished Sakura wasn't here. The way she perked up just now made him want to punch her. Yet, he couldn't blame her. It was like having different guys like her was in Sakura's blood.

Even when they were younger, she would date any guy in high school that peaked her interest. But, this was _Sasuke's_ Naruto and she was pretty. He had a right to feel threatened.

Shuffling could be heard and in walked the man of everyone's dreams with no shirt on, just work pants.

He snapped hands with Kisame and pet Itachi's head mockingly, making the older man bite thin air.

Just as he turned to Sasuke, Ashura and Indra jumped onto his legs. It had taken some months, but Indra had finally gotten around to the large man. Hell, he could somehow understand them.

"Hiiiiii, guys." He stated. "Please let me get to Sasuke." The Mame Shiba Inus complied and moved back.

That's when he noticed her. And as soon as his striking blue eyes met her green ones, the woman smiled so sweetly, so damned cutely. And Naruto walked right over and shook her hand.

"Hello. My name's Naruto Uzumaki. I didn't officially meet you and I neeeever apologized for my behavior at the diner. What I said about you."

Sakura blushed and pulled her pink hair behind her ear. "It's fine. Hidan was a meanie, anyway." Sasuke frowned. She wasn't even staring at Naruto's handsome face. Her eyes were stuck on his chest.

"You may see me around a lot. I work at the hospital first and second shift. So, I'm a busy independent woman." She flipped her hair.

Now Sasuke knew something was wrong with her. Did he not just tell her that he and Naruto were together.

Itachi groaned quietly, causing Kisame to laugh, but pinch his waist a little.

Before Sasuke himself could start crying or screaming at how Naruto could ignore him for Sakura, the blond man turned to him.

"There's my beautiful love." He spoke softly. Sasuke blushed and looked away.

Bad choice. Naruto strided over with a song.

"Don't look away

I want to see

your beautiful eyes."

The tan body engulfed him and Sasuke moved his face from the blond's chest to stare up at him. "Do you know how much I missed you, Sasuke? And you look so so so beautiful with your hair everywhere, and with my clothes on and you're beautiful bump."

Sasuke blushed. "You're all sweaty from work." He grumbled.

Naruto stared for a moment with a twinkle in his eye. "Actually, I was thinking about you the whole way here, love." Sasuke choked on thin air as Naruto turned back to Sakura, who seemed a little disappointed. "I'm sorry..You were saying?"

Sakura faked a smile. "It's not important. You guys are really cute."

Naruto laughed. "Sasuke is not cute….He's a beaut. He's my favorite daydream."

Before Sakura could say something else, Takeda walked up to his father and tapped his leg, hiding his letter's behind his back.

"Yeah, bub?"

His son blushed and gave him a letter. "This is for you." Then he gave one to Sasuke. "And this one's yours, mommy."

Naruto took his time to read it and he smiled and gave his son a hug. "I love you so much, bub. Sasuke, read yours out loud."

The Uchiha nodded. "Hm...dear mommy, thank you for taking care of me and liking me. I hope we can stay together forever. I like when you play ninja with me and I like the cookies that you make. Don't tell daddy, but you're the best mommy in the world. He can't be a mommy. Also, I want to thank you for licking your thumb and wiping my face. Even though it's icky. Love, your pumpkin. PS. I'm sorry I can't marry you, because I think daddy really wants to. Don't worry, when he dies, we can marry each other. But first my weiner has to get bigger like daddy's."

Kisame burst out laughing at Naruto's sheepish face. Itachi began clapping and Takeda smiled shyly at the praise. "Do you like it, mommy?"

"No." Sasuke stated. "I love it. I'm keeping this forever. I love the parts about daddy. Your innocence is beautiful, just like your mind."

"Yay!"

Naruto laughed and kissed Sasuke some more. "I'm going to go wash up. You guys be great. It was nice meeting you, Haruno-san." And with that, he was gone.

For ten minutes, an awkward tension ensued. Everyone said few things, only listening to Takeda speak.

When he heard the water turn off above, Sasuke sighed in relief. It would seem that his Naruto was immune to Sakura's charm….or he was addicted to Sasuke's. Either way, this could be the happiest moment of his life.

Sakura stood abruptly. "I should go. I'll talk to you later, Sasuke." She squinted at him. "Are you okay? You look paler than usual."

Before the pregnant man could speak, there was a sharp pain in his lower stomach and something fluidy went down the back of his sweatpants.

It had to be the grossest feeling ever. He cringed and stood. "Pumpkin, did you just throw a water balloon."

Takeda frowned and stared in horror at the back of Sasuke's light gray shorts and down his legs. "No, but you have water on your butt. It's a little red." Immediately the child began to cry when Sasuke doubled over in pain again.

"Daddy! Mommy's going to die!" Kyūbi ran over to Sasuke and barked a few times while the Uchiha puppies were whimpering.

Sakura gasped and went over to relax Sasuke. "Those two contractions were less than four minutes apart. We have to get to the hospital now. Calm down, Sasuke. Breath."

Another contraction hit and Takeda cried harder. "Mommy's going to die!"

Itachi sped over to the boy as Kisame grabbed Naruto's keys and ran out the door, ready to get Sasuke in. "Takeda, calm down. Sasuke is not going to-"

Before he could finish, Naruto was speeding down the stairs. "Whaaaat's going on?" The blond man had just gotten out of the shower, and the stairs and living room floors were carpet.

Thus, just as his feet touched the kitchen tiles, he slipped. "Ouch, dammit." He hissed. Takeda hadn't even heard; the boy was too busy crying.

"Are….you...okay...ouch!" Sasuke panted out. Itachi ran upstairs to get some blankets.

"Sasuke's going into labor, Naruto! He's close!"

The blond man lifted himself up, rubbing his back. He was sporting shorts, an orange tee, and his hair was wet, but his concerns were of Sasuke and Takeda.

"What? It's a week early."

Another contraction hit and Sasuke screamed in pain. "Please get this thing out of me. And take Takeda out."

Naruto nodded and ran to help put their things in the car. Yet again, he slipped on his own wet feet, causing the dogs to bark loudly. "Why does this happen to us?" He groaned out.

Not matter how much pain he was in, Sasuke let out a strangled laugh.

If this were a family, he wanted nothing more.

His brother was running around getting things they probably didn't need, Takeda was crying, He was in pain, Naruto was slipping everywhere, and the dogs were loud as hell.

This was the best kind of family ever; and there was still more to come.

* * *

"The child is coming out the same way it got in, sir."

Naruto stared at the doctor in anticipation as Sasuke gripped his hand. "I'm trying not to worry, buuut could you speeeed this process? He's in pain and the contractions are minutes apart."

"I understand how you feel Naruto-kun. But, don't worry. After your mother, I'm one of the best doctors in this hospital." Orochimaru stated. "Okay, Sasuke when you feel like you need to push, give me one alright."

The raven nodded and looked at Naruto. "Is everyone here?"

Naruto nodded. "Kibs, Kisa, Itachi, Karin, Kaa-san, tou-san, even the dogs. Sakura contacted Hidan, but he didn't want to be a part of it and she left early. Said she'd visit tomorrow."

Sasuke nodded. "Is Takeda okay?"

"Cried himself to sleep." Naruto smiled softly.

"Thank goodness. I was going to cry because he was. He was making me sad-" Sasuke cut himself off with a push and he squeezed Naruto's fingers tighter.

"I can see the child's head." Orochimaru called from below. "It seems like he's trying to wiggle himself out. Give me another, Sasuke-kun, but more careful."

The Uchiha nodded and pushed again. All his force went to Naruto's finger and the latter had no heart to tell him to stop.

"It hurts so much!" Sasuke cried out.

"I know." Naruto spoke softly with a cringe, speaking in terms of his fingers.

"You do _not_." the Uchiha barked out.

"Sorry." The blond mumbled.

"He's coming out, Sasuke. One more." Orochimaru called, smiling with delight.

He had delivered his own children, Anko and Mitsuki, so Naruto could understand the man's happiness of doing it again with someone else.

Sasuke pushed more.

There was a slight series of cracks and a muffled whimpers. No one noticed, but Naruto.

It was his fingers being broken, anyway.

Sasuke just unintentionally broke his lover's fingers. And as crazy as it sounded, Naruto sighed in relief. Any squeeze after that, he wouldn't feel.

"Almost there, baaaabe." the blond stated.

Orochimaru called one of the nurses over and said something in her ear, she nodded and left swiftly. "One more push, Sasuke and he's out."

"It's...a...boy?" Sasuke smiled weakly. "What's wrong?" He pushed again. And there was no more pain.

But there was no relief either. The baby wasn't crying at all. Orochimaru frowned and lifted the child.

"What's wrong with my baby?" Naruto wanted to cry. Sasuke's voice was so broken. "I mean...I know he's a week early, but why isn't he making a sound? Why did that nurse leave?"

Orochimaru sighed. "Don't worry, Sasuke-kun. I told the nurse to get a mover for him. He's going to have to be placed in the NICU."

"What? Why? Why can't I see him?"

"He's alright. He's not crying because his umbilical cord is wrapped around his nose and neck, causing blood clots in his eyes. Once we put him on a breathing tube, he will be fine."

"How long will he have to stay in there?"

"One week." the doctor spoke. Soon, the nurse returned with a clear cubbie and a tube for child breathing. "Do not worry, Sasuke. It will all be alright in due time. If you want, you can stay in the hospital as well. We'll place you in room with a shower and fridge."

With that they were gone.

Naruto went to kiss his lover's head. "Don't worry, Sas. In a week you'll be able to hold him and love him. This problem is easy to fix. I underst-"

Sasuke sobbed and buried his head in Naruto's chest as a nurse began to clean his lower area. "Stop saying you understand, Naruto. You can't understand everything."

"I do." Naruto spoke softly and the memories came flooding back, all at once.

There was home for him to sit upon; no phone to call anyone; no rescuers to save him; it was still raining; he was going to drown soon; and Takeda was _dead._

"Takeda was _dead,_ Sasuke. _Dead_ for the first moments of his life. Stuuuuck in darkness. He was trapped. Dead with his mother. I was trying to connect with a dead infant for three weeks, Sasuke. It's easy to put an infant on a breathing tube and remove the cord.

Now, I'm not saying it's not a problem, but I know for a fact that your son is alive. He may have a blood clot in his eyes, but I swear he can see the world.

Takeda, on the other hand, was alone. Stuck in two shells. Trying to find comfort. No one could touch him because he was fragile. A vaaaase that they had just put back together; ready to shatter again. I had no one, but my thoughts."

Due to these memories, Naruto was crying. Hell, by the story, even the nurse in the room was trying not to cry. Something he hadn't done in years. He wanted to be strong, but how could he?

This experience felt like almost losing Takeda again.

By the long story, Naruto could tell Sasuke had grown tired. The best way to wait was to sleep. So Naruto, ignoring his broken hand, hugged the man.

"Sleep on, love. And I'm telling you to wait patiently. It may not be easy, but once you see his features for the first time and the first time he smiles at you, you'll find waiting was _so_ fucking worth it."

But, the Uchiha was already asleep. The nurse threw away any towels and looked at Naruto, blinking rapidly to wipe her tears.

"Let's get that hand of yours fixed up. It seems like he broke them." She stated.

Naruto sat. "May you bandage it in here? I'd like to be with him."

"He's asleep." the older woman spoke softly.

"I know, but in my head, I promised I would never leave him again." Naruto spoke.

The nurse smiled. "He and the child are lucky to have you in their lives, kid. And so is your son, Takeda." With that, the woman walked out, wiping her eyes.

When she left, Naruto looked at his broken fingers. They already looked purple. But then he looked back at Sasuke and everything was alright.

He could only turn his strength into hope. Leaning forward, the blond kissed the Uchiha's sweaty forehead.

"I love you. So fucking much. And I will do everything for you. I mean...I wasn't planning on loving you, but I'm happy I did."

 **And there is the chapter you've all been waiting for.**

 **Yes. the baby's name is Kenji, but I'm not sure if he will be okay. I hope you guys liked this. It started off funny and sweet, but ended up like this.**

 **Kenji is a week early; his umbilical cord was wrapped around his throat and nose, so he couldn't really see due to the blood clots it caused in his eyes.**

 **Please, give me more reviews. I am working on a story right now for silkbunnies and I need motivation. Until next time. :)**


	10. Keep Breathing

**Keep Breathing**

 **Hey, lovelies. I have put up another chapter. It's early isn't it. I'm just glad I can get back on track. I'm so damned happy. I am announcing that the story is almost over. Maybe two more chapters. Aaaaaahhhh.**

Sasuke knew by how high the sun was that he had been asleep for sometime, but he was still so tired and exhausted.

Hearing a long grunt, the raven turned on his side and yawned, watching his lover sleep soundly.

Naruto had his head back in the chair and Sasuke could tell the blond man had just fallen asleep; He had bags under his eyes.

While the Uchiha wasn't necessarily happy with his situation right now, he could say having Naruto around and knowing that what Kenji had wasn't fatal made it all the better.

Naruto was one of a kind and Sasuke was so happy. Hell, he hardly thinks of Hidan as Kenji's father anymore.

Looking over the Uzumaki, Sasuke smiled at his attire. He still had on what he was wearing the day before- shirts and a tee- and his sandals were mismatched.

Obsidian eyes traveled downward to his lovers wrapped hand and frowning confusion overtook his features. Why the hell would Naruto's hand be bandaged up?

A series of scenarios passed through Sasuke's mind.

Naruto punched a doctor and then glass. Nope.

Hidan showed up and Naruto lost his temper. Nope. He promised Sasuke he wouldn't hurt Hidan.

Sasuke did it. He reached over and unwrapped the blond's hand, cringing at the bruised purple tint all over. Yeah, he squeezed Naruto's hand to literal death.

"It's fine, you know." A baritone voice said softly.

Sasuke looked up and his eyes filled with tears. "I'm so sorry." He sobbed out. He really didn't mean to break Naruto's fucking fingers. He was just like Hidan now.

"You are not, Sasuke." The blond spoke, hugging him close. "Pushing out a child and clenching your fist is very common. I'm just glad that holding my hand helped ease the pain."

"But I-"

"Stop that, now." Naruto commanded. "Nothing is your fault and I sure as hell don't want tooooo see you crying. I get it. You're emotional right now. Who wouldn't be in your situation?"

At that, Sasuke frowned a little. His baby. "Have they said anything new?"

Naruto sighed. "I went to check up on him and I don't want you to see him the way that he is, with the breathing tube and all. Orochimaru said they loosened the cord a bit, buuuut there will definitely be some long term problems."

"Like?" The older male whispered.

"There's a ninety five percent chance that he will have non verbal autism. An umbilical cord being wrapped around your throat throat can affect your lungs and ultimately your speech."

Tears filled Sasuke's eyes, but they weren't tears of regret or embarrassment. He was _so_ relieved. It was like dying for a moment and then being brought to life. "As long as he's okay…." Naruto smiled at him. "I'm fine. As long as he's breathing and I can look at him everyday, I'm okay with anything."

"I knew you'd saaaay….." Naruto's jaw went out and he bit down a few times as Sasuke waited patiently. "Sorry. I knew you'd say that."

"No need to apologize for being you. Plus, you seem to know a lot about autism." The raven stated in a teasing manner.

"Yeah." The blond said sheepishly. "When they diagnosed Takeda with Atypical Autism due to his prematurity, I read so many-"

That's when Sasuke sat up. "Takeda has Atypical Autism? I never noticed." He didn't mean to cut his boyfriend off, but the news really shocked him.

"Atypical Autism is another word for mild autism. It's so small you can't see it. You'll notice that he can get distracted or he has trouble taking care of himself or sometimes, he doesn't like talking to new people.

When he was about two and he first started speaking around ten months, his only word was daddy. That's all he knew how to say. He had trouble learning new things. That's why he's always writing and drawing so that he can develop faster.

He may seem smart, but it took some time. When I say he gets distracted, I mean he will only focus on one narrow subject for a vast amount of time. Like his fire truck. He has plenty of other toys, but he really loves that one. He can't function for some reason without me for a long time. He has to atleast see me three times a day."

More tears filled Sasuke's eyes. "Oh...my babies." He whispered...for Kenji and Takeda. "How'd you find out? When did you know?"

"I had a friend babysit him for a day, but when I left he wouldn't stop crying. When I came back, couldn't even focus on me. At first, I thought he was just shy because obviously Hinata was shy as heeeeeeelllllll when we were growing up. But, another symptom is difficulty getting along with peers of his age. We went to a hospital nursery to check out what was wrong with him. He didn't want to talk to anyone. He gets along with older people.

That's when I told the doctors about the symptoms and they diagnosed him with PDD-NOS: Pervasive Developmental Disorder – Not Otherwise Specified. Or as you know Atypical Autism."

"Why didn't you ever tell me? I always wondered why he would write letters and sentences. I mean...most kids draw." Sasuke demanded softly. He didn't know why he felt betrayed. It was almost like Takeda was his own as well. If something were wrong with Kenji, the Uchiha would tell Naruto in a heartbeat.

Because whether they knew it or not, Takeda and Kenji were both of theirs. And he'd have it no other way.

Naruto looked down, in deep satisfaction and memory. "Because, saaass. He's _so fucking perfect…_ in that little imperfection that he has. He may not be able to connect with people his age, but he's a goddamned charmer. He may get distracted, but he's so cute. I didn't speak on it because it's not a problem, it's a perfection….and so is Kenji."

Sasuke smiled. "We have to tell each other everything, Naru. It builds trust."

"I know. And I'm sorry."

"How is my little baby?" The Uchiha asked, unaware of Naruto briefly wondering if he were still pregnant. This was his seventh moodswing.

"I told you exactly what Orochimaru told me, sas. Kenji is-"

"My other baby." Sasuke stated, rolling his eyes in a playful manner.

"Huh?" THe blond squinted. When Sasuke gave him the look, he straitened up. "Oh, you mean Takeda? Hehe...sorry. Takeda's fne. Still a little shaken up because he thinks you're going to die, but I promised to let him see you when you woke up."

The raven giggled. "Good. I miss my little pumpkin."

Naruto smiled. "It means a lot that you like Takeda, Sasuke. I know it seems little, but not many people get along with kids."

"One...Takeda is easy to get along with. He's unintentionally funny and a damned sweetheart. Two, He's a part of me now. Three: what's wrong with you, dumbass. I don't like Takeda. I _love_ him."

The Uchiha had noticed that Naruto has zoned out after his second point. "Naruto?" He waved a hand in his face. "Naru?" Nothing. "I love someone else."

That got the blond. "Whaaaaat?" He sputtered.

"You zoned out." Sasuke stated. "Whatcha thinking about?" He singsonged.

The blond man blushed and looked away. "I just...I uh...you're just an amazing person. And I figured I'd tell you."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. You are. I'm seriously at a point where I would leave this entire world for you, Takeda, Kenji, Kyūbi, my kaa-san, and my friends." Naruto spoke with a crooked grin.

"Are you just saying that because I named my son Kenji?" The smaller man teased, climbing over into his lover's lap and supporting his pale arms around the tan man's neck.

"What do you mean by that?"

Sasuke laughed and shook his head, leaning forward to kiss Naruto, who seemed confused and starstruck. "Oh, Naruto. Kenji means intelligent second son."

Naruto still seemed confused and Sasuke hit his chest. "You big dobe. It means he is my _second_ son."

It took him sometime, but the blond finally got it. "Aww. I love it."

"I knew you would. Guess wh-"

The Uchiha was cut off by a knock on the door. He and Naruto locked eyes and they began to giggle quietly. "Come in" he called out, trying to cover Naruto's mouth, laughing when the blond kissed his hand.

The door opened and the Uchiha frowned slightly. What was Sakura doing here? She had seen how awkward it was when she came a day prior, and here she was now.

Sasuke didn't feel insecure anymore because he knew Naruto only liked him. Nothing or nobody- not even Sakura- could change that bond they shared. Nothing ever would.

Still, Sakura was not that close of a friend, but Karin was. Hell, Sasuke bet the redhead was sitting outside the rooms now.

And Sakura confirmed that. "Karin was being a meanie so I left her out there. She went to get you some food."

Sasuke could feel the disappointment in the woman's voice. He got the feeling it wasn't from Karin, but from what she was seeing right now.

Even now, when she walked in, Naruto remained holding an arm around Sasuke's waist and watching his face in every emotion. Sakura had never been unacknowledged before. But, now she was.

"How long has Karin been here?"

"She said she got here at six this morning."

There was an awkward silence and finally Naruto acknowledged the woman. "Oh. Diiiiid you want to speak to Sasuke alone, Haruno-san?"

She smiled. "Yes, actually. And you can call me Sakura." She offered.

Naruto smiled and lifted Sasuke bridal style. "Sure thing. I'll be right back, love. In fact, I'm going to get some clothes and use this bathroom to wash. Then I'm going to talk to the person who's selling that old building."

"You thinking about buying it?" Sakura asked sweetly.

"I have an idea or two in mind." Naruto spoke, laying the Uchiha gently on the bed. When he noticed Sasuke's indifferent face, he cautiously looked at Sakura.

"I know who you are and I know what you've done for five years while Sasuke was with thaaaat piece of shit. I don't hurt woman, nor those smaller than me, but I have a cousin who can maul the fuck out of a perpetrator. I'm not threatening you, but I swear on my life that I will protect Sasuke.

Don't make him cry, don't say anything that will trigger him or make him angry. Because he doesn't neeeeed that. Understand?"

Sakura blushed in embarrassment. "Understood." She whispered. And with that, Naruto leaned down to kiss Sasuke and then left the room."

A silence ensued, Naruto promise still fresh on their minds. Sasuke was attempting to supress the giddy feeling in his stomach and Sakura was watching with an impassive look.

"So...what did you need to speak about?"

Sakura looked at him and then sat down. "I came to apologize."

"For what, Sakura?"

"For my behavior yesterday. I'm sure you noticed it." The pinkette said sheepishly.

"I noticed. Is Naruto the reason you came?"

The woman looked down in guilt. "Mhm. I'm so sorry."

"How could you, Sakura. I thought you actually wanted to be friends with me again, but I see that you had other plans. Did you really think Naruto would leave me for you? He's not Hidan, you know?"

That hit home and Sakura wiped her tears. "I know...ever since we were younger I just thought that everyone liked you and I supposed that if your significant other's liked me, everyone else would too."

Sasuke shook his head. "That doesn't make any sense."

"I know." She cried. "I'm so horrible. I tried to take Naruto from you."

"I noticed. But it didn't work. I know I may sound crazy, but I think he loves me...for me. All my flaws and imperfections are beautiful to him.

No one can change what he feels for me, Sakura.

Not. Even. You."

"I'm selfish...yesterday when your labor broke I had wished that the baby would die."

"..."

"..."

"You what?" The man whispered, staring off into the distance.

"I hope the baby would die so that Naruto could go to someone who could actually birth a child right."

She was just like Hidan...like Kakuzu...like that woman in the mall restaurant. She was _just like them._ He understood her for her pain and constant attempts to be him….but he didn't understand why.

"Who would wish that upon a child, Sakura? A child so innocent to the world. A being who had no sense of the world and its prejudices."

"..."

"Please leave, Sakura." he requested quietly.

When the woman stood and walked to the door, Sasuke called again.

"Sakura….please, for your health and mine….please don't come back into my life." It wasn't a question.

"I won't." The woman said in a bitter voice. _How the hell could_ _ **she**_ _be angry?_ Sasuke asked himself. But it didn't matter because she was finally gone. He didn't need that negativity in his life anyway.

After a moment of silence passed, Sasuke frowned. It may not have seemed like it, but Naruto had been gone for ten minutes. He grabbed his phone and texted the blond.

 _Where are you….uh?_

Not a second later, the taller male replied.

 **I'm outside the door with me clothes and some for you.**

 _Are you going to come in? And did you see Sakura?_

 **Yeah she looked bitter. And yes, I'm coming in. I'm just going to get done texting you first.**

Sasuke sighed. Naruto was so damn dense. _Come in, idiot._

There was a laugh and then the door opened. Naruto pushed a tray of food in with clothes on the second shelf. "Hey, love. Karin got all this for you. She said she knew Kenji would taaaake all your food with him. Said she had to get to work, but she'd be back later."

Sasuke nodded and sat up, ready to eat.

"I'm going to take a shower and then I have to go meet with the owner of the old shop. I'll be gone for some time, but I'll text you every thirty minutes."

"Kay." The Uchiha state, digging into his food, letting Naruto do his thing. "What about work."

"I took leave for the month to help you with Kenji. Hey, do you remember that guy Kakuzu?"

"That jerk who own the bar outside of town? Hidan's best bud? Yeah, he comes to the hospital all the time. Why?"

The blond shook his head. "Nothing. It's just I heard he's been saying some pretty nasty things about you and I'm just not okay with that." then walked to the room's bathroom.

Sasuke just sighed. Yeah. He'd let Naruto do his thing for now. But, once he go out of here, no more.

* * *

"So what are we doing again?" Kiba asked from the backseat as Naruto's truck pulled into the lot of the closed bar, cracking his knuckles.

Kisame smirked, his fanged teeth gleaming in the sun's 4 pm hour. "I need blood."

"And Whiskey." Kiba added.

"Eh….that too."

Naruto sighed and turned off the ignition. "He's here getting it all ready. He doesn't open up until 7 pm, so we got time to fuck him uuuuup."

"We're confirming it first. I mean...we know that he's been trying to ruin Sasuke's reputation, but we'll have to make sure." Kisame said.

"When we do, can we get a drink? I want to drink my problems away."

"What fucking problems do you have?" Kisame snorted out. "Besides not having a job, and being the female of your relationship with Karin?"

It grew quiet and Kiba huffed into his seat. "Fuck you, shark man."

Naruto put his head on the steering wheel, trying to succumb his laughter. "Could you guys be serious? No, we aren't getting a drink. I have to meet with that guy who owns that building."

Kyūbi barked in the backseat and shook the truck a bit while moving about.

"Are you going to buy if for real? It looks kind of dirty."

"Of course it does. It's old. I have to fix it up. But, I need to make more than what I am now. I have a family to take care of."

"See, N, that's why you're my best friend." Kisame spoke. "You get shit done even when you can't."

"Thanks. So...this is the last time I'm doing something like this. It's only for Sasuke."

"Huh...You remember when those guys at the station were messing with Hinata?"

Naruto laughed and Kyūbi barked again, everyone going into a reminisce. They'd do anything for Hinata. Now it was Sasuke's turn.

"I don't know if I told you guuuuys, but I really miss her." Naruto said, closing his eyes with a smile. He had been the closest to their surrogate sister and had saved her from a lot.

"We all do...so in honor. Let's not raise hell only for Sasuke, but for Hinata too." Kiba spoke, raising his fist in the air.

"For _anyone_ who's been picked on by the lowlives." Kisame said.

"We're going all out?" Naruto asked in a soft manner.

"We're going all out." Kiba confirmed, putting his clenched fist to the front seat. The fist belonged to the arm of their significant tribal tattoo

"For a final time?" Kisame asked, mirroring his dog friend's actions.

"For a final fucking time." Naruto confirmed, putting his fist into the circle.

It was their way of saying 'we'll be busy for some time, so we may not have time for each other. To hang out and stay young, but you will always be my brothers.'

They pulled back and Kisame broke the solemn silence by opening his door and laughing. "You guys are such fucking saps."

"You're the ones who were about to cry." Kiba retaliate, jumping out too.

Naruto snorted as he walked out and helped his dog from the truck. "Please. You guys are so scared of being alone, I can smell the shit in your pants."

They all laughed and Naruto pulled out three steel bats from his truck, handing one to each of his friends.

"You guys ready?" He asked.

Kiba put on a pair of tinted shades while looking around. "Why is the diner always crowded, but this look like a desert town?"

"I don't know." Kisame said, pulling out a knife to sharpen his teeth. "Less witnesses for us."

"Come on, guys."

They walked to the back door of Kakuzu's bar. Naruto pulled softly. "It's unlocked."

"Wait. There are voices inside." Kiba whispered.

They listened in and sure enough there were two voices.

"And I told her 'Sasuke Uchiha is a piece of shit.' I've just been saying shit around town. Nobody would like that fucker. Serves him right for leaving my best friend for some retarded fuck who can't speak right."

Another voice spoke. "I don't know man….I heard about that Uzumaki guy. He don't give a shit about nobody. And I also heard that Hidan hit Sasuke. You can't persuade me to hate someone. Also, why are you trying to ruin the kid's life?"

"Because that whore took my best friend. I thought about killing him, you know. I even told Sakura that Sasuke got in the way of everything."

"He's just a kid you know. And I wouldn't be saying things like that. It's Bias and I don't want no trouble with that blond kid. He may talk weird, but he sure as hell knows how to raise hell."

Naruto chose the moment to walk in, swinging the bat around easily. "You don't know how right you are." He said.

Kakuzu looked up with a frown. "What the he-"

"Yes!" Kisame yelled, cutting him off. "Glass!" He brought his bat up and slammed it down, letting it connect with the drink holder, which shattered.

Kakuzu stared shocked as Kiba pulled the door shut and locked it. "What the fuck's your problem?"

The second man who had been present, who also looked drunk off his limit, shook his head and took a sip of beer. "Told you, man."

As Kiba and Kisame began to break some things down in the bar, Naruto threw down his bat and walked right up to Kakuzu. "Watch the door, Kyū." Grabbing the green eyed man, the blond him to the ground and punched him. "You jealous piece of shiiiiit."

He punched Kakuzu with every word he held.

"If. You. Ever. Insult. Sasuke. Again. I. Will. Kill. You." When Naruto released him, the older man moved back in fear. "Don't say shit about this."

"I won't; I swear man, I'm sorry."

Naruto knew he wouldn't. Not only because Kakuzu afraid, but because he didn't have his cameras on and because his only witness was drunk.

"You like ruining things, huh? Well let me show you how it feels. Bat, Beast!" The large dog ran to Naruto's steel bat and bit into to, carrying it to Naruto.

Kakuzu moved back a bit into the light, giving Naruto a display of his face, which unfortunately didn't look so damaged.

The best part about this situation was that Naruto was calm. He wasn't angry in thinking about what Kakuzu was saying around and the incident in the hospital.

His quiet fury was enough.

Kakuzu put a hand up when Naruto pulled out some money and sat it on a stool. "That's 5,000 ryo for the damages. But how about something you caannn't fix? Like a single body part."

"Please don't kill me." Kakuzu said.

Kisame and Kiba began laughing as if that were the funniest thing in the world.

"Oh. I'm not going to kill you." Naruto lifted the steel bat high in the air. "I'm just going to hurt you...destroy you in the most crafted way possible. And when I leave, only then will you understand why storms are named after people.

This storm is named Sasuke."

The bat crashed down onto Kakuzu's leg, shattering the bones like his glass.

His loud scream was muffled by the thick walls of his bar.

* * *

"I don't smell like alcohol, do I?" Naruto questioned as they walked into the mall.

Kiba, being the 'dog,' sniffed around a bit. "No man, nothing."

Naruto smiled and nodded. "How much did you guys give him for the damages?"

"I gave him 3,000 ryo and Kiba couldn't give shit because he's broke." Kisame snickered.

"Fuck you. Even if I had it, I wouldn't have gave it anyway. Doesn't it defeat the purpose? I'm sure he can pay for it all himself." Kiba spoke bitterly.

Naruto laughed. "He can, but we're not horrible people. Also, the bar will be closed for some time. I know for a fact he serves the drinks. He can't serve them with a broken fucking leg. He'll have to get a new worker or wait it out. A leg broken by a steel baaaaat will take about a year to fully heal. Either way, he'll be losing money."

"I never thought about that. You're so fucking smart, N."

"Is that the place?" Kisame spoke up, pointing to a store in the mall that really looked burned and run down.

"Yeah." Naruto smiled. "And look there's old man, Teuchi, fixing it up. This is his."

"It's seriously in the middle of the mall. No one's helping him fix it up?"

"I am. Come on, let's buuuuuy it." Naruto walked ahead an waved. "Teuchi-san!"

The old man stopped sweeping up debris and looked over. "Naruto, my boy. How are you? I see you thought about it."

"Of course, sir. I'd like to go into business anyway."

"That's good. After the fire, Ayame and I decided we should relocate, but we'll need to close down shop and we need the money."

Naruto nodded. "Well I have my check. 10,000 ryo. Ever since I was sixteen, I've been saaaaving up from small jobs. I've waited so long to invest in something."

Teuchi took the check and handed Naruto a key. "You a great man, Naruto. Taking care of a family and making sacrifices like this must be rough."

"I live with it, sir. By the way, these are my best friends, Kisame Hoshigaki and Kiba Inuzuka. They'll be helping me fix up, along with some of my other co-workers."

Teuchi said hello and turned back to Naruto. "It's nice that you'll be turning this into a ramen shop, but also selling other foods as well. I know you're a mean cook."

"Thank you. I wanted the business to go on, so the main dish will be many types of ramen, but we'll also sell lunch and breakfast for all."

"I know you're going to start fixing up right away, but what are you naming the shop, kid?"

Naruto smiled, thinking about Sasuke's exploding temper, Takeda's wavy hair and personality, and Kenji small, yet powerful innocence. Oddly enough, all those things made a beautiful swirling sphere.

"The Rasengan" he said simply.

* * *

Naruto opened the hospital door for Takeda as the boy walked in. "Mommy!"

Sasuke laughed as his son jumped onto the bed. "You silly. I missed you."

"You're not dying!"

"Nope, pumpkin."

"Yay. Daddy kept telling me, but I was so scared." Takeda hugged the Uchiha around the waist. "Where's Kenji?"

"He's in the NICU."

Takeda gasped. "Daddy said that I was in there as a baby. Is Kenji-otouto alright?"

"His condition is not as severe as yours love, but he may not be able to speak as he gets older."

"Daddy has a speaking problem, but we still love him. We'll love Kenji too." Naruto smiled at that very fondly.

"Of course we will, bub. He's one of us."

"I know. I made him a letter, so can we take it to him?" Takeda questioned, pulling out a small note. 'Dear little brother, my name is Takeda and I am your aniki. I hope we can get along when you get older and I hope I can stay your hero forever. I can't wait til you come home with us. Love, me.'"

"That's sweet, bub. But, let's let mommy rest."

"But, I want to go see him." Sasuke spoke.

Naruto gave him a look, but eventually nodded, standing to help his lover up.

They made their way out of the room and walked down the hall.

A doctor nodded at them and Naruto turned to his family. "We have to be veeeery quiet. Other babies are asleep."

Sasuke nodded as well as Takeda, giving Naruto the okay to head inside. "Last name Uchiha."

The older Uzumaki led them to a small cubbie, where the palest child lay. He had Sasuke's everything and he was so damn beautiful.

"He's so pretty." Takeda whispered. "Even with that thing on his mouth."

"That's a breathing tube, love." Sasuke whispered, hugging Takeda to his stomach. "And you're right.

While Kenji was on the breathing tube, his eyes were open, giving him access to these three odd people who appeared above him.

He couldn't make out their words, but he knew he had a connection to them. He felt so comfortable, that he closed his eyes in their presence. A symbol that he trusted them.

As Takeda watched his younger brother, Sasuke laid his head on Naruto's chest. "I know what you did. Why else would you ask me about Kakuzu?"

"I know you know. That's why I didn't need to tell you about it. I just don't like what he was doing and I put a stop to it. I'm sorry if it made you feel betrayed. If it makes you feel any better, by bat only broke his leg. And I paid for damages."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I'm just glad you're safe. Don't do it again, you hear."

"Never, love. Unless you give me permission."

"You got the place?" Sasuke whispered.

"Yeah. I'm going to be calling it The Rasengan. I feel like we'll have some big business. I'm just happy that I have something stable to work on for the family."

Sasuke looked away from Takeda, who was whispering into his younger brother's cubbie. He stared intensely at Naruto. "I know it may seem to early because we've only been together for three months, but I think I love you."

It was quiet for a moment and Naruto kissed the raven's forehead. "I _know_ I love you."

Sasuke smiled and went back to watching their son', blinking away his tears. "I love you too."

 **So, Kenji has a 95 percent chance of having non verbal autism.**

 **Takeda already has atypical autism. It's been there his whole life and yes, it's been in plot. I knew I would reveal it here and that his behavior corresponded with that condition.**

 **Also, I expected Naruto to go back and kick Kakuzu's ass.**

 **And yay! Now he has a shop where he can actually make money. The Rasengan.**

 **Please review, people. Until next time.**


	11. That's My Job

**That's My Job**

 **Hey, my friends. I am trying to hurry with this little story so that I can have time Silkbunnies'. I feel guilty when working on it, but I still have to update Don't need your with help. After this, there are two more chapters and that will be the epilogue. I want everyone to see how the Uzumaki-Uchiha family is doing in the future as well everyone else.**

Sasuke was having a good day so far. It had been the fourth day since Kenji's birth, but every event so far seemed sky high.

Naruto was doing great in fixing up and starting The Rasengan; Takeda, who was too damned smart, wouldn't need to attend pre-school, meaning Sasuke had more time with him; The nurse let him have a speaker in his room for music.

So now the Uchiha was making himself a small snack in his hospital room, listening to his tunes and dancing around.

The man bobbed his head and began singing.

"What's love got to do, got to do with it

What's love but a second hand emotion

What's love got to do, got to do with it

Who needs a heart when a heart can be broken"

As he turned around to throw some napkins in the bin, the man screamed. "Naruto, you scared the crap out of me."

The blond man was standing in the doorway with a sly smile on his face, and shopping bags in his hand. He walked in as Sasuke shut off the speaker.

"Sorry, love. I was enjoooooying the view and sound. Who knew you could sing so great? And is that a sandwich you made?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes as the blond walked over to him. "Make your own." He whispered.

"But, Sasssssuke." The taller man whined. "I haven't eaten all day. I only worked and Takeda gave me a chip."

Sasuke looked his boyfriend up and down. He wore a blue jersey that read 'Father of two princes.' and some black ripped jeans. "I see no paint on you."

"That's because I went home and changed. Then I went to the diner to help around and vouch for Kiba, so now he's working there until you start again. Then I went shopping and came here and found out some good news."

Sasuke sighed and held out the sandwich to Naruto's mouth, letting the blond bite. When he pulled it back, he frowned. "Fatty." He whispered in a pout as he stared at the large empty space in his sandwich.

Naruto swallowed and pouted. "You're so mean."

"No, you are. I was hun-mm"

Naruto had leaned forward to kiss the Uchiha and laughed as the latter became distracted. "I'll make you a better sandwich later. By the way, I couldn't help but here the words of the song you were listening to."

Sasuke put down his sandwich and raised a brow as Naruto moved back a bit. "Don't get me wrong, Sasuke. I fucking love Tina Turner because she's a great peeerrrson and her music freaking rocks. However." He held up a finger, making the raven giggle. "I think that it doesn't match what we have."

Naruto began swaying alone and Sasuke blushed deeply. He looked away and huffed. And in a quiet tone, he asked "Please don't start s-"

The blond cut him off with a hum and then a lyric. Soon, he would drag Sasuke into his craziness. It always happened.

"Wise men say

Only fools rush in."

Naruto offered his hand, but the Uchiha blushed deeper and rapidly shook his head. He wasn't doing this again. Sometimes, Naruto could be so weird.

"But I can't help falling in love with you."

Naruto leaned forward and grabbed Sasuke's hand, gently pulling the smaller male into his chest. At first the raven stood relaxed in his boyfriend's arms, but when the Uzumaki began moving, Sasuke stiffened.

"Hey. I'm not a fan of Elvis either, but this is our song." Sasuke deadpanned at his boyfriend, who let out a hearty laugh. "If you dance with me, I'll tell you the good news I heard."

Sasuke huffed and began swaying from side to side to no music. "Uh-uh-uh. Put your arms around my neck, Sas. Try to relaaaax more."

The pale man did as told and when Naruto looked at him, he relaxed more. He couldn't help the feeling now. It was surreal and it was unexplainable, but it was there. Why else would the man just smile softly and lay his head on the blond's chest.

"I don't fall in love easily, you know?" He whispered to the humming blond. "Not anymore. So you're lucky."

"I know. I guess you can say we both are." Naruto kissed the dark hair beneath him and rubbed his thumb over Sasuke's back. "You have to look at me, love. Come on, Sas. Up and at 'em."

Sasuke smiled and looked at Naruto, blushing even more when blue eyes lit up. "There you goooo."

"Take my hand, take my whole life too

For I can't help falling in love with you

For I can't help falling in love with you."

Naruto rested his forehead on Sasuke's and someone giggled. It was a small giggle. Both men looked toward the door, finding Takeda there with a huge blush on his face.

But the blush was born from laughter, not embarrassment. "Sorry for intewupting." he spoke quietly.

Sasuke moved away from Naruto and picked up his eldest son. "Nonsense, pumpkin. Daddy was just teaching mommy how to dance. Mommy of course agreed because I want to hear the good news."

All eyes turned to Naruto who smiled brightly. "Oh...how could I forget. The good news is, I signed us all up for at home Sign Language lessons. Obviously, we should make Kenji feel comfortable as he gets older. Oh and Orochimaru also said that little Kenji can go home today."

Sasuke gaped. "What?"

"I know. Surprise! The umbilical cord loosened and actually fell off on its own, leaving its stump of course. But Kenji is ready to go."

"But, we aren't." Sasuke whispered.

Naruto went up and hug both of them. "Yes we are. After I left the diner, the mall, and changed, I went back out and did some shopping. Those clothes aren't the only thing I bought. I also got Kenji's car seat, stroller, diapers, bottles, his formula, and set up his room."

Sasuke smiled in a happy tone. "What would I do without you?"

"Eh….to be honest….I think you'd be-"

The blond was pinched on the arm. "Don't" the Uchiha hissed. He knew exactly what his boyfriend would say.

"Sorry." Came the sheepish reply.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, bub?"

"Can you teach me how to dance when we get home later?" Takeda asked it quietly, supposedly afraid of the answer.

"You don't even have to ask because that's a yes."

"Yay!"

"So, do you want to get ready, Sas. Then we can get our babies."

* * *

Naruto watched intently as Sasuke put Kenji on a striped onesie: red and white.

"He looks like a candy cane." Takeda said in a blunt tone.

Sasuke giggled and lifted the child into his chest. Kenji gurgled and bit and the man really wanted to cry.

"I felt the same when bub was little. It's just a new emotion that you get. And you just can't believe it's happening and real, but he's there breathing in sync with you...and you know life's the best."

Naruto had been unaware of Takeda staring in awe at him. For he had already picked up their bags.

"You guys ready?"

"I am. Are you mommy?"

Sasuke nodded, holding the child closer as they reached the door. This was it. The first day of the rest of their lives.

After the blond signed them out, they were on their way to the car. As Naruto placed the bags in the trunk, Sasuke made sure that Takeda and Kenji were strapped in properly.

"Well. Isn't everyone excited to be home?"

"Daddy?"

"Yeah, bub?"

"Is grandma Tsunade coming over to see the baby now? And uncle Kiba and Uncle shark and Aunt Karin and Aunt Itachi and Grandpa toad?"

The older Uzumaki chuckled in delight. "Tsunade is coooooming to get sign language lessons with us, but we've all decided that we'd let Kenji settle in."

"Oh."

Having raised the boy since his first moments from Hinata, Naruto knew everything about his son. So his brow furrowed and he checked Takeda in the mirror. The boy was looking out the window, eyes searching everything in their path. However, his face was a bit pouty.

"What's wrong, baby?" Naruto asked softly. Whatever was gnawing at his son, he wanted to know so that he could take it and have it gnaw at himself. He never liked when Takeda was sad.

It was a rare occurrence for the boy to become unhappy, because, with all his humbleness, Naruto thought he was doing a hell of a good job.

Takeda looked into the rearview mirror. "Nothing."

"If something's wrong, you know you can tell me right?"

"Yeah, daddy."

Naruto gave the boy a longer look, but then focused back on the road, turning down their street. He squinted as they neared the home. "Is she already here?" He wondered out loud.

And sure enough, sitting in on their porch was the same plump woman who he had scheduled with to teach the family sign language.

The Uzumaki hopped from the car with a smile and helped Takeda out and then Sasuke. He removed Kenji from the car seat and handed the child to Sasuke. "Hold on, guys."

Going to the trunk, the blond pulled out their bags and smiled. "I didn't expect you to be so early." He said the the woman.

She smiled and stood. "My son requested that I have a movie night with him and I couldn't deny." She whispered so to not disturb Kenji.

Naruto chuckled as Takeda hid behind his leg. "I can relate with you on thaaaat one."

As Naruto went and unlocked the door, he held it for everyone. "Kawai-san, this is my family. My son Takeda, the infant is Kenji, and this is Sasuke. This is Kawai-san. She'll be teaching us Japanese sign language."

Kawai smiled brightly. "What a beautiful family." and Naruto knew that Takeda and Sasuke instantly liked her. "I don't want to intrude with the child being so young, so shall we get started?"

At this, Naruto frowned and checked the time. "We were actually waiting on my mot-"

The man was cut off by the door opening quietly, and Tsunade walking in with an oversized coat on. It was nearing fall, and the woman liked not getting sick.

"Sorry, I'm late." she whispered, walking over and kissing her son, followed by lifting Takeda off his feet. "Your father can be annoying, Naruto."

"I'm juuuust glad you're safe kaa-san."

Sasuke greeted the woman and told Naruto he would take the sleeping child upstairs. And that he would be back down.

"I'll help you, love." Naruto grabbed the child from Sasuke's pale arms and grabbed the bags. Together, they walked upstairs quietly.

Had Naruto acknowledge his son, he wouldn't have missed the sad expression overtook his pale eyes. He wouldn't have missed his bottom lip tremble and his eyes water. He wouldn't have missed the way he fake smiled at Tsunade to show her everything was alright.

"You feeling okay, Sas?" The blond questioned as they reached the nursery.

The raven yawned. "Yeah. I'm just a little tired."

"Then sleep." Came the instant suggestion. "Kawai is giving us basic lessons this week, so I'll teach you later on. Get you all caught up."

Naruto sat the bags on one arm down and gently placed Kenji into his crib.

"He's such a quiet baby. Takeda cried all the time until I came around. Wouldn't ever stop until he saw me."

Sasuke leaned back into Naruto, a content smile on his face. "You miss those days?" He questioned.

"Of Course. That's why I try to make sure I help him so much. It's not only him; we're both clingy. I know it's a bit unhealthy because he'll have to learn things on his own, but he'll need my hand every step of the way."

* * *

 _Naruto yawned as he walked down the steps of his parents' house._

 _Takeda was just about a year old and Naruto was saving up money to buy his own home. As of now, from years of working, the man held ryo way above average income._

 _Still, Jiraiya and Tsunade urged him to stay until his and Takeda's hospital visits became less frequent. Although the man didn't, have work today, he heard Takeda's babbling and woke up, not even acknowledging that he left work five hours earlier._

 _When the blond reached the bottom, he walked into the kitchen, searching the cupboards for food to break down._

 _While salmon was craved, Naruto knew it didn't exactly taste wonderful as a drink. So, he settled for one of his blended smoothies he already made._

 _Walking into the living room, the blond smiled at the display. Takeda was sitting in his grandfather's lap, chewing on a stuffed bird._

 _In a second, the child turned his neck to his grandfather. "Daddy?" He asked in a request of summoning._

 _Jiraiya smiled and stopped writing his adult entertainment to point toward the kitchen._

 _Takeda's head twisted and his eyes lit up, giggling, laughing, and reaching up for Naruto to come to him. For the child hadn't properly learned how to walk._

 _At this, an idea grew in Naruto's head. With his smoothie, he sat across from his own father, legs spread, an far enough from Takeda for the challenge._

" _You haaaave to walk to me, b-bub." The young father twitched out, putting his own arms out._

 _Takeda giggled as Jiraiya lifted him on two legs._

" _Come to daddy."_

 _After adjusting, the child took the first assisted step, hueless eyes on Naruto the whole time. However, as soon as Jiraiya slowed moved his hands, the baby fell on his butt._

 _Naruto laughed, causing Takeda to gurgle as well, slob coming from his mouth. As he stood up, Kyūbi came and laid next to Naruto for the show._

 _Naruto stroked his hair. "Hey, beast. Want to see Takeda walk for the first time?"_

 _The Akita Inu barked and they all focused on Takeda, who had fallen back on his butt again. Using his little hands, the child lifted himself again. And Naruto laughed as his little butt evaded Jiraiya's space._

" _Come on, bub. Come on to daddy. Three's the charm."_

 _Takeda to another step. "There yoooouuuu go."_

 _Another. Another. And finally he was wobbling to Naruto at a high speed, using the last step to jump in the blond's arm, which had stretched out to give a helping hand._

 _Everyone clapped and Kyūbi barked for the boy, who only hugged Naruto tighter. "Alriiiight." Naruto congratulated. "Man, I wish-"_

" _Already got the whole thing on film." They turned to see Tsunade standing by the stairs, turning off her camcorder._

 _Naruto silently thanked her and leaned down to kiss his son's face._

* * *

The blond chuckled. "Don't tell him that, alright? I want him to know that his daddy's really strong. Anyway, love, try to get some sleep. It's nearing evening anyway."

"Why are we getting sign language lessons if Kenji will be able to hear and make sounds, but not speak?"

"We want him to feel comfortable and knowing the signs when he's talking to us will make it that way."

Sasuke nodded, kissed the blond, and walked into their bedroom to sleep for the rest of the night.

As Naruto reached the bottom of the stairs, he smiled at the woman. "Sasuke's going to sleep for now, but I'll be sure to catch him up."

Kawai nodded. "It's fine. I know how tiring it can be after birth." Naruto sat next to his son and mother. "Well we should start. First I'm going to teach you about the elements of Japanese Sign Language.

"It can simply be called _shuwa_ , which means "hand talk." JSL signs may be nouns, verbs, adjectives, or any other part of a sentence, including suffixes indicating tense, negation, and grammatical particles."

"Are there just manual gestures?" Takeda asked, thinking more into it like his father would say.

Kawai gave a surprised look and then nodded in satisfaction. "No. We also have mouthing, or _kōwa_ , which means "mouth talk." Now that's usually when we're pronouncing a standard Japanese word with or without making a sound. The same sign may assume one of two different but semantically related meanings, as for example in "home" and "house", according to its mouthing. Facial expression is also a part of making signs."

Everyone nodded and Naruto ruffled Takeda's hair for his excellent question.

"Now. What I'm going to be teaching you all today is Yubimoji, a form of fingerspelling. Fingerspelling is used mostly for foreign words, last names, and unusual words. Gestures are used to cover situations where existing signs are not sufficient."

* * *

After a whole hour of moving their fingers abut and learning the alphabet, Kawai was finally ready to go home. She would be leaving at the same time Tsunade would.

The blond woman checked the time. "Naruto. I'll leave now. Your father's probably worried sick." She hugged her son and grandson tightly. "I'll see you guys tomorrow, okay. Love you."

"Love you too, Kaa-san. Be careful."

As the woman left, she turned. "And give Sasuke and Kenji my love."

Naruto smiled sweetly at that. "I sure will. Kawai, thanks again for coming. It means a lot."

The plump woman smiled. "No. Thank you for calling me. It's rare that a family would ever try to accept a new addition with a condition. You're a great father, Naruto."

At this, Takeda's eyes widened. _Naruto was Kenji's father?_ He had never thought of that.

He watched as Naruto smiled and bid farewell. As soon as he closed the door, Naruto watched as his son tried to walk upstairs.

"Good night, daddy."

"Bub?" Naruto called quietly. What was wrong with his baby? The boy turned around with a sad expression. "What about our dance. I never taught you how."

The four year old seemed to be having a constant struggle within himself. His eyes danced from the steps to Naruto and finally he hesitated to walk closer to Naruto. "Okay daddy, how do I-"

"Uh uh uh." Naruto spoke, walking over and connecting his phone to the speaker. "I got a special song just for you and meeeeee."

Ashura and Indra walked past to their sleeping mats. They were so small compared to Kyūbi's which was actually the couch.

Takeda's eyes widened. "For me and you? Nobody else?" He asked.

Naruto stopped scrolling through his phone to look at his son. And that last single sentence provided him with enough information to find out what was wrong with the child. And this song would do the trick; let out all the emotions that should have been let out. "Of course, bub. Ahh, here it is."

The tune began playing quietly and Naruto slid over to the four year old. "Here, baby. You can stand on my feet if you want."

Takeda nodded and placed both feet on top of Naruto's, awwing at how small they looked on top of them It was like walking into his father's feet, seeing what the man saw everyday; being a hero and doing what he did. He wanted to stay looking at thier compared foot size forever.

Because then and only then, did the boy realize that he wanted to share Naruto with no one.

When Naruto began moving his feet around, the boy squinted at the music. "Daddy?"

Naruto stopped humming. "Yeah, bub?"

"How does this song relate to me and you? It doesn't say anything?"

Naruto laughed. "You'll see bub. Now watch how I hold your hand." Takeda looked and watched as Naruto's whole large hand encased his own. "You're too tiny now, bub. It seeeeeems we'll have to complete these lessons up until you're 300 years old."

Naruto smiled as Takeda didn't laugh at his joke, only stared in awe at their hands. "Daddy?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you teach me the languages you know?"

Tears brimmed the Uzumaki's eyes and he nodded. "Of course, baby. We'll start instantly. Tomorrow."

Takeda sighed when the music finally started, wondering just how related it was to his and his daddy's relationship.

The tune was soft, and while the man's voice was raspy, Takeda really liked it. He had learned English words from his father because his father spoke it often. So he knew exactly what the man was saying. It had been even better when his daddy began to hum along.

"I woke up crying late at night

When I was very young

I had dreamed my father

Had passed away and gone"

And Instantly, tears brimmed Takeda's and he got off his father's feet and hugged the man's legs close to him, holding him with all his life. He didn't like this song. Not yet at least. Holding Naruto close had made the man cease his movements, but he have no urge to stop his son's crying because he felt they both needed it.

"My world revolved around him

I couldn't lay there anymore.

So I made my way down the mirrored hall

And tapped upon his door.

And I said 'Daddy, I'm so afraid

How will I go on with you gone that way?

Don't want to cry anymore

So may I stay with you?'"

Naruto rubbed his son's back when the boy just started flat out crying. "It's okay, my baby. Just listen to the next part. That's all you need to know."

"And he said 'That's my job,

That's what I do.

Everything I do is because of you,

To keep you safe with me.

That's my job you see.'"

Takeda let his father pick him up and take him to the couch. The tunes were soft, so they didn't need to be turned down. "Will you tell me why you're so sad on this day?" Naruto whispered.

Takeda grabbed his daddy with dear life. "I don't want you to forget about me." He sobbed. "I don't want Kenji to take you from me."

Naruto's heart broke a little. How could he not see that? How could he spend more time with Sasuke in taking care of Kenji and hardly notice his son. Sure, he spoke to him, but he knew for a fact that their relationship was deeper than that. Maybe even deeper than he and Sasuke's.

He and Takeda would always stay up at night to drink tea at the table and talk about their days. When was the last time they did that? When was the last time Naruto was called King by Takeda? When was the last time he even went in his room just to play instead of waking the boy for the day?

He was ashamed. When people told him being a father was going to be rough, Naruto was doing so well, that he hardly believed that claim. Now because of his mistakes and negligence, he did. So ashamed that he began to cry himself.

"I'm so sorry. I'm sorry sorry sorry. And no amount of sorries can make up for my behavior the past months. You're my son and I should have noticed sooner."

Takeda cried some more. "I don't want you to leave me. I don't want you to forget."

"I would _never_ leave you Takeda or forget. It's not easy, baby. And daddy's so darn sorry. Daddy's angry with himself. No matter what, I will always love you. Because you're a part of me. You understand?"

Takeda sobbed some more and nodded. That was why the boy wanted Naruto teach him how to dance and how to speak the languages he spoke. He wanted to remain in Naruto's life.

"You'll always be with me, bub. There's no escaping that. I'll annoy you as a teen and I'll bug you as an adult. All the way until you're 200 years old."

At this, the boy laughed a little and hugged Naruto close. "I love you, my little bub." He whispered as the last lines of the song wore out.

"That's my job, That's what I do

Everything I do is because of you

To keep you safe with me.

That's my job you see.

Everything I do is because of you

To keep you safe with me."

"I love you more, daddy." Takeda spoke in a whisper as he yawned, on the verge of sleeping.

"I love you most."

Takeda must have thought Kenji's birth was killing him. Making him disappear. But it wasn't. In truth, it had been Naruto. And there was no excuse. But, if Naruto had no idea who his family was, held no relation to them, but watched their relationship every day; Sasuke having a second son and still being with Hidan, the blond would have believed what his pale eyes son believed, which for him must have been the final truth.

 **And there is the 11th chapter guys. Yes, this is a romance story, but it is not ultimately about Sasuke. Here, my main character is Naruto, regardless of the story title. And being about Naruto, I have to show you guys how Takeda develops as well. It's actually pretty common for an only child to have this problem when a new addition of the family. I hope you guys liked it. It may not be what you're expecting but, please review.**

 **Avoir, ma amis.**


	12. Falling In Love With You

**Falling In Love With You**

 **Hello, good friends. Goodness! Can you all believe that there's just one more chapter after this. And That's it. I have so many things to say to everyone, but they'll just have to wait until next chapter. But, I will say this.**

 **Because of you guys, this is by far the greatest story I've ever created. There is not a single story I really enjoyed writing as much as Don't Need Your Help. Well Here is chapter 12. It's really been a fun time and even now I want to cry.**

Sasuke awoke with a start. It was early and the man had trained himself to wake at this time. At this time, Kenji would arise. Sasuke couldn't wait for the child to whimper or cry because he never did.

Kenji, who was now a full year and a few months old, had said his first words on his first birthday. Because it was confirmed that he had nonverbal Autism, they were only parts of the word.

 _Mo-Mo-Mo_

He was trying to say mommy. Tsunade informed their small family that nonverbal Autism did not necessarily mean that Kenji wouldn't be able to speak or make sounds; he wasn't mute. His words just weren't developed and no matter how many years it took, they would probably never be developed.

He was almost like Naruto in a way. Both had speech impediments. And even though Kenji wouldn't speak as much, he would still be loved. The child was adorable and fascinating, always seeking Takeda's or Indra's attention.

Reaching down to do what he did every morning, Sasuke frowned. Naruto's arm wasn't even around his waist to remove. Now that he thought even more, the house was a little too quiet. The raven yawned and stood, reaching for his robe.

Leaving the room, he tiptoed toward the voices in Takeda's room, smiling a bit at the visual before him. Naruto, although sporting his Rasengan gear, sat on the floor before Takeda's castle.

The five year old pale eyed boy sat between his father's legs, his little hands in Naruto's as the man guided him in tying shoelaces.

"You go under the loop." Naruto whispered softly. "And puuulll tightly."

Takeda smiled. "Thank you, daddy."

"You're very much welcome, bub. Are you excited to be going to the academy?"

Sasuke leaned against the door and closed his eyes with a content smile. Ever since they brought Kenji home, Naruto and Takeda had gotten closer than ever. Before, they would see each other daily and laugh and talk.

But now, they breathed each other's existence. Their relationship was so deep that Sasuke could swear that it was what held the family together.

Naruto wouldn't tell what happened with them because Takeda thought of it as a sacred act. But, the blond had thanked Sasuke for helping him take care of his son and realize how much he loved the boy.

 _It's not easy being a single father, Sasuke. You have to teach them everything, feed them, clothe them, and you're human. You're going to mess up sometimes, but the bond you build with your children can't compare to anything in the world._

That was what the blond had said the next morning when Takeda unexpectedly hugged his leg and walked out, leaving Naruto with a knowing smile, and Sasuke confused.

"I'm just a little scared, daddy. I don't want people to not like me."

Sasuke's heart sank a bit. Of course Takeda's Atypical Autism would reveal itself here. Not only would the boy have to function without Naruto, but he would have to get along with the other children.

"I'm sure they will, bub. It's hard not to liiiiike you because you're so great."

"But what if that doesn't work?"

"Takeda Uzumaki." Naruto snapped softly. "What did daddy say about all that negative energy?"

"It isn't good for your health and eventually things will get better. If I love myself, I will never be alone." Takeda recited quietly.

"And they will like you in time. Besides, just know that I like you. Your whole family does. I love you so much that I could just eat you."

Takeda giggled and Sasuke assumed that Naruto grabbed their son closer and tried to munch on his skin. "Daddy!"

Naruto ceased his play. "Did you know that your sensei, Iruka, taught mommy and aunt Karin?"

"Nu-uh." the child said in disbelief.

"Yu-huh." Naruto countered in the same tone. "You can ask him too."

"Then that means mommy and aunt Karin must be very old." Takeda said, taking his father's word for it.

The blond 25 year old chuckled. "Don't let mommy hear that little prince."

Sasuke decided that this would be a good time to make his presence known. "Oh I heard. You two are on my meanie list."

Naruto smiled brightly as Takeda gave a bashful grin. "Sorry, mommy."

The Uchiha laughed and walked up to both of his boy and kissed them. "Are you excited, pumpkin?"

"A little."

"How's language training going?"

This was and would always be the hot topic. Takeda had taken an interest in the languages Naruto spoke, so Naruto began lessons immediately, stating that it was good to start young. While Takeda took time learning other things, the boy was a damned natural in the languages.

He already knew English very well from listening to Naruto speak to tourist. He was absolutely wonderful in Spanish. Now he was in the middle of learning French.

Naruto lit up at that. "He's doing so good. He even knows how to speak two advanced sentences in french. Takeda say 'I will be going shopping today and I will be learning more french. Wish me luck."

Takeda took a deep breath. "Je vais faire les magasins aujourd'hui et je vais être plus d'apprentissage de l'anglais. Souhaitez-moi bonne chance."

Sasuke looked surprised. His accents were on point an everything. So much that he gave the boy an applause with Naruto. "That was wonderful. What are you learning next?"

"Daddy says that when I can write french well, I'll start Vietnamese."

The raven smiled and turned to Naruto. "Are you dropping him off?"

The blond nodded. "Kyūbi and I will be walking him and then I'll be right back to see how things are going at the Rasengan."

"Was Kenji up."

"He wasn't up when I checked, but I think he may need his diaper change."

Sasuke gave his lover a disapproving look. "And you didn't change him when you noticed?"

The blond gave a sly smile and shook his head. "Your job, love."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and walked out, mumbling about dumb blondes. He walked toward Kenji's room to find the child just laying there. Not taking a second glance at his attire, the raven unbuttoned the bottom of his onesie and frowned.

Why the hell did Kenji have too diapers on. As his pale hands roamed the child's outer diaper, he yanked it back when feeling something hard.

Looking under the cloth, Sasuke gasped. He lifted the tiny object, letting it shine in his eyes. "Kenji, how did you get this?"

The baby only laughed and slobbed onto his shirt, giving Sasuke a chance to read it. Once he read the words, his eyes filled with tears.

' _Will you marry my daddy?'_

Sasuke held the ring tighter and began to cry. He wasn't unhappy, he was just surprised.

"It hurt that much? I thought it would make you happy." Someone mumbled.

The raven turned to find Naruto standing in the door with a solemn face. He cried more and sobbed out "Oh, Naruto. You big dummy."

"So is that a no or-oof."

Sasuke had cut him off by jumping onto the man. He squeezed the blond's shoulders tight and cried into his chest. "Yes! Yes! Yes! I will marry you!"

Naruto hugged him back then. "I was hoping you'd say yes. It was Takeda's idea to do it this way though. He's such a smartie."

Sasuke laughed and let himself down. "Maybe I should marry Takeda then." Takeda giggled behind them.

Naruto sighed. "Nu-uh-uh. I called dibs, plus he's your son."

The raven hit his now fiancé's chest. "Jerk."

"I am not a change in acceleration." Naruto pouted.

Sasuke laughed as Takeda walked up to his brother's crib. He leaned forward and kissed Naruto, tears still on his face.

The man smiled. "You really want to spend the rest of our lives together?"

"I want to spend the rest of our lives together and any life before that." The Uchiha said, getting off his high and hugging the blond tightly around the waist. "I never want to leave you."

Naruto hugged back. "Then don't, because I won't leave you either."

"It means so much that my life changed ever since I met you. I was so broken and unhappy. I was Hidan's Sasuke. You helped me become my Sasuke. And Now…" He trailed of grabbing one of Naruto's hands in a dance.

"And now?" The blond repeated.

"And now, I'll be Naruto's Sasuke. It's so amazing, you know? This feeling."

"I know how it feels, love. You're not drowning, but you're iiiiiin the water. You're not falling, but there's no ground beneath you. You're satisfied with what you have, but you know you can have more."

"Silly." Sasuke whispered, and closed his eyes to breath in more of Naruto's scent. The best things happened when one's eyes were closed.

The blond began humming a tune that Sasuke had no idea of, but was really content with. He liked the tune, but he knew he could hear and understand the song being hummed from this beautiful man's lips.

 _You're satisfied with what you have, but you know you could have more._

"You're so smart, Naruto." He whispered. "So lovingly philosophical."

The blond kissed his head. "I try. Hey, Sas?"

"Hn?"

"How about a date tonight? I caaaan have Kisame and Itachi watch the kids tonight. We'll have a night to ourselves."

"I'd love it." The shorted man whispered, a little nervous about their upcoming date. He and Naruto went on plenty of dates in their year and six month relationship. However, Sasuke knew what this was about.

With Takeda and Kenji spending the night over Kisame and Itachi's home, the raven and his fiancé would have _plenty_ of time to themselves.

 _Fuck._ He was so damn nervous.

* * *

"So mommy is marrying you, daddy?" Takeda asked, jumping around a bit. Naruto had given the boy space, but he still had to hold his hand.

"Sure is, bub. And once we are, I'll have to adopt Kenji fully and Sasuke will adopt you fully."

"And Kyūbi and Indra and Ashura too?"

Naruto chuckled. "You'll understand wheeeen you get older, bub."

"Okay, daddy."

"Are your legs tired? I know the academy is a bit far."

"Juste un peu." Takeda said in his best french accent, which was pretty excellent for a kid.

Naruto let out a hearty laugh and lifted the boy off his feet, swinging him onto his back. "I'm glad you're actually practicing your languages. It means a lot. You know daddy was going to be a linguist in the Japanese army."

A little gasp of awe. "Really, daddy?"

"Yeah. I started learning the same languages you know now around your age. I was so excited. In college, I was supposed to stay in for some time, but I was allowed to graduate early because of my skills.

"When I went to register, they called me a genius because no oooone else knew 14 languages like I did. They let me in, but of course I didn't go."

"Why, daddy? Why did you not go and conquer your dream?" Takeda seemed so bound on knowing.

Naruto twisted his neck to look at the boy's eyes. "I made a sacrifice to take care of something that was so much more important. For someone who was greater than anyone in the world at the time."

"Oh. Daddy?"

"Hm?"

"Are you happy with your decision? The one you made for this person?"

Naruto chuckled. Takeda would be a great philosophy teacher. _Hinata,_ He thought. "Every single day."

"Well, good."

Naruto looked down and stroked his dogs' heads. Ashura had decided to accompany them, but the Mame Shiba Inu had no desire to use energy. Thus, he decided to hitch a ride on Kyūbi's back.

"You alright, beast?"

The Akita Inu only grumbled in response, causing the man to laugh. "You silly dogs. Oh, look, bub. There's the Academy."

Takeda hummed as they reached the door, unconsciously hugging Naruto closer. Naruto commanded Kyūbi to watch Ashura and make sure the hyperactive puppy didn't go anywhere.

When the blond walked in, He signed his son in at the front desk and looked for Iruka-san's room.

It could be obvious which room it was. The door was open and it was the loudest, full of first year students.

Iruka looked at them as Naruto let Takeda down. "Hello, my name is Iruka Umino and you are?"

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and this is my sooooon Takeda."

Iruka smiled brightly, giving no sign of confusion or disgust at the blond's twitching jaw, and Naruto instantly liked him, sensing that Iruka was no man of discrimination.

"I've heard of you and I have to say it's good to finally meet you. I know you as my cousin Karin's adoptive father."

Iruka chuckled. "Even when she's older, she's still a handful. And I've always wanted to meet you too. I heard nothing but good things." The scarred man knelt to Takeda's level. "And I;ve always wanted to meet you. Everyone says you're so smart."

Takeda smiled shyly. "A little."

"A little?" the man feigned shock. "No way. I heard you were super smart."

Takeda said nothing just laughed. Naruto checked the time. "Bub, daddy has to go. Come say bye."

Pale eyes, now so frightened, turned toward him. "You're not staying?"

"No, baby. Daddy graduated school a long time ago."

"But-" Takeda had cut himself off with full bawling. He ran up to Naruto in a frightened manner and hugged the man's leg.

Naruto looked desperately at Iruka, who came over to pry the boy off. "This will only last a week or two, Naruto. Come on, Takeda-chan, your father has to go, but he'll be back to pick you up later."

Takeda cried more and more, not letting go for anything.

And there it was. That question and those eyes that did indeed mark another point in his eyes. He could remember points in Takeda's life and he could remember a song he once heard on an American station that matched so well with this moment and others.

 _He didn't have to wake up_

 _He'd been up all night_

 _Lying there in bed and listening_

 _To his new born baby cry_

 _He makes a pot of coffee and splashes water on his face_

 _His wife gives him a kiss and says_

 _It's gonna be okay_

 _It won't be like this for long_

 _One day we'll look back laughing_

 _At the week we brought her home_

 _This phase is going to fly by_

 _So baby just hold on_

' _Cause it won't be like this for long_

Well, it hadn't been a wife. It had been his own mother. But, Naruto really did wait until Takeda began crying for him just to get up. When it was cold, the man would close the bathroom door and run the hot water, singing to Takeda on the tub ledge for the boy to sleep again.

 _Four years later 'bout four thirty_

 _She's crawling in their bed_

 _And when he drops her off at preschool_

 _She's clinging to his leg_

 _The teacher pulls her off of him_

 _He says what can I do_

 _She says not don't you worry_

 _This'll only last a week or two_

 _It won't be like this for long_

 _One day you'll drop her off and she won't even know you're gone_

 _This phase is gonna fly by_

 _If you can just hold on_

' _Cause it won't be like this for long._

Takeda sure as hell wasn't a girl, nor was Iruka. But, the boy was clinging to his leg like a lifeline. Hopefully, Takeda's progress would follow the song. When Naruto finally kissed his son's head, and promised to be back later, he had broke free and was out of the school building.

He let out a breath and shook his head at the look Kyūbi was giving him. "I'll tell you later."

Naruto didn't want to feel the way he did, but he was a little relieved about sending Takeda off to school.

He felt guilty, but he also felt the experience would help Takeda understand that Naruto wouldn't be with him physically.

He had saw other parents in there crying over how much they didn't want there kids to leave them, none talking about how much they had to work to make them happy. They weren't breathing guilty sighs of relief.

Naruto stood alone there. What would he look like crying like that. It was only Takeda's first day of school; there were plenty of 'Firsts' to go through later in life.

Like the boy's first achievement for good grades or behavior. Or his first lost tooth; his first picture day; his first promotion into high school; his first best friend; his first girlfriend or boyfriend; his first heartbreak when that best friend will become someone else's because their toys are better.

His first love heartbreak with that girl or boy Naruto had unconsciously distrusted the whole time. His first talk, which Naruto was required to give.

Then he'd have a first fight, probably him trying to be a hero and protect someone being bullied; his first real love and the first time he'll look at Naruto and say 'dad, he's/she's the one.'

His first and only graduation. His first time leaving and going to college; his first time being on his own. His first time, not standing next to Naruto.

It was only when Kyūbi rubbed his head against Naruto's leg that the man realized he was crying. Who the hell was he kidding? There was not even the slightest relief he had when leaving Takeda.

He would describe it as a lost feeling. Missing knowing what was going to happen next. He had to be strong. He couldn't cling to the boy forever. Neither could he do that with Kenji.

"Yeah, beat. What do I, a six three muscled man, look like walking down the street crying? A damned nut."

Kyūbi barked at that, agreeing.

* * *

It had been a successful day. Takeda, while he was still sad that he had to separate from Naruto, still told everyone about his day and that he liked the kids because they were nice.

He had been honest and said that he didn't talk much, but Naruto had accepted that. He told Takeda that he would have to go a lot and the boy was a little okay with it.

As long as he got to come home and see his family, he would be fine.

After they had dinner, Kisame and Itachi had came to pick up the kids, vowing to take care of them well for their sleepover.

Naruto silently thanked his best friend when the shark got Takeda's mind off of school by telling him crazy stories from the aquarium.

And then there were two. Naruto helped Sasuke put the dishes into the washer as they went over there plans.

"So do you want to attend a fancy restaurant or watch movies?" Naruto questioned, closing the space between he and his fiance.

Sasuke smiled nervously. "At this point, I'm seriously fine with just sitting in the truck and eating cheese burgers with you."

The blond chuckled. "Movie night it is." He reached for Sasuke's hand, staring at the man intently. "Shall we, my love?"

The raven calmed a little and accepted the large hand. "We shall." he whispered.

Naruto laid himself diagonally on the couch, with one leg up. Sasuke laid on his stomach between the man.

As they watched the movie, an action that they hadn't remembered the plot or title of, both minds were on something completely different.

Naruto was calm, but his mind was on cloud nine. He had his loving fiancé in his arms, his children were so perfect for him, and tonight, he and Sasuke would finally give their love fully.

On the other hand, Sasuke was nervous. And Naruto felt it. His heart was beating faster each time Naruto stroked the small of his back. He was just jumpy and Naruto knew exactly why.

So when the movie ended, and the reached their room, Naruto turned to Sasuke. "You know I love you, right?"

Sasuke nodded, looking at him with squinted eyes of confusion.

"And you know I would never hurt you, right?"

Another nod. Naruto sat on the bed and removed his sandals, smiling a small smile. "And you are absolutely beautiful with everything you have. I want you to know that because I bet that's what everyone thinks. You are an amaz-"

Sasuke had already jumped on the blond and began their heated kiss. "I knew it. I knew it was real." The raven panted between kisses.

He removed Naruto's clothes quickly, never feeling this way before. Naruto was kissing back. It was wonderful.

"Sasuke" Naruto moved back.

The Uchiha frowned. Wasn't this what Naruto wanted? Why was he stopping? "I thought you wa-"

The blond instantly shook his head. "Not like that. Sasuke, I'm not Hidan. Not even close. We don't have to have sex."

Sasuke blushed and began to pull back on a shirt, but Naruto chuckled and stopped him, gently pulling the pale man beneath him on the bed.

"But, we can make love, baby. Because that's what happens when you're in love. You make it."

And Sasuke relaxed. "Naruto" He whispered in desperation and softness, still on a high from intensity of the blue eyes over him. "...I-I want to show you that you've never been loved before. I want to feel you, scratch you, bite you, hold you, lick you, to make love to your soul forever. I want you to take me tonight."

* * *

It was a disease. It had to be. Although, Sasuke had never been eager for sickness before. It had been four hours since they started, and they were still going strong. Sasuke mentally grimaced.

He was being loved by this beautiful man and he couldn't stop contrasting how much worse Hidan was. How the older man didn't love him, but Naruto sure as hell did. Naruto's love was gentle and his touches were fire, the soul of a spirit demon from another life. Those mixed together created a burning passion in Sasuke's throat and chest.

That passion went straight down. It was so wrong to do this now, thinking about how great Naruto was compared to Hidan, but at the same time it felt so good.

Sasuke's legs could feel Naruto's bare butt clench with each thrust. His head spun with each 'ahh, sasuke.' or ' I love you so much.' His heart exploded with each low grunt or groan. His _Everything_ twitched with each 'I want this... need you.'

The blond was not the only audible person. For Sasuke had cursed the other;s name each time he came, just to feel the lust all over again.

He watched As Naruto drew in closer, kissing Sasuke's forehead. then eyelid. tip of his nose, bottom lip, chin. then a bundle of kisses on the neck, which made the Uchiha whimper.

"I want rough and gentle, Naru, please." He whispered. And Naruto complied, pulling the smaller boys legs closer, and going faster and deeper. Sasuke cursed the man;s relentless stamina. With each thrust, Sasuke screamed "I love you, I love you, I love you , I love you, I love love love you."

And the pace settle again. Azure eyes trailed down Sasuke's body. mouth, neck, chest, stomach, and then….- Sasuke closed his eyes with a blush. He was still embarrassed. There were remaining scars and burns fro Hidan that couldn't be destroyed. They were there to remain

"you are _so damn_ beautiful." Sasuke smiled, eyes still closed as Naruto pulled him into his chest, still thrusting passionately. He realized how he looked in Naruto's eyes, moody, crazy, dark, lovely.

The blond man's thrust became powerful and slow, so he kissed from Sasuke's forehead to ear just to whisper in the dead of the night. "I love you."

And that was all it took. Both men came for the fourth time at the exact same time, and In that moment Naruto knew they were destined for each other. In that moment, Sasuke whimpered and held for dear life onto Naruto's Neck. They sat there for a moment, listening to their heartbeats slow.

After a moment of panting, they landed on the bed together, Naruto still inside his love. And though it felt a bit weird, Sasuke loved the feeling. He pulled out after a moment, and landed next to Sasuke. He nibbled on his ear and neck. "Sasuke." he licked the boy's earlobe.

"Naruto." the raven whispered softly as Naruto rolled them over, making Sasuke straddle his waist again. "Naruto" He whimpered in pleasure.

After a while, when they both grew weak, Sasuke just layed his head on the tan chest. "I want you to curse my name forever." Naruto whispered, falling asleep.

Sasuke was sure he never felt like this before. loved in a different way than family. Wanted. He listened to Naruto's snoring. His heartbeat felt like fire on the side of his head. But, he felt safe. "I am so in love with you, Uzumaki Naruto," and sleep took him too.

The moon and the sky were awake, still making their shadows dance against the wall.

 **There is the twelfth Chapter. OMG Guys. One more chapter and then it's over, I want to cry, but I won't because I know that I'll make another fic as great.**

 **I hope you guys liked the love scene at the end. There's a huge difference when writing a love scene and a sex scene, just saying. So many people only write sex. There's really never anything passionate about it.**

 **I just hope this was. I want to say thanks to everyone who stuck with the story and reviewed. It meant a lot in my seriously stressful times.**

 **Please review again for the final chapter, which will be the epilogue. :)**


	13. That Boy

**That Boy**

 **This is it guys. It's seriously been a pleasure. It's been a triumph. And It's been a motherfucking honor. I have _never_ felt this down about ending a story. I'd like to thank everyone for helping me get through this and everyone who reviewed.**

 **I'd especially like to thank Silkbunnies, Kiel Chea, Yumiyang, and Yaoilover1013. They seriously reviewed for every single chapter and they were some of the best I heard.**

 **I want you guys to know that I really appreciate it.**

 **Well, this chapter will be a little longer because I already drafted and wrote it. Now I just have to fix it up and submit it. And then we're done.**

 **There are a load of flashbacks in here and I hope you guys can follow them. Each NSNS is a new flashback. '' marks mean that they are using sign language and not speaking. I thought they were cute.**

 **Anyway, this will also only be written in Takeda's and Naruto's point of view. Sorry if you guys wanted to hear what Sasuke thought. This is really about the rest of their lives.**

 **Well, let's get this done.**

* * *

Takeda sighed as he stepped out of the shower. This was a nervous day and it was an explicit sight, his father had said a day prior. His silver-grey eyes were buggier-brighter-wider than usual. His usually milky skin was flushed with a pink hue, one his father said adorned his biological mother's cheeks frequently.

At this, the teen walked toward his dresser and smiled at the picture upon it. Naruto and Hinata were about ten, looking through a book. The girl was laughing; her mouth open and with tears on the sides of her eyes. She was beautiful.

His father had told him that particular day, within the picture, was a good one.

Learning about his origin, grandfather, and Naruto's jaw at seven years old changed nothing between Takeda and his family. In fact, their bonds had grown stronger because family was exactly what Takeda needed.

The teen loved the way his father described his biological mother, but he also love Sasuke with everything he had. The pure Uchiha raised him as a son so of course their bond would be strong.

Though, his family and origin were not the reasons he was so nervous on this day. His thoughts were cut off by a knock on the door.

"Yeah!" He called out.

"Are you coming down for breakfast, sweety?" The soft voice of Uchiha Sasuke rang through his ears and he smiled, pulling on his clothes faster.

"Yeah, kaa-san. I'll be down in a second."

"Alright. But, hurry. You don't want to be late on your last day."

Takeda shook his head at his mother's optimism. This _could_ be his last day of high school. That was only _if_ he did everything right. They'd give him his honors diploma, valedictorian certificate, and he'd be done.

Only if he did this right.

The teen grabbed his backpack and opened his door, nearly tripping over Kyūbi who was lying down before it.

"Ky." He spoke softly, rubbing his father's true best friends' head. "You can't make me fall every morning."

The dog usually came to lay by Takeda's door when Naruto awoke and went downstairs. The Akita Inu slowly got up and Takeda wondered if he were just lazy or if he was getting old.

He let out a hearty laugh. "I swear you age with the old man."

The dog grumbled and twirled around his legs. "I know. He's only thirty seven." The raven whispered in the quiet hallway, thinking of his father. "Doesn't have the strength anymore, but his technique is _flawless_."

Kyūbi rubbed against his long camo jacket, agreeing. "Let's head down, eh."

He ran down the stairs after the orange beast and walked into the kitchen. Kenji had his nose scrunched up and he pointed to the left, where their parents were giggling and kissing.

The older boy put a finger in his mouth to feign a gag. He signed with his fingers to make his otouto feel more comfortable. 'That's so gross.'

The 12 year old giggled and signed back. 'I know.'

Upon hearing their youngest son's seal-like giggle, both Naruto and Sasuke ceased their fun and turned. Naruto smiled at Takeda proudly. "Morning, son." He said.

Takeda sat across from his brother with a smile."Morning, dad."

Now he was very nervous. Takeda could care less about what other people thought. He was doing this for himself and he was doing it for his father. He wanted to make Naruto proud and if he didn't, he'd die.

"You should be nervous." His father stated, sitting upon the counter and ignoring the light slap to his leg from Sasuke. "I was nervouuus and I did excellent. But try to focus in school. That'll help."

Before Takeda could reply and agree, gurgling could be heard from his side. He turned and smiled a bit. He was so nervous, he hardly acknowledged her. His two year old sister was dropping toast off her high chair to feed Ashura.

The teen leaned over and grabbed a bite of her toast, not caring if he had his own food. But, she had caught him red handed.

Her tan hand came to his face softly and she pat him in disapproval. "You no eat my toes."

The raven frowned. "Hinata" He whined to her. "You let the dog eat it."

This made Hinata, for that was her name, giggled and pat her blond hair softly.

Hinata Uzumaki Uchiha was born two years ago and she was a spitting image of Naruto. She was named after the woman his father protected so dearly and Takeda's biological mother.

Kenji snapped to gain his attention and began signing. 'I'm excited for the day. I know you'll do great.'

"Thanks little bro. I hope so. Are you excited for school?"

'Yeah. In journalism, we're writing an article about you. It's the trending news in town right now."

Now Takeda was even more nervous. "Don't make me nervous. Did you have a good shower?" He questioned his brother slyly.

Both Kenji and their father laughed, remembering the infamous shower incident.

* * *

" _Kenji, are you ready for your shower?" Naruto asked, coming into his youngest son's room._

 _The ten year old stopped reading and signed. 'Yeah, daddy. Did Takeda take his shower yet?'_

" _Yup. He's laying dooooown now."_

 _Kenji stood at the confirmation, rubbing Indra's head as he left the room. He looked into his parents room to find his pregnant mother on the bed. 'Hi mommy.'_

 _Sasuke looked away from the television. "Hi, sweety. Are you okay? Did you need anything?"_

' _No. Just wanted to say goodnight and I love you before I washed up.'_

 _Sasuke smiled sweetly. "Goodnight love you too." The older man was the only person who signed and spoke at the same time._

 _Kenji went to the bathroom to find his father adjusting the water temperature. He removed his clothes and with one arm, his father lifted him into the tub._

" _Staaaay still, warrior." The blond said, moving to the cabinet to retrieve Kenji's favorite soap; cherry scented._

 _That's when he heard the dripping. He had heard it yesterday and now he was hearing it again. Opening the bottom cabinet, The blond found the problem. There in the pipe, the water was dripping from._

" _D-da-da-da-da." Kenji's broken speech called._

" _Hold on, baby. Daddy just has to tighten this valve." The man put his hand on the valve to turn it to the right. However, just as his hand rotated, the whole valve came off and water immediately began flooding the bathroom._

" _Crap." Naruto made sure the door was closed so that water wouldn't leak into the hall. "Come, Kenji. I have to move you."_

 _He lifted the boy from the shower, turned it off, and stood him on top of a towel on the sink, where the water didn't reach._

" _Takeda!"_

" _Yeah, dad." The 12 year old called back._

" _Can you get dad some towels and sit them outside the bathrooom door, please? And don't open the door!"_

 _Just as he yelled that, the bathroom door opened and water splashed against Sasuke's legs. "Naruto! My water Broke!"_

 _Before the blond could scold his husband get him to the hospital, Naruto heard a small whimper from behind. He turned to Kenji, who was now trying to stay away from the water on the floor._

 _He signed. 'That water came out of mommy. ill.' and then the ten year old started to full on cry._

" _No, Kenji, that's not-"_

" _I got the towels, da-OW!" Takeda had come down the hallway and slipped. Naruto groaned._

 _Both fucking times._

 _It happened last time Sasuke's water broke. All these fucking hectic things._

 _Kenji was crying, disgusted that so much water came out of his mother; Takeda slipped; Sasuke was going into labor; the pipe under the sink was pouring out water._

" _Buuuub." He called softly, focusing on the one who was in the most pain. Sasuke didn't look in pain, he was just panicking because his water broke. "Are you okay?"_

 _Just as he moved toward his son, the man slipped on his ass and back, resulting in Kenji crying even harder._

 _Naruto Uzumaki groaned and slapped the water and tiled floor. "God damnit!" He cried in frustration. "No more kids!"_

* * *

Takeda laughed softly and checked the time. "We should go. I have to drop Kenj off and then get to school. Can't be late on an important day like this. Bye love you guys."

Everyone chorused back except Kenji, who was going with his brother to get dropped off, and Hinata, who hit her toast and yelled "Hina wuv Tape-pee and Kenny!"

"You have your keys?" Naruto asked.

The pale eyed teen reached into his back pocket and smiled in triumph. "Yeah, dad." He examined the keys. "Huh, these have been around for a while now and they still look great."

Naruto had passed his truck down to Takeda a while ago, and got a family truck. "That's because I take good care of the things I pass down. Now, go on. Bye Kenji, love you."

When their sons walked out, Naruto clasped onto the sink. He became sweatier.

"I knew you were nervous." Sasuke spoke quietly."

"Of course I am, Sas." Naruto stated, desperately trying to put an image of Takeda being successful into his head. "This is huge for me and Takeda."

* * *

To get his mind off of Takeda and the teen's big task, Naruto decided to take a walk in the park with the dogs before taking Hinata and Sasuke for a checkup.

The man was so damned nervous. And the dogs could tell, which was why they kept rubbing their heads against his legs.

"I know, guys. It's just the past all over again. I bet this was how my mother felt."

Naruto wasn't necessarily nervous of how it would go because he held a hell of a lot of faith in Takeda. He knew Takeda would nail everything. It was just the reaction the boy would have if he messed up when nervous.

He had been working hard for this day and he didn't know it would come so soon. He and Naruto were both surprised.

Naruto wanted his son to know that he would always be proud of him.

"Naruto?" Someone asked quietly and in shock.

The blond, upon hearing Kyūbi's growl broke from his thoughts and looked toward the person who called him. And his frown deepened.

Hidan looked cleaner. And he had last saw the man 12 years ago, beaten up and shaggy. He wouldn't give him a man hug and he was a bit confused because they were never friends. Not even close. But, he could tell Kyūbi to calm down.

"Beast." He said softly. Looking back at Hidan, the blond smiled a small smile. "Uh...heeey. What brings you here?"

"I'm actually here with my wife and daughter over there." Hidan smiled softly and pointed to a woman and small girl playing in the field, waving when they saw Hidan watching.

Naruto was beyond shocked. He didn't know whether to be happy that Sasuke didn't have that with the man or angry because he didn't. Nothing was wrong with Sasuke.

Upon seeing his shocked face, Hidan laughed and placed his hands in his pockets. "Yeah. It's a big shock. I saw you walking and I decided to come and thank you."

"Why?" Naruto asked, genuinely shocked now. _What the hell was with today and the past?_

"Because you and Sasuke helped me change myself. I'm sure Sasuke told you about how my father used to abuse me when I was younger." At the blond's nod, he continued. "I went to counseling rehab to let all that anger out.

"I dealt with my issues; my father; how I treated Sasuke; things I hated and now love. Because of the talk I had with Sasuke, I changed. I went to the army for two years and that's where I met my wife, Konan."

Now Naruto felt happy for this new man. Or this man that found himself. "If Sasuke's talk helped, why are you thanking me?"

"Because, Naruto. Sasuke found his heart and strength because of you. He wouldn't have said anything if he never met you. So thanks."

Naruto smiled. "You welcome. Hey, if it's alright, I'd like you to come over some time and meet the family. See Sasuke again. You know, he still thinks of you as a friend?"

"I thought he would and I'm not sure if I deserve it." The grey haired man mumbled.

Naruto put a hand on Hidan's shoulder. "Now you do."

"Hey, I've been hearing great rumors about your son. Man, he was so little when I saw him. Is it true that he's-"

"Yeah." Naruto smiled softly.

Hidan nodded in approval. "That is _some_ kid."

Naruto chuckled. "Story of my life, man."

They talked for another hour and Naruto met the man's family until Naruto said he had to go. Hidan literally had him walking home with a wide grin on his face. Twelve years ago, that wouldn't have been possible.

The man had seriously changed for the better. He stopped talking to Kakuzu, saying that the man was a bit negative in his life, and even became a counselor for abusive relationships.

The blond couldn't wait to tell Sasuke. When he walked in, he poured dog food into three bowls and ran upstairs, finding Sasuke on the computer reading and email with a huge grin and Hinata playing with a plane.

"Sasuke, you will never believe what-who I just saw."

"Who?" The raven asked, turning from the computer.

"Hidan. And he changed, Sas. I'm telling you. He has a wife and daughter now and he went tooooo counseling and he's an abusive relationship counselor. He thanked you and I and if it's okay with you, he might be coming over some time"

Sasuke nodded in approval. "I always knew he would if he tried his best. This is so crazy because Sakura sent me an email telling me that she was sorry and she really would like to rekindle our friendship."

"Where is she now?"

"She found herself in Venice and no she's not married yet, but she is studying biomedical sciences. She;s coming home in a week."

Naruto listed Sasuke bridal style and kissed the man. "What is up with the past today, baby?"

"I don't know, but I'm thinking this is all a good thing." Sasuke stated. "That means it's a good thing for Takeda too."

* * *

Okay, so he was nervous again. After their small checkup, Naruto had gone to the Rasengan to check up, and then the diner to help out Itachi, who was given the diner, and Kisame.

Now it was 5 PM and time for Takeda's initiation. They stood in the living room, everyone around them.

Karin, Kiba, and their daughter, Kiwa. Itachi and Kisame. Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kenji, Sasuke, and Hinata.

Naruto and Takeda were in the middle, saying things the others didn't understand.

"Haaalo, bagaimana anda" Naruto asked his son in Malay.

"Aku baik" The teen replied, calming a bit. Because he was well.

"Okay. I'm going to give you the same test my mother gave me when I went. You'll be fine."

Takeda nodded and straightened up.

"Repeat my sentences in the language I tell you to : I understand what he is saying. Lithuanian."

Naruto straightened up. "Aš suprantu, ką jis sako."

"The code is encrypted in Vigenere cipher. Both German and Italian."

"Diese Coe ist verschlüsselt in Vigenere cipher" Takeda sucked in a breath. "Il codice è crittografato nel cifrario Vigenere."

Naruto smiled and rubbed his chin. "I have what you need, sir. Finnish and Vietnamese."

"Minulla on kaikki, mitä tarvitset, sir. And in Vietnamese that is Tôi có cái ông cần, thưa ngà, dadi."

"I waaaant to hear 'it is decoded now' in both Hausu and Serbian. My mother did the same thing."

Takeda laughed. "Shi ne decoded yanzu and To je neovla{teno dekodiran sada."

When they were done, Naruto ruffled the teen's long hair. "That's my boy." He checked the time. "I guess it's time for you to get on with it. Don't be nervous."

"I'll try, dad. I just don't want you to thi-"

"Hey." Naruto said. "No negative energy. And your'e doing this for you. Sure, it means a lot that you want to do what I've always wanted, but remember that no matter what, I'll always love and be proud of you."

Takeda nodded and picked up his bag. "Wish me luck, everyone."

Everyone stated that he wouldn't need it and when Takeda got closer to the door, he turned back to his father, needing that last little good luck charm.

"Thanks, dad." He whispered.

Naruto only nodded, letting his son walk out.

Army registration would be at the school. He drove quietly, trying to stop his tears. They weren't from nervousness, but was a bit sad.

Because if the Japanese army did accept him, he'd have to leave his father. And he didn't want to. He wanted to be a kid and hold onto the man's leg forever.

Coming to a stop and hopping out, Takeda steadily walked into the school, laughing a bit when he saw an older woman sitting at the front desk.

His father had told him every detail of his registration, and he remembered this woman's description.

She looked up as he got closer. "Name."

"Takeda Uzumaki Uchiha."

Upon hearing Uzumaki, the woman crossed her arms with a satisfied smile and leaned back. "It's been so long." She whispered. "I heard rumors of it, but I didn't... I didn't think that his son would actually come in here."

Takeda only smiled. He knew what she meant. He could say that he had a connection to these people. For they had praised his father the night Takeda was conceived.

"I thought you could only meet one genius in your lifetime, but I was wrong. I want to ask so many questions about little Naruto, but I don't want you to be late, so go on to room five kid. You won't need luck if your father taught you."

Takeda thanked her and walked to the right of the building, searching swiftly for room five. He sighed when he found it and knocked. Someone told him to come in and he complied, finding three older men standing around a table full of code sheets.

"You must be Takeda Uzumaki. I'm the head specialist of our army's strategizing unit, Shikaku Nara. These are my partners Inoichi Yamanaka and Ibiki Morino. Let's get started, kid."

* * *

"You're wonderful, kid. And You're in. I imagine your father taught you all that."

Takeda smiled. He couldn't believe it. He did it. He got in. He made Naruto proud. "Yes, sir. He began teaching me when I was four. I've been learning ever since then."

Shikaku smiled. "And I bet you started with English, Spanish, and French first, didn't you?"

"Yeah."

"Your father told me that's how he did it." A sad look overtook the man's features. "We all wanted to do something, but it was like he was a goner. He was brilliant when he came in at 21. Eyes bright and hardly nervous.

"He wanted it badly and he worked badly just like you. And he got it. He also got out praise. He was a damned genius. When he left and the news got out the next week, we were devastated. We know that feeling, when you feel like you're not good enough.

Every war I've been in, I have never met a man who sacrificed like your father did. I kept tabs on him after we left. How he got around and then how he opened the Rasengan. I just want you to know that your father was a great kid, and an even greater man."

Takeda's eyes lit up at that and so many things popped into his mind.

* * *

" _Hush now, Takeda, Daddy's got you."_

 _ **NSNS**_

" _Naruto!" Kiba yelled running into the Uzumaki Uchiha household._

 _They were all sitting on the couch watching television when the door burst open and Kiba ran in with a desperate look on his eyes._

" _What? What's wrooong, Kibs?"_

" _It's Karin. The baby's coming now and we don't have time to get to the hospital."_

 _Naruto jumped up. "Where is she?"_

 _Kiba motioned for the blond to follow and he complied, not noticing Takeda running out of the house after him._

 _They ran across the street, down a few homes, and into Karin's home. The woman was on the couch, screaming for the child to leave her._

 _Kiba pulled at his hair. "We're going to los-"_

" _You won't" Naruto spoke, taking off his jacket. "I've seen this twice in my life and I think I can do it for you, Kibs. I caaan save the baby."_

" _Are you sure?" Kiba asked in hope._

" _Positive. Just call an ambulance to be ready for when he or she comes."_

 _Kiba nodded and turned, only to jump in surprise. "Takeda, what are you doing here?"_

" _Just watching, uncle Kiba." The eight year old replied._

 _Kiba just walked past him, used to his nephews odd behavior. Naruto place his jacked over Karin's legs and lifted her gown._

" _Alright, cousin. When you're ready to push, let me know." He told her._

 _The woman nodded rapidly. "I'm ready now."_

 _The blond man laughed. "Okay then push."_

 _Karin squeezed her eyes shut and gave it all she had._

" _Good. Good. Remember to breaaathe, Karin. Push again."_

 _The woman pushed again._

 _This went on for some time, pushing and breathing, and forgetting to breath, and pushing again._

 _The Paramedics were just now pulling up._

" _I see the head, Karin. Give me another."_

 _Karin pushed her hardest and soft cries filled the room. Naruto grabbed a blanket from the table and wrapped the infant. "You and Kibs have a girl, my little nice."_

 _Kiba hugged his best friend, thanking him over and over._

 _One of the paramedics pat Naruto's shoulder while the other got a stretcher for Karin to go to the hospital. "You did great. Is that your son over there."_

 _Naruto smiled at Takeda and nodded, to which the paramedics said "he can learn a lot from you."_

 _ **NSNS**_

' _Daddy, there's a dead bird in the grass outside.' Kenji signed._

 _Naruto sighed and stopped examining the the food on the table. "Are you sure it's dead, Kenj? Last time, I tried to remove a raccoon, it attacked me."_

 _Kenji smiled sheepishly. 'I think.'_

" _Where's your brother?" Naruto asked the boy._

' _Outside.'_

" _Come on." Both father and son walked out into the the front yard to find Takeda looking at the collapsed bird._

" _It's not dead, little bro. His wing is just broken."_

 _At those words, Naruto walked back into the house to retrieve the things his mother had told him about. He got some alum and mixed it with cold water and a gauze pad._

 _Walking back out, the blond ordered his son's to move back. The small bird was frightened. "I'm noooot going to hurt you, little bird. A lion who intimidates the sheep for fun is the true coward."_

 _Naruto stooped down and looked at the left wing, which was laying on the ground. "There are no serious injuries. His hollow bone is just sprained. It can be fixed quickly."_

' _How do you know all this, daddy?' Kenji asked in awe._

" _I watched your grandmother fix a bird wing when I was younger. She taught me how." Naruto rubbed some alum in his hand and pressed it to to the wing. "Mixing alum and water will stop the pain and heal it faster."_

 _The bird seemed to relax and Naruto let the liquid soak for a moment until he pulled out the small gauze pad._

 _He placed it upon the left wing and applied a bit of pressure. "Sorry." He whispered to the bird. "See this, kids? This here is a Gauze pad. Now wait and see."_

 _After ten minutes of sitting, Naruto lifted the bird in his hands and moved his left wing for him, signalling that it was alright._

 _After another moment, the bird lifted his wing and tested it, flapping into the air lightly. And then he seemed ready to go, to fly. He tweeted in thanks and flew away._

" _And that's how you fix a brooooken bird wing."_

 _ **NSNS**_

 _Takeda watched as his father lifted his mother bridal style. It had been a long day and Hinata would never stop crying._

 _Sasuke hit Naruto's chest when they got near the stairs. "I don't need your help." The man mumbled half asleep._

 _Naruto chuckled. "And I don't need your permission anymore, love."_

 _Sasuke just laid his head on the blond's chest._

 _ **NSNS**_

 _Although, they held no color, they held understanding. Something way beyond their years. He loved his daddy more than anything now. He idolized this man who made sacrifices._

* * *

Takeda turned with eyes filled with tears. He was so damned happy and grateful to have someone like his father in his life. And his mother and siblings too.

"I know, sir."

* * *

 **Four Years Later**

A fifty year old man shoved a sheet of paper in his wife's face. He had found the paper in the attic in one of the old boxes and just had to show her.

"You remember this story, hun? How I would keep reading it and hang it up on the fridge like my brother's tennis certificate?"

The woman read the headline of the story, her hands brushing over the crisp paper; it's torn edges; and creamed color. The picture for the story was of a small child on his father's lap, laughing at the camera, a beautiful man with raven hair behind them.

 **Young Army Linguist Finishes Father's Dream**

"Of course I remember. I put it in the box, because you wouldn't stop reading it." The woman, engrossed by this story that felt sacred, stared at the first few sentences.

' _At just four years old, the little boy's father began teaching him three languages that would eventually lead to 14 highly advanced.'_

The woman smiled softly and rubbed the paper. "That little boy's all grown up by now."

* * *

 **I'm seriously going to cry. I love this story so much. It's seriously been a great time. Once again, I'd like to thank everyone and you guys mean a lot.**

 **I hope that you will enjoy my other stories and please don't hesitate to review. Tell me what you loved; what made you sad. I just want to know I ended it well enough.**


End file.
